Undisclosed Amour
by zfj
Summary: Videl is unsure of the new boy at school as there are many mysteries that enveloped him. Perhaps it's those mysteries that made him so fascinating along with the new hero, Saiyaman. High school GV. COMPLETED.
1. Introductions

A/N- Here we go again. With the success of my last GV, I decided to try another high school GV. Hope you like it. The next chappie should be out in a few days. I know already that I am going to be slow to update (maybe every two weeks is my guess) after chapter two… _I think._ Of course I would try to update faster if it is popular. I am expecting this story to be roughly 20-30k words. I hope you guys like this one!

Summary- Videl is unsure of the new boy at school as there are many mysteries that enveloped him. Perhaps it's those mysteries that made him so fascinating along with the new hero, Saiyaman. High school GV.

Undisclosed Amour

It had been three days since Gohan entered High School due to his mother's demands. If it were up to him he would have preferred to stay at home and study however his mother insisted that he enter school to make friends his age instead of spending time with his father's friends. His mother liked his father's friends for the most part but she still thought it would be best if he entered high school. So once again, Gohan found himself piercing through the sky early in the morning in his Saiyaman costume that his godmother, Bulma Brief's had created for him so he could play superhero.

He looked at his watch that housed the unique scientific breakthrough that could transform his regular clothes into his alter ego, Saiyaman.

7:45 AM the watch said. _Finally I am early for once_. Gohan thought as he came upon Satan City which was close to West City where Bulma Briefs resided.

_It doesn't look like there is any crime this morning which means I will be early. _He began to descend while eyeing the top of Orange Star High School to make sure nobody was there. After the coast was clear, he landed on top of the building. Just to be certain, he looked around to see if anyone was watching him. He did however have one young lady in mind that followed him home after the first day. He made note of her ki and she wasn't there so the coast was clear. After reverting back to his normal clothes, he went down the stairwell to the hallways.

He walked into this first classroom of the day prepared to be the only one there because he was so early. Once he opened the door, he saw only one other person. It was Videl, the girl who was very suspicious of him. _Just perfect_ he thought_. _He made his way towards his designated sitting area which between Videl and her best friend Erasa who wasn't there yet.

"Hi Videl" Gohan said in his typical cheery mood even though he was a bit nervous. Ever since he enrolled in this school, she seemed overly suspicious of him.

"Hey Gohan" Videl said plainly. "Actually early today, huh?"

"Err, yeah. Miracles do happen!" Gohan said happily.

_Yeah, like waking up really early to fly the two hours from the 439 district, _Videl thought. Nothing about him added up.

"How do you manage to get here from the 439 district?" Videl asked not making eye contact with Gohan.

"Oh you know, I fly" Gohan said nonchalantly without looking at Videl in her eye.

"Gohan, I have the fastest jet from Capsule Corporation and it would take nearly two hours to fly from here to there in it." Videl said turning her head to Gohan.

Videl and Erasa walked in the classroom up to their seats. Both of them had a look of surprise when they saw Gohan actually here on time.

"Well that's how dedicated I am to my education." Gohan said nervously.

"Right." Videl said not convinced.

"What are you and Brains talking about babe?" Sharpner said in flirtatious voice.

Videl punched Sharpner in the gut lightly yet still strong for most. "Do not call me that again." Videl said coldly. After a few seconds her face went back to its normal scowl.

"We were talking about how he got from home to school every day." Videl said while looking at Gohan.

Erasa turned and winked at Gohan. "So how do you like get here every day cutie? Isn't that like a two hour flight?" Erasa squealed.

"Umm, well that's how important my education is!" Gohan said tensely once again. He looked over to Videl who had a questionable look on her face. _Uh oh. I don't like where this is going._

"Well, can we see your jet after class Gohan?" Videl said while eyeing him for lies.

_Crap. _Gohan thought as he began to sweat now. This was not how he wanted to start his morning. _What do I say? I don't have a jet with me! Umm…_ Gohan was at a loss yet he knew he had to come up with something quick.

"Umm, sure maybe at lunch." Gohan said all too quickly.

"Great. I am looking forward to seeing this jet. It must be really fast for you to not to go insane from commuting such a long distance every single day." Videl said. _Those jets are extremely expensive. I wonder how he could afford one. For some reason I am still not convinced that he is telling the truth about everything. _

"It really isn't that bad but okay." Gohan said with a smile. _This is not good. I always end up getting backed into a corner with no way out. Think Gohan! _Gohan said in his mind.

Within minutes, other students walked into the classroom. Most of them were not happy that they had to be up this early in their main core class. Soon, the teacher, Mr. R who teaches history and English waltzed in excited. Some of the students were surprised considering how dull he usually is.

"I have an exciting history project for you all!" Mr. R said with enthusiasm. Groans could be heard throughout the classroom. The last thing they wanted was to do a project

The loudest groan came from Sharpner. "Do you hear that? Just my luck." He said not happily.

"Oh why don't you like relax." Erasa said. "It can't be that bad."

"History? We have done English for the past three days, why history now?" Gohan asked.

"That's right cutie, you are new here! Normally we like spend the first three days of the week working on language arts then on Thursday and Friday we do history!" Erasa squealed.

Gohan looked at her strangely. _How is she always so happy?_

"In continuation of looking at important battles in history, one must include the terror of King Piccolo who was in power for a brief amount of time about thirty years ago. He was also in power ages ago but there is very little information about that era. I want you to write a research paper about it going far and wide to get your information. The top five will be published. This is your time to shine and this project is worth 50% of your history and English grade. It will be due at the end of the semester." Mr. R lectured.

Gohan's face turned white. This was the last thing he wanted to do a research paper on. He knew little about Piccolo's past except that it wasn't exactly pure.

Sharpner sighed at the description of the project. Videl didn't seem pleased however she was not moaning and carrying on like Sharpner. Erasa was ecstatic as ever as nothing ever seemed to ruin her mood.

Mr. R passed out an instruction sheet. "As you see, this is a very important project for your grade. I suggest that you start soon as this will take a long time to compose. Any questions?" Everyone was too upset to have any real questions.

Gohan read the instruction sheet with a frown on his face. _I have to look this up like everyone else so it seems like a normal paper. I didn't know Piccolo was this well known. _Gohan thought while letting out a sigh. _This is turning out to be a great day and I still don't know what to do about the jet thing!_

Soon lunch came around and Gohan finally came up with an idea to deal with Vide's request to see his jet. Once the bell rang, he immediately flew towards Capusle Corp. so he could _barrow_ a jet. He landed on the Capsule Corporation lawn area in the back where the Brief's lived. He ran though the doors frantically.

"Brat, are you here for another beating by yours truly?" Vegeta said with a smirk. He was clad in just shorts and he clearly had just come out of the gravity chamber where he spends most of his time.

"I don't have time for you Vegeta! Where is Bulma?" Gohan said about to tear his hair out. He needed a jet fast so he could fly back and show Videl.

Vegeta snorted and just left without saying a word. _I should have known he wouldn't help me. _Gohan thought as he tried to sense her ki. It was rather small so it took him a minute. _There._ Gohan ran down the hall into one of Bulma's personal labs where she played with her inventions. At the end of the hallway he came to a screeching halt.

"Gohan!" a young boy said as he came around the corner.

"Hey Trunks, I need to talk to your mother really fast." Gohan said about to enter her lab.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Trunks asked ignoring his request.

"Yeah, but I have a little time off." Gohan said.

"Can you play with me?" Trunks asked with a glimmer in his eye.

"I can't right now." Gohan said but immediately regretted it as Trunks made a sad face. "Hey there squirt, lighten up. I promise to play with you next time I am over."

Immediately Trunks' face brightened with a smile. He then turned and walked into Bulma's lab to get a capsule jet.

"How many times did I tell you Trunks to not come in here when I am working!" Bulma screeched turning her head while Gohan covered his ears. _That is almost worse than my mom._

"Oh! Gohan! What are you doing here?" She said in a much calmer happier voice. "Shouldn't you be in school? Skipping already?" She smirked while putting down her tools.

"Umm, no I need to barrow a fast capsule jet please!" Gohan said anxiously. Bulma had a questionable look on her face.

"Uhh, sure but can't you just fly?" Bulma asked.

"It's a long story but basically there is this girl that doesn't believe I have a jet to get to school and I need one to show her I'm not lying!" Gohan said.

"Huh? A girl?" Bulma asked with a smirk.

"Bulma please not now." Gohan said.

"Fine, but I want to hear about this girl later. What is her name?" Bulma asked.

Gohan sighed. "Videl, Videl Satan." He said.

"Wow Gohan, isn't she the daughter of Mr. Satan the one that beat Cell?" Bulma said sarcastically.

"Yeah but she doesn't know." Gohan said as Bulma reached into her pocket and pulled out a tiny capsule.

"This is my fastest Jet. It isn't even on the market yet but it should suffice." Bulma said.

"Thanks a ton Bulma!" Gohan said while flying out the open window.

"Gohan! What did I say about flying out of my window!" Bulma yelled but he already was long gone. She sighed and got her tools to continue working.

After a quick flight he landed on the roof of Orange Star High School. He ran down towards the lawn area where students would sit if the weather permitted. She saw Videl and Erasa talking underneath a large tree.

"Where is Sharpner?" Gohan asked.

Videl turned around. "There you are! Where did you go?" Videl asked.

"I had to go to the bathroom but here I am now." Gohan said with his hands in his pocket ready to show Videl his jet.

"You really need to work on that bladder problem Gohan. That was a long bathroom break. That is three times since you have been here." Sharpner said while walking towards them.

"So let's see it already. I am curious to which Capsule Corp. jet you have." Videl said.

Gohan took the capsule out of his pocket and threw it on the ground. After the cloud of capsule smoke steam whatever it is left, it revealed a beautiful jet no one has ever seen. Gohan began to start sweating. _Dang it. I should have asked Bulma for one of the clunkers._

"I have never seen this jet before Gohan." Videl said eyeing the beautiful aircraft. The paint was metallic as if it was just let off the factory lines. "What model is this one?" Videl asked.

"Umm…" Gohan was at loss of words.

"Can you open it?" Videl asked.

Gohan was at a loss of words again. He had never operated one of these things before. Thankfully his memory reminded him of Bulma once opening a jet up when they were transporting his father during the Cell Games. He walked up to 'his' jet and opened it. The interior was as nice as the outside of the craft.

Videl was surprised. _How does he afford that? Doesn't he live in the mountains? Why is there no model number on the back? All jets are supposed to have them unless it's still a prototype. Hmm. _Videl thought as this jet was clearly better than her own which the deep pockets of the Satan City police department had purchased for her.

"It's a prototype" Gohan blurted out seeing the confused face of Videl without thinking. Videl turned her head to Gohan still confused. _Umm, maybe I shouldn't have said that._

"A prototype? Capsule Corp. doesn't usually give out their prototypes except for testing." Videl explained.

"Well, I know someone who works at Capsule Corp." Gohan said.

"My dad can't even get a hold of Capsule Corporation's prototype jets. How is it that you get one?" Videl asked.

"Umm" Gohan was clueless. He knew why her father never got a hold of Bulma's prototypes. He couldn't blame her. Videl was however backing him into a corner again. He most certainly didn't want to tell them that she knew Bulma Briefs because he didn't want to attention. He knew she was known but he didn't know how much. He was mistaken once already with Piccolo's status in the world.

Sharpner didn't like all the attention Gohan was receiving from Videl. Sharpner wrapped his arm around Videl's shoulder and brought her closer to his body. The result was a very fast punch towards Sharpner's stomach. He then doubled over in pain.

"Don't do that to me again!" Videl said angrily.

Gohan was surprised at Videl's speed as it was much better than your typical human. _Hmm she may be even stronger than her father._

"Come on Videl, why do we have to play this waiting game." Sharpner said getting to his feet.

"Just because you kiss up to my father doesn't mean that you can _have_ me as a girlfriend." Videl said with a bit of venom.

"Ugh" Sharpner mumbled and walked away.

"Sometimes he really gets to me." Videl said thankful he was leaving.

"Yeah he can be like that but he's still a good friend!" Erasa said happily.

Gohan smiled at the exchange for some reason. _Videl is strong. _Gohan seemed to like her the most out of the three. Sharpner was to macho for him and Erasa high pitched voice would kill his ears. She was too happy also. Videl was strong minded and strong physically. She also used that skill to help the good and contain evil. _Then again Videl doesn't seem the person that would like me very much. Hmmm_.


	2. Close Call

A/N – Thank you **NANLIT **for my only review even though hundreds read my first chapter. Thanks for the correction explaining that Piccolo took over the world roughly 20 years ago, and not 30. Hope you guys like this chapter! Note to reviewer(s) at bottom of very chapter.

It was finally nearing the end of a long week for Videl and what a week it was. There had been several violent crimes she faced this week. Saiayman also showed up out of the middle of nowhere earlier this week and what a mystery he was to her. Also one of her teachers gave all the students a hard project which involved a lot of research and writing. She was thankful that this was her last class even though it was physical education.

They just so happened to be doing martial arts in PE. She was frequently called down to assist the teacher because of her renowned skill in martial arts. Sharpner, also a star pupil under Mr. Satan is a skilled martial artist for human standards. Gohan decided it would be best if he stayed on the sidelines and play dumb when it came to martial arts. He didn't want his background to be revealed as this was the first time in his life he could try to 'fit in.' People had been paired into helping each other with their fighting stance.

"So Gohan let's see your stance. I will point out your flaws." Sharpner said so proudly.

"Umm, I haven't done much martial arts." Gohan countered.

"That's fine. I wouldn't expect a nerd to know much." Sharpner said flexing his muscles. "Now try to get into a defensive position."

Gohan got into the most pathetic defensive position he could muster. There were clearly flaws in his position as you didn't need a martial artist to figure that out.

"Umm, is this good?" Gohan asked.

Sharpner was surprised. _Wow, what a nerd _Sharpner thought. _I could fight him with five percent of my skill and still beat him up with a stance like that. Pathetic. _"Gohan you can't be serious. Bring your arms in more incase the opponent wanted to jab you with a fast punch." Sharpner explained.

"Like this?" Gohan said and played dumb. He brought in both of his arms very close in leaving his shoulders and the rest of his body out of reach if someone tried to attack.

"Here. Watch." Sharpner said as he got into the trademark Satan defensive position. "Now try to hit me and watch me block it."

Gohan hesitated. _What if I hurt him?_ Gohan thought.

"Don't worry mountain boy. You couldn't possibly hurt me now try and hit me." Sharpner said beaming with pride and apparently reading his mind as well.

Gohan took a step forward getting ready to punch Sharpner with as little power he could use. Over the years, he knew he had a hard time controlling his power down to human level. With practically no power, he threw a punch at Sharpner. Sharpner, using his quick speed, blocked his punch. He immediately felt pain in his forearm as the punch was much stronger than he had anticipated. Sharpner stood his ground even with sharp pain in his arm. He wasn't about to show that he was hurt in front of everyone.

"Wow Gohan, you have a little more power than I thought!" Sharpner explained. _What is he made of, steel? That really hurt!_ Sharpner thought as he began to rub his arm discreetly not wanting the other kids to notice.

"What? Did he hurt you Sharpner?" Videl said with a smirk on her face.

"Mountian boy? Are you serious? Of course not Videl." Sharpner said in a surprise manner. _How could his punch hurt me that much? That doesn't make any sense! That must have been the hardest punch he ever threw and he probably used up all his strength in one punch. Nerd._

All of a sudden, Videl's watch went off. "What is it chief?" Videl said in a serious tone.

"They are tearing us apart! We need your help down at Satan City Bank." The Chief said as she could clearly hear gunfire in the background.

"Gotta go." Videl said and took off running.

"Gimmie a call when you get home Videl!" Erasa said as Videl ran towards the open field. She immediately threw her capsule on the ground which revealed a jet. Within seconds she was in the air flying fast towards Satan City Bank. Gohan watched jet get further and further away.

"Umm, be right back Sharpner. I need to go use the restroom." Gohan said with a smile.

Sharpner sighed. That was like the fifth time this week that he had gone to the bathroom and with his notorious record, he wasn't coming back. Class was almost over anyways. Gohan ran to the 'bathroom' to relieve himself but truthfully he ran towards the top of Orange Star High School. Once at the top he flew off to help Videl out.

_Satan City Bank_

"You guys suck!" a robber said laughing while unleashing a barrage of bullets at one of the Satan City's police cars.

The six robbers were using semi automatic weapons therefore the police were outgunned. The police hid behind a car scared as they tried to fire their shot guns at the robbers.

"Why don't we get out of here already?" A robber said to their leader. The leader nodded his head and began to jump in their getaway van with bags of money.

"Not so fast!" Videl said arriving at the scene and with her advantage of surprise, she punched the first robber in the head. He hit the ground knocked out cold. She then went on to the remaining robbers as the police cheered at her victories. She easily defeated the robbers.

Finally arriving at one of the last robbers so she thought, she used the same punch however this one seemed to be more prepared. He managed to dodge her first punch but failed to dodge the second one. She got a crushing blow to his stomach.

Out of nowhere, the car that the police were taking cover behind blew up. Videl immediately looked in that direction. "What?" she screeched as pieces of car were scattered across the street.

She saw the police bodies scattered across the ground from the explosion. Some had missing body limbs others probably just knocked out by the blast. _Oh my god. What happened?_ Videl thought as she was getting slightly more scared. She never really had to deal with people exploding things.

"You liked that didn't you?" The leader said. Videl turned towards him about to attack but she stopped very quickly.

"I wouldn't do anything too hasty." The leader of the robbers said. "Unlike my minions, I came prepared. Those poor cops didn't even realize what hit him" he said pointing at the multiple sticks of dynamite he had laughing maniacally. He had his semi automatic weapon pointed at her as well.

"You murderer! You won't get away with this! I will get you!" Videl said with anger. He had just killed some of the people she worked with.

"I don't think you are in a position to say something like that." The leader explained. "Unlike other _criminals _as you say, I am much smarter and the first thing I am going to do now is unload a full clip of bullets in your head." He smirked at Videl's frightened face.

She looked in the corner of her eye to see if any of the police were still standing. Sadly none of them were able to get up after the blast. She was out of options.

"Good bye Ms. Satan." He said as she could hear the first shot fired.

Her life flashed before her eyes. Everything that she remembered up until just a few minutes ago flashed in her mind. She could hear the rapid fire of the bullets but so far no pain. Her eyes were closed at the impending death. Finally after what seemed forever the clip had ended but she hadn't felt any pain. Her heart was racing and her whole body was shaking.

After a few seconds which seemed to take forever, she cracked her right eye open. In front of her was someone. She then opened both eyes and could see the back of someone who saved her. She was in a daze but tried to maintain some sort of thought process. _Saiayman._

The leader was surprised to see the bullets he had fired get bounced off this one person's body. He dropped his gun in utter shock that this person was still standing.

"But How?" The criminal muttered.

Gohan was beyond angry. This person was serious about killing his friend, Videl. Thankfully he had the goofy helmet on his head else his looks would kill. He hadn't felt this sort of anger since Cell tried to kill all of his friends and family.

"You are going to pay! You are just as bad as Cell!" Gohan yelled as he charged this criminal in blind anger. He punched him so hard, Videl could hear the crack of many bones breaking as he went flying into the wall of Satan Bank. With the side of the bank cracked the criminal fell towards the ground. He was dead.

"Saiya- Saiyaman?" Videl stuttered looking at the criminal. She had never seen a body flung like that. She had never dealt with someone firing bombs and guns at her before also. This situation had scared her to death.

Gohan calmed down after taking some deep breaths. He wished that he didn't lose all reason as his blind rage took over his body. _I really need to control that._

"Saiyaman?" Videl asked as she got to her feet.

"It's okay Videl. He won't ever do that again." Saiyaman said in his fake voice.

_I can't believe it came to that. Saiyaman just saved me. How is it that I was the one needing saving? Where did I go wrong? I shouldn't have to be the one that needs to be saved. What if something like this happens again and he's not there to save me? Then what? _She thought as tear made its way to her eyes. She was still in shock and could hardly think.

Without any warning, she was lifted into the air with Saiyaman as he carried her. Normally she would reject but she was too shocked to be her normal self. She didn't know where he was taking her but there was too much on her mind to care. After a few minutes, she looked up to see Saiyaman and the clear blue sky. She then looked down and almost screamed. It finally hit her she was flying. After a few minutes she was in familiar territory which was calming. It felt like a safe haven for her. Somehow he knew where she lived but that didn't really matter to her right now. They landed in the grassy area in the front of Mr. Satan's mansion.

"Saiya- Saiayman." Videl stuttered.

"It's okay Videl. The man that tried to kill you is dead." Saiyaman explained.

_So that man did try and kill me and I survived thanks to Saiyaman. This isn't some sort of nightmare. _Videl came to a realization. _I need to train more_ she thought.

"Thank you Saiyaman." Videl said eternally thankful. Even though he angered her, he had just saved her life. She had always felt control of every situation and this was the first time she felt out of control.

"It's my duty." Gohan said with a smile. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah thanks. I just need some rest and time to think." Videl said.

"Okay then. Till next time Ms. Satan!" He said happily and flew off. Videl watched him fly until she couldn't see him anymore. _How does he do that? Dad always says it's a trick but I know firsthand that there are no wires or ropes. It's all real._

She walked to her room and sat down on the bed. _I think I am going to take a short nap._ Videl sprawled her legs out on her bed and quickly fell asleep.

Gohan flew home as this week was quite surprising. School was nothing as he thought it would be. So far he still felt ambivalent about school, but things were going somewhat smoothly as he was trying his best to fit in. _Wow what a crazy week! _

The second he touched down in front of his house Gohan's little brother tackled him to the ground. _How does he always catch me off gaurd?_

"Hi big brother!" Goten said with a big smile! "Can you play with me?"

"Sure thing squrt, let me put my things down and I will be out in a minute." Gohan said reverting back to his normal clothes from his Saiyaman costume.

"Hi mom!" Gohan yelled.

"A tad late, where have you been young man?" Chi Chi asked right when he came in.

"A crime came up and I had to save them." Gohan said. Sometimes his mother could be a tad overprotective.

"Oh, tell me about it." Chi Chi said in a calmer voice.

"Well there thieves trying to steal money from the bank. They were armed with weapons so Videl went and tried to save them but they were just too much!"Gohan said remembering his anger at the person who tried to kill Videl.

"Videl huh? Is she a girlfriend of yours?" Chi Chi asked?

"Mom… No we are… _friends._" Gohan forced the last word out. _Are we actually friends? All she does is try to squeeze secrets out of me! Maybe not after what happpend today. Maybe this will help our friendship. _Gohan had a smile yet it went straight back to a questionable look. _But I was under Saiyaman when I saved her life today. Drat!_

"So when do I get to meet her?" Chi Chi asked. "I should really get to know my future daughter in law." Chi Chi said.

"Mom! We are not like that! She hardly considers me a friend!" Gohan explained.

"Not with the way you just thought of her just now son. Mothers can tell these things. Who couldn't love you?" Chi Chi explained moving her finger back and forth.

Blushing slightly and knowing it was pointless to try to argue his mother with girls, he decided to put his things down and go outside and play with Goten.

_Satan Mansion_

Meanwhile, Videl just woke up from a long nap. _Wow I was really pooped out. I can't believe what happened today. Why do I feel both angry and thankful that Saiyaman saved me? He showed me that I still have a lot to work to do to be as strong as him. For one, how on earth does he fly? _With that question, she decided to talk to her dad. After a thorough search for his father in their gigantic mansion, he found him training in one of his many training gyms.

"Hey dad." Videl said as Mr. Satan wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Hey sweetie, did you come to watch and learn from your father training?" Mr. Satan asked.

"Umm no, I wanted to ask you something." Videl said unsure if she should go through with this. She was certain that she would have to hear another victory story about Cell.

"What is it sweetie?" Mr. Satan said genuinely.

"You know those tricks those guys used in the Cell games? How did you know they were tricks?" Videl asked. Mr. Satan was somewhat surprised with this question. He didn't have an exact answer off the top of his head.

He began to laugh a little. "Well sweetie, they had wires and cloaks that helped them disappear and fly. It is impossible to fly sweetie. It's all a trick. Why do you ask?" Mr. Satan explained.

"Oh no reason, thanks dad." Videl said happy with her answer. _Uhh maybe it's best I don't ask him._

"Anytime sweatheart! That's what I am there for! Would you like to hear about the time I killed Cell with my dynamite kick? It wasn't you average dynamite kick." Mr. Satan said prideful.

"Uhh, no thanks dad." Videl said making her retreat hastily. _Well that was pointless._ _Ugh, I need to distract myself from what happened earlier. Maybe I should start that project._

With a goal in mind, she went up to her personal office next to her room in which a large computer screen was ready to use at her disposal. She decided to search for records to see what information existed about King Piccolo. After a few minutes of searching, she was surprised how little information there was about King Piccolo's regime. In fact, there was so little information one couldn't possibly write a paper just by looking online. _Dang, this makes things harder. I bet Mr. R gave us this topic just so we couldn't easily find it online so we actually have to search for it through other means. Maybe if I look in the police files and reports. _

After twenty minutes of searching, there was little information about this. Everyone knew it happened but it was poorly documented online. She did however find one tiny vague excerpt about it in the police files. It read

_Piccolo took over the world ages ago but was eventually taken down by a small group of fighters who gathered at a temple far away from main city. There, Piccolo was met with Earth's fiercest warriors who put up a worthy fight. After many years of terror, one of the fighters finally managed beat King Piccolo but more recently he was resurrected. Recently he tried to take over the world again but his efforts were in vain as Son Goku saved the world from certain destruction such as what once happened centuries before. – Capsule Corporation_

Videl looked at this piece of information over and over again. This was all she could fine after searching online for over twenty minutes. She printed the small article out and put it in her binder that she just created for this research project. She knew she was going to have to go to the local library to see if there was more.

She read it over once more. _Why does Capsule Corporation have an excerpt about Piccolo in the police files? Is it possible that there is more information in the Capsule Corporation files? Just my luck. I take the hardest class at school and they give us this impossible assignment._

Her next task was to look up more on this Son Goku person. She knew he had won a World Martial Arts Tournament a while ago but she didn't know much more about him. She looked online expecting to find an abundance of information as everyone had heard of his accomplishment as a fighter. After a few minutes of searching she was once again surprised to find very little information about him. _It's like any subject matter about them was destroyed. How bizarre. _

A/N- Next chapter should hopefully be out within a week.

Reviewer(s)

NANLIT- Thank you so much for reviewing! I appreciate the kind words and I hope you liked this chapter. Oh there will definitely be things going on behind Gohan's back between Chi and Bulma in the coming chapters :). Taking it nice and slow for now.


	3. Capsule Corp Surprise

**A/N- **Wow! Thanks for the honest reviews! Keep them coming! I decided to update faster due to popular request. One thing that was brought up was the fact that Gohan killed this criminal. The thought process behind that is that sometimes Gohan loses control of himself. Even though Videl and Gohan have known each other for a week, Gohan still thinks of her as friend and if someone tries to kill one of his friends, we know what can happen. If I were to redo it, I would do it differently but it isn't totally out of the norm for Gohan to do that even though he is pure hearted. I bet if Freeza was a lot weaker, Gohan would have killed him when he stabbed his friend, Krillin.

"I hope you all started working on your research project over the weekend" Mr. R explained to the class walking back and forth. "Those that did start probably came to a dead end. Those that haven't started should soon as this isn't your typical research paper."

Videl sat there with a questionable look on her face. "Mr. R?" Videl asked.

"Yes Ms. Satan." Mr. R pointed towards the back.

"How do you expect us to go about this project? I did a little research over the weekend and like you said, I came to a dead end." Videl explained.

Mr. R stopped pacing in front of the class. "Well Ms. Satan, you bring up a very important point. As you well know this class is one of the most challenging classes at Orange Star. Unlike other classes where you can go online and do some quick research, you will have to go above and beyond that to get an A." He clarified. "You are some of the brightest students in Orange Star so I expect the very best."

"Just great. What does he expect us to do, go to the library? Interview people? Find King Piccolo himself?" Sharpner said sarcastically to his friends. He turned back to see Mr. R staring right at him.

"Why yes Sharpner. I do expect you to go out of your way to do this project. That includes doing research outside of the computer." Mr. R explained.

Gohan sat there slightly concerned. _This project doesn't sound good. The last thing I need is for people to connect Piccolo to me. Surely that's impossible as there are no records of me _Gohan thought.

The rest of the day went by without much excitement. Gohan felt that he was settling into his new school nicely. Each day, things went by smoother and he started to call Erasa, and to some extent Videl and Sharpner his friends. Thankfully there was no crime today so Gohan didn't have to come up with the bathroom excuse.

"Tomorrow we are going to use what we have learned today with your partners so be ready for a little more physical action." The PE teacher said as the students were eager to get home after a long Monday.

"Well, see you all tomorrow!" Gohan said cheerfully as he walked down the hall.

"Bye Gohan!" Erasa yelled. Gohan waved back at the group and ran upstairs. Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner stood there in their typical postures watching him go upstairs.

"Why do you think he is going upstairs?" Erasa questioned.

"He does have that dynocapsule jet so maybe he does what Videl does and takes off from the top of the building." Sharpner explained. Videl began to frown.

"He better not take my spot! Nobody else goes up there except for me" Videl said.

"Relax! I am sure you two can like share." Erasa said happily.

"Whatever" Videl muttered.

"So have you started that project Videl?" Erasa said changing the subject. Videl turned around to face Erasa. This was something she was interested in.

"I did a little research but came to a dead end like Mr. R said." Videl explained.

"Yeah, like how strange? I spent an hour on Friday seeing if there was any information online but there is like nothing." Erasa said.

"You should have asked nerd boy. I bet he already finished the project." Sharpner added.

"You really like need to stop calling him that!" Erasa said pointing her finger accusingly at Sharpner.

"It just needs to be known that Gohan is a nerd." Sharpner said.

"So what?" Erasa said.

"I'm just saying" Sharpner said casually with his arms crossed.

"Anyway, did you find anything about King Piccolo Sharpner?" Videl asked bring the conversation back on track.

"Didn't even start" Sharpner said.

"Well take a look at this" Videl said pulling out a small binder. She opened it showing a small paragraph printed out. "I found this in the police files." Sharpner and Erasa read over the small paragraph signed by Capsule Corporation about King Piccolo.

"That's it?" Sharpner asked.

"Yeah but look who it's signed by" Videl said.

"Capsule Corporation." Erasa said slowly. "How strange."

"Yeah, I am thinking of going down there and seeing if there is any more information. Perhaps Capsule Corporation has more information in their files." Videl said.

"I want to come. Maybe we will see Bulma Briefs!" Erasa said excitedly. She was practically jumping up and down.

"I doubt it but do you want to go now?" Videl asked.

"Sure." Erasa said with a smile. "Coming Sharpner?" Erasa asked.

"No thanks. I have to work on my muscles this afternoon." Sharpner said flexing his arms.

"Whatever, let's go Erasa." Videl said as they decided to split. Sharpner went on home and Erasa and Videl climb the stairs to the top of Orange Star High.

The flight was only about 15 minutes as Satan City is interconnected with the West City megalopolis. After the first five minutes usually Videl and Erasa would be having a nice conversation but not today.

_Something is not right_ Erasa thought. "Videl, is something the matter?"

Videl sighed as she could never lie to her best friend. "You always did know when something important was on my mind Erasa." Videl said as she remembered what happened on Friday.

"Spill! I want to hear it." Erasa said.

"Well you know about the hold up at the bank on Friday?" Videl asked.

"Yeah! It was all over the news! Some of the police officers died in an explosion!" Erasa said.

"Well when I got there everything was going as planned but one of the criminals blew up the car where the police were taking cover. It scared me as I don't usually deal with people exploding things. This wasn't your typical explosion! It blew the car to bits!" Videl explained staring out the front window.

"How awful!" Erasa said genuinely.

Videl put the jet on autopilot and turned to her best friend. "I know but that isn't what is bothering me" she explained.

"You can tell me Videl. Remember we're best friends!" Erasa said giving some emotional comfort. Videl sighed.

"The guy that exploded the cop car pulled out his gun and pointed it at me. I didn't have time to react and he unloaded a clip straight at me. I was sure that I was dead but for some reason I didn't feel any bullets. It was Saiyaman. He came and rescued me somehow! Do you know how it makes me feel when I am the one needing to be rescued?" Videl asked as she was getting slightly angry.

"Even the best need help sometimes." Erasa said softly.

"Yeah well that's not all of it. Saiyaman got so angry he killed the criminal. I know the criminal is dead but it still scares me to think that I got into that situation. What if next time Saiyaman isn't there?" Videl asked.

"You did your best Videl and that is all that matters. Obviously you were meant to live else Saiyaman wouldn't have come. I would be blessed." Erasa said.

"Yeah you are right. He saved my life and I am so thankful of that but sometimes he just makes me really angry. I can't believe he took my city to patrol!" Videl said with a raised voice.

"Well I guess we should be thankful he did else you might not be here right now." Erasa said.

"I guess so." Videl said. _I just wish he would stay out of my business but then again I owe my life to him. If only I knew who he really is. I wish he would just take that stupid helmet off._

"Any luck finding out who he is?" Erasa asked as if she was reading her mind.

"No, but I will!" Videl said with a slight smirk.

"You will never give up." Erasa sighed.

"You are right. How can I trust him when he has to hide himself?" Videl asked.

"Well I think you should show a little more trust as he purposely saved your life." Erasa explained.

"Yeah I guess." Videl said still not convinced. _I will find you out even if it's the last thing I do!_

"So have you ever been to Capsule Corp.?" Erasa asked her best friend changing the subject. The large dome was in visible distance as Videl flew straight for the landmark.

"Nope. My father hasn't even been here before. I hope they have a visitor's center." Videl said wishfully.

"I don't know if they have a visitor's center at their headquarters. I think when people visit, they usually go to their corporate headquarters in downtown West City." Erasa said.

"Well it's too late now. Either way I am curious to see their compound" Videl said as she landed in front of the large dome. Both of them got out and looked around. Videl was slightly surprised thinking there would be a ton of security but so far there was nothing. There was a long walkway up to what she thought was the front door.

_Maybe I should have called first. I hope that I can find something about King Piccolo_ Videl thought as they got to the front door.

"May I help you?" a voice said from a speaker next to the door. Videl and Erasa were surprised.

"Hello. My friend and I are working on a school project but we both came to a dead end which leads us to Capsule Corporation. We were wondering if we can have some help." Videl said in the most professional voice she could muster.

"Your names please?" the speaker said.

"I am Videl Satan"

"And I am Erasa."

"Please come in." the voice said as the door unlocked. The two students walked in and looked around the large room. A lady who looked very professional walked in from a hallway.

"Hello, my name is Akiko." The lady said happily. "How may I help you?"

Erasa's eyes bulged out. "Wait! You are THE famous scientist Akiko" Erasa squealed.

"Well, I wouldn't go THAT far but yes I am the Akiko you have probably heard of." Akiko said.

"Wouldn't go that far? You are one of the most famous scientists in the World! You work with THE Bulma Briefs! I can't believe I am meeting you!" Erasa countered extending her arm and shaking hands with Akiko.

"Pleasure to meet you." Akiko said shaking hands with both of them. "So how may I help the crime fighter of Satan City and her friend?"

"We have a project but I have a quick question first." Videl said.

"Shoot." Akiko said.

"Why was it you that came to the front door? Isn't there a visitor's center or something like that?" Videl said.

"Well Ms. Satan, while this is the Capsule Corporations Headquarters, most employees work downtown in the Capsule Corporation towers and underground lab. Bulma lives here along with her family and a select few scientist's work here alongside Bulma." Akiko explained.

"Wow! That is incredible!" Erasa said excitedly.

Videl cleared her throat. "Yeah. So we are here because we have a research project and we came to a dead end. I was wondering if I could have access to the Capsule Corporation files in order to pursue this project." Videl said professionally.

"Sure. It would be my pleasure to help out someone as brave as you are. Might I ask what the project is on?" Akiko asked.

Before Videl could say anything the door in which they came through opened once again. Videl and Erasa turned around and both were completely surprised. Gohan stood in the doorway confused to why his two classmates were there.

"Gohan!" Erasa said surprised.

Gohan looked at her two classmates in utter shock. _Oh no! What are they doing here? _Gohan thought as he slowly walked in and shut the door behind him.

"You know Gohan?" Akiko asked Erasa and Videl.

Videl was taken back. _What could he be doing here? Did he follow us here? Wait a sec. Akiko knows Gohan?_ Videl thought as her mind was racing.

"You know Akiko?" Videl asked Gohan.

"Umm." Gohan was at a loss of words. He knew that Akiko was well known. What was he suppose to say? Was he suppose to just be truthful and say that he knew Bulma very well and that he would oftentimes help her on projects?

"Well?" Videl said getting slightly irritated. _What is his secret _Videl thought.

"Umm, I- I sometimes help out Akiko on projects at Capsule Corp." Gohan said stuttered. _Well it's partially true even though I usually help Bulma. _

"But Gohan? How? That's incredible but with your smarts I wouldn't be too surprised." Erasa said.

_Something is not right. How would Gohan help out Akiko when she works closely with Bulma Briefs? Is it possible that Gohan actually knows Bulma Briefs? Not even my father knows her. There is more than meets the eye with Gohan. _Videl said as she looked at Gohan like a piece of meat.

Saying Gohan was nervous is an understatement. He could feel his heart pounding his chest as this was not the way to lay low in high school. _Just my luck! I mean really. I should have been able to sense Videl inside before I came in because she has a higher than normal power level. Man, not training is taking its toll! Maybe Vegeta was right._ Gohan's eyes bulged for a second. _I forgot about Vegeta! I hope he doesn't come out of the gravity room! _

"Wha- What are you guys doing here?" Gohan asked.

"Well we came to work on that project Mr. R gave us." Erasa explained. "What are you doing here Gohan?"

"Umm" Gohan was once again at a loss of words. _How did they make the connection between Piccolo and Capsule Corp? It must be a coincidence. _He looked over at Akiko in a desperate plea. Akiko was aware that Gohan was trying to keep himself quiet in high school. Bulma had told her that his godson was entering high school.

"He came to work with me." Akiko said.

"Gohan ! I knew I heard your voice! What can I do for my godson today?"

Erasa and Videl turned around to see who said that. There stood someone who looked just like Bulma Briefs!

_Bulma you have impeccable timing _Gohan thought as he began to sweat. _Crap._

"OH MY GOD!" Erasa squealed.

**Reviewers…**

NANLIT- Thanks so much for the review! There will be a lot of "finding out" things by Videl :)  
Mr. Blue22- Something like that might happen. Thanks for the suggestion!  
Agent 004 Taco Cat- Thanks for the honest review. I hope my explination at the beginning may shet a little light. I think I PM'd you. I hope you like this fic more as I get further into it.  
Esaria- Thanks for the review! Hope what I said at the top may shed a little light to why Gohan killed the criminal. Oh it will definitely get more interesting.  
ggf31416- Perhaps or maybe it was Capsule Corp. that didn't want it to be public. I am not sure yet myself lol. It will be said in time. Whoever/whatever it was probably has a lot of power whether it be money or political.  
The0Blind0Writer- Thanks so much for the suggestions. I am still not sure where I am going in this fic although somewhere.  
Damex- I continued! Hope you like it!

**A/N**- Next chappie should be out within a week possibly sooner considering my last estimate :D The next chappie will likely be longer also.


	4. Dodging Bullets

A/N- Wow! Thanks for the reviews everyone! Note to reviewers at bottom. I feel like this is a setting the stage chapter. Hope you guys like it!

"OH MY GOD!" Erasa squealed. Gohan plugged his ears as the screech could have broken windows!

Bulma stood there smiling clad in a casual T-shirt with the famous Capsule Corporation logo on it. "Are these your new school friends Gohan?" Bulma asked happily.

_What impeccable timing. Does she know what she is even doing? She will ruin everything! _Gohan stood there trying to get control of the situation. _There is nothing I can do _Gohan thought as looked at Videl in the corner of his eye. She had a look of shock. Gohan then turned back to Bulma.

"Umm yeah. This is Erasa and Videl" Gohan said pointing at each of his friends. _This is just perfect. _Gohan let out a loud sigh.

"I can't believe it's you!" Erasa squeal as she immediately shook hands with her. Her excitement was totally evident to Bulma.

Videl felt like her jaw had dropped. _I can't believe what I just heard. If I heard correctly, Ms. Briefs is Gohan's godmother? No wonder he treats me like everyone else. He knows even more important people than me. She is even more important than my father in some respects!_ Videl tried to clear her mind as she had so many questions.

"It's a great honor to meet you Ms. Breifs" Videl said. _I can't believe I am meeting Bulma Briefs, President of Capsule Corporation and an incredible scientist. _

"Please call me Bulma." she said as Videl and Bulma shook hands. "Pleasure to meet you Videl-"

"Videl, Videl Satan." The crime fighter of Satan City finished.

"Satan as in Mr. Satan the one that _defeated_ Cell" Bulma forced out of her mouth.

"Y- Yes" Videl stuttered.

"Well that's interesting. It's a pleasure to meet someone as brave as yourself. I have heard of your crime fighting career in Satan City." Bulma said praising the girl.

"You HAVE to tell me who does your hair!" Erasa interrupted. Bulma chuckled at the comment.

"Sure." Bulma said with a smile. "Did Gohan bring you here for a tour?" Bulma asked looking at Gohan.

"Not exactly" Videl said narrowing her eyes slightly looking at Gohan. "We didn't even know you two were close."

Ignoring Gohan's frantic shushing sounds, Bulma went on to say "Oh yes we go way back. I have known Gohan since his dad brought him over to the island that one time. What a day that turned out to be."

Gohan sighed. This wasn't getting anywhere. "Yeah" Gohan mumbled as he felt like this situation was hopeless. _Ok fine. So what if Erasa and Videl know that Bulma is my godmother._

"So what did you come for then?" Bulma asked kindly.

"Well before Gohan came through the door, we were talking to Akiko about this research project and we were wondering if we could go through your files. I came to a dead end which leads me to Capsule Corporation." Videl said.

Gohan's eyes bulged out of his head once again. _Oh no! I forgot about that project! Crap, crap, crap. _Gohan felt really hot all of a sudden.

"Sure Videl. What is the project on?" Bulma asked when she saw Gohan who didn't look to well.

"Gohan you doing okay? You look like you have a fever." Erasa said concerned. Gohan looked like he needed some air.

"Don't worry, I am fine Erasa" Gohan said with a sigh. "Bulma?" Gohan asked._ This situation seems hopeless._

"What's up kid?" Bulma asked.

"Can I talk to you?" Gohan asked. "Alone?" Gohan pointed down the hallway.

"Huh? Wait a second." Videl protested.

"Sure Gohan." Bulma said. "Akiko can you help these students with this request?" Akiko nodded her head yes while Bulma and Gohan began to walk away.

_What on earth is that for? What is Gohan hiding now _Videl thought.

"Bulma!" Gohan shrieked once they were in a totally separate room.

"What? What is it?" Bulma asked innocently.

"Do you know what you just did? They all know that I am part of your family! How am I supposed to be a normal kid in high school now that they know I know you?" Gohan said with a frown on his face.

"Oh Gohan. It didn't even occur to me." Bulma said with her hands up.

"Oh well. I will think of something." Gohan mumbled. "There is one more problem."

"What is it?" Bulma said to her godson.

"The project we are doing is on King Piccolo and his reign of terror! I don't know how they connected you and Piccolo but we need to do something fast!" Gohan said getting louder at the end.

"Don't be such a drama king. Relax. Akiko won't let them get any information regarding you. So what if they do their project. It's not like they will find out that you were Piccolo's martial arts student." Bulma said

"Are you sure?" Gohan asked.

"Certain. You know Akiko. She wouldn't do something like that" Bulma said reassuringly.

"Okay. Let's go back out there but make sure you don't say anything about me being a Saiyan, Cell, Freeza, Namek, or any other fights I have been in. I don't need any more attention than I already have." Gohan said.

"Relax Gohan. I promise I won't say anything" Bulma reassured however she had ulterior motives. _I think Gohan needs more attention but maybe not right now. _Bulma thought as the two headed back.

The two walked back out in the room they came from but only to find that nobody was there. Gohan began to sweat a little getting worried. He immediately tracked Videl's ki as they were deeper within the Capsule Corporation compound.

"They are somewhere over there." Gohan said pointing his finger.

"Akiko must have taken them to one of my offices so they could look up files in our computer database." Bulma said and began to walk in that direction.

"Are you sure they won't find too much information?" Gohan asked.

Bulma stopped. "Gohan. Deep breaths. I told you Akiko wouldn't do that. Akiko knows a lot about you already and she knows where to take them and where not to take them. There is hardly any information about Piccolo anyways." Bulma said.

"Okay. Thanks Bulma." Gohan said as they began to walk towards one of her many offices.

After walking down a long hallway, they found the office Erasa and Videl were in. Akiko walked out the office before Bulma and Gohan walked in.

"I showed them some of the files in our database but I don't think they are going to find much." Akiko said.

"Thanks Akiko. I will take over from here." Bulma said.

"Thanks." Akiko said and walked back to the lab she came from.

Bulma and Gohan walked inside the office and saw Erasa sitting in the chair while Videl was leaning on the desk with her elbows. _I really hope they don't find anything _Gohan thought.

"Any luck?" Bulma asked.

"Not yet but can I show you something?" Videl asked as she pulled out a small binder. She opened it to the page that had the small excerpt she found in the police files. She took out the piece of paper and gave it to Bulma.

Bulma read over the small paragraph. _Interesting. I wrote this a long time ago. I wonder how it ended up in the Satan City police files._

"You probably won't find much more than this in our files." Bulma said. _Because most of that information is hidden deep within this building. _

"Dang" Videl said slightly frustrated. _I don't even think Mr. R knew that it was impossible to find information on this King Piccolo _Videl thought. "I can't believe Mr. R gave us this project."

"Sounds like a hard project. You are in the same class right Gohan?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah. This is going to be tough" Gohan tried to sound convincing.

"Well, I need to help Akiko with this new invention I am working on. Gohan knows the way to my lab if you need anything!" Bulma said.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Ms. Briefs." Videl said with a smile.

"It was great meeting you too. I think I will see more of you two." Bulma said as she left the room. Gohan let out a sigh of relief.

After a few seconds of silence Videl broke it. "Gohan!" Videl yelled.

"Umm?" Gohan mumbled. _Oh great. Here it comes!_

"Why didn't you tell me you were THE godson of Bulma Briefs? Do you know how famous she is?" Videl questioned loudly.

"Uh. You never asked?" Gohan said softly.

"Whatever Gohan. Is there anything else we should know?" Videl asked getting closer to him. She looked him right in the eyes.

"Umm. I don't think so." Gohan said softly starting to feel hot again. Videl stood up staring right at his eyes for a minute.

This was really uncomfortable for Gohan as he never got this close to a girl and he didn't feel like had a lot of control of the situation. A soft blush began to spread across his face.

Videl also realized this was getting a little awkward as her face heated up slightly as she looked deep within Gohan's eyes. Something about his eyes made her feel like this boy had a lot of dark secrets. She began noticed a faint blush on her face which didn't go unnoticed by Erasa. Erasa stared at the two for a second gathering her thoughts. _Wow Videl sure is giving a lot of attention to Gohan _Erasa thought.

Videl's glare didn't seem to work well on Gohan. Normally it would tear a person apart forcing him or her to admit whatever she was trying to squeeze out. This was the first time it didn't really work which gave her a questionable look. _Why isn't it working!_ Videl thought as it always worked on criminals. It even works on Sharpner and Erasa. Even her dad has fallen to The Glare™.

She even made sure to get very up close and personal. She saw Gohan staring right back at her with a questionable look on his face but still nothing had happen. Normally he should have cowered away scared, begging for mercy through whimpering and facial expressions but it had virtually no effect. _Dang. I am going to have to change tactics with him._

"So umm, the only thing I found was the same excerpt that Videl printed out." Erasa said breaking the silence. Videl immediately backed down from Gohan. _That was strange. I will have to ask Videl about that later _Erasa thought as she gave a questionable look towards Videl.

"What about Son Goku?" Videl asked.

Gohan now became much more alert. At the sound of his father, his chest got tight as he never truly got over what had happened even when his father forgave him. _What? How did she even- _His thoughts were interrupted.

"Let me look. The excerpt from the police files did mention him now that you mention it Videl." Erasa said as she entered Son Goku into the search text box.

Videl eyed Gohan and noticed his posture and facial expression changed drastically when she mentioned Son Goku. _You are so confusing Gohan! _Videl thought as nothing added up.

_Please let there be nothing_ Gohan thought. Gohan let a small sigh of relief go. The search came up as invalid.

"Nothing." Erasa said.

"Dang. Apparently he fought Piccolo at a World Martial Arts tournament many years ago. I remember my dad saying that it was a bunch of tricks but I am pretty sure it's all real." Videl said.

"What makes you think those tricks are real?" Gohan asked as he was curious to know also.

"Don't tell anyone but I know firsthand that those are not tricks from fighting crime with Saiyaman." Videl explained. _Can't believe Gohan took interest in that _Videl thought.

"Didn't your dad say they used like wires and jet packs? Didn't he say Cell planted bombs or something like that?" Erasa said.

"I don't know about those people at the Cell Games, but Saiyaman doesn't use tricks" Videl said affirmatively.

Gohan smiled at the exchange of information. He was happy to hear Videl backing him up as when they first met it was all anger from her. Even though he knew Saiyaman and Videl were far from friends, it was nice to her backing him up.

"Well I guess we did all we could here." Videl said even though they didn't make any headway with their research projects.

"Yeah, guess we will have to figure something else out. Any ideas Gohan?" Erasa asked as she got up from the computer.

"Umm, not yet but I will try to think of some though." Gohan said unsure how to go about this project himself.

"Well I guess we should probably get going." Videl said.

"I will show you the way out. It can get kind of confusing in here." Gohan said happily.

The three of them walked down the long hallway they came from towards the front room in which they came in. _This is too nerve racking for me _Gohan thought.

"I still can't believe you are the godson of Bulma Briefs. Do you know how cool that is?" Erasa squealed happily.

"I don't really think of her as famous. She is just family." Gohan said genuinely.

"Still it's cool!" Erasa said.

"Uhh yeah. So I guess I will see you two tomorrow?" Gohan asked.

"Of course!" Erasa said and gave Gohan a hug. Gohan just stood there not sure what to do but decided to hug back. _She is just that type of person I guess._

For some reason Videl felt a tiny knot tie itself inside of her chest. For some unknown reason she didn't exactly like the scene. _Maybe Erasa likes Gohan like that. I was pretty sure that she liked Sharpner more. Gohan knows even more famous people than I do_. _Too many secrets. Something is just not right about him and I will figure it out someday. _

"Uh, bye Videl." Gohan said with a wave after Erasa let go.

"See you tomorrow Gohan" Videl said nicely as she shut the door behind her. Gohan let out a big sigh of relief.

"Wait!" Gohan said opening the door back up. Videl was surprised at how the door jerked back open when she was trying to close it.

"Please don't tell anyone that Bulma is like family to me. I would rather people not know about it." Gohan said worryingly.

"Of course we won't!" Erasa said.

"You're still the same person before we came here. I know what it feels like to be in the lime light." Videl explained with a smile.

"Thanks a lot." Gohan said.

_He knows exactly how I feel sometimes _Videl thought as she finally shut the door.

_That was so close. Just imagine if Vegeta came out of the gravity room! Imagine if Trunks said something he should have! That could have gone a lot worse than I thought. _Gohan sat down on the nearest couch to relax.

"Well that was pointless" Videl said as they were flying back towards Satan City.

"We did learn something about Gohan though. He sure knows important people" Erasa said still surprised.

"I don't get how Gohan could know Bulma. Bulma said something about Gohan's dad. They must know each other." Videl said.

"Yeah but who is his dad? Your average person isn't going to know Bulma Briefs so personally." Erasa said. Videl thought about that for a second.

"Gohan is a very careful not to talk much about himself. Have you noticed that? Even when I was glaring him down, he didn't budge!" Videl confessed.

"What was up with that? I haven't seen you get that close to a boy in a long time. You were practically in his face!" Erasa said with a suggestive tone.

"Don't you even dare" Videl said slowly.

"I am just saying! I can see why you might go for him" Erasa said jokingly getting a rise out of her best friend. Erasa was surprised to see a faint blush on Videl after she said that. _Maybe there is something there _Erasa thought.

"I know what you are thinking and I would never reduce myself down to that level. I don't even like him like that" Videl said.

"Down to what level? He clearly is at a high level if he knows Bulma Briefs" Erasa said. _This is fun _Erasa thought.

"Doesn't matter. I don't know a thing about him and he looks really weak" Videl said. "You know my father wouldn't allow it."

"Contemplating it now huh?" Erasa said with a suggestive tone.

"NO!" Videl fought back.

"His smarts make up it. Your brawns and his smarts! It's perfect!" Erasa said with a smirk.

Videl sighed. It was pointless to argue about boys with her. _She is like in love with every single boy at school. Poor Gohan._

"Anyway, he sure felt buff when I was hugging him back there." Erasa said.

"Please Erasa, not now." Videl said.

Erasa pouted. "Fine!"

After a long day, Videl decided to continue this project on her own. She had taken Erasa home and now she was comfortable in her personal office researching online. She began her search which wasn't going well as she couldn't find anything the first time around. This time she went at it in a different approach. The only person who had personal contact with King Piccolo was Son Goku who supposedly beat him.

She finally ended up finding some information about Goku. Apparently he had fought in the 21st, 22nd, and 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. He was a finalist in the first two and won the third one in which his opponent was King Piccolo who went under the alias Junior. _Hmm. This is interesting. Son Goku must have been really strong. I must find a way to contact him _Videl thought. She decided to go through the police files as they have a lot more contact information than the internet.

After a thorough search she found nothing. _Dang! Maybe if I contact the World Martial Arts Tournament people they might be able to help me. They must have their contact information._

She called the WMAT (World Martial Arts Tournament) office on Papaya Island.

"Hello. You have reached the WMAT. If you are interested in participating in the next tournament, press 1. If you want to know general information, press 2. If you have a question to ask, press 3. If you –"

Videl pressed 3.

"Please hold." An annoying song began to play in the background. Videl finally felt like she was getting somewhere.

"Hello? How may I help you?" the answerer finally picked up.

"Hi, this is Videl Satan and I need some contact information on a former champion."

"I am sorry. We don't give out personal contact information."

Videl sighed. She hated using her father's image to get something. "This is Videl Satan of the Satan City Police Department, daughter of Hercule Satan."

"Oh my apologies. Who's contact information do you need again?"

"Son Goku."

"One moment please."

A few minutes passed. _What is taking so long? Don't they just type in their computer? _Videl thought as she looked at her watch.

"Ms. Satan?"

"Yes."

"Strangely enough we couldn't find his information. We are not sure why as we have almost everybody's contact info on here."

Videl sighed. "What about a finalist named Junior?"

"Junior was just an alias for King Piccolo reincarnated. We most certainly do not have his contact information."

"I really need to contact Son Goku if possible."

"I have an idea. Let me transfer you to the announcer of the WMAT's as he may be able to help you with your request. I will be transferring you to his personal number so he may not pick up but leave a message and he will get back to you."

"Thank you." _This is good. He has seen King Piccolo and Goku with his own eyes_ Videl thought_._ After a few rings someone picked up on the end of the line.

"Hello?"

"Hello. This is Videl Satan."

"Oh hello Ms. Satan. What do I owe this pleasure for?" the WMAT announcer said.

_Finally somebody who knows me _Videl thought. "I am at a dead end and I was trying to find Son Goku's contact information. One of the people who work in the office said that the contact information didn't exist and I was wondering if you could help me."

"Sure let me just put my things down and log into the WMAT database."

"Thank you."

"Son Goku huh? He was an incredible fighter." The announcer said as Videl could hear him imputing something into the computer.

"Can you tell me more about him? Were those tricks real or fake? You know the one my father always says were fake."

"Videl, I shouldn't be saying this but I am positive they were real. The fights with Goku were far more incredible than your father's fights. I hope you don't take offense."

Videl was taken aback. Nobody ever talked bad about her father before. Deep inside of her she felt happy that finally somebody didn't feel her father measured up to his hype. He may have defeated Cell but the way the world worshiped him just wasn't right.

"No worries. I understand. Can you tell me more about Goku?" There was a slight pause in his voice.

"His fights were the most incredible I have seen. He was always in a group of fighters who always seemed to make it past the preliminary rounds. Jakie Chun, Yamcha, Krillin, and Goku always made it to the finals. I just tried to look up all of them and the only contact information I have is on Jakie Chun."

"Dang. He was the Champion of the 21st right?" Videl asked.

"Yes he was. Son Goku was just a boy when he fought him and it was the most incredible fight I had ever seen. They were evenly matched. That was my first tournament I hosted also."

"So Jakie Chun knew Son Goku?"

"Yes, yes he did. They seemed to be close."

"Hmm. You see I am trying to do a project on King Piccolo and there is hardly any information on him. I think it would be wise to contact Son Goku or someone like that."

"Good luck on your quest. I will forward you Jakie Chun's coordinates. I am not totally sure this is his current address but I hope this helps."

"Thanks. I can't wait for the next tournament. I will be old enough to compete!" Videl said excited.

"That's just the type of energy we need Ms. Satan." The WMAT announcer said.

"Great! I will talk to you later." Videl said over the line.

"Until next time Ms. Satan" and the line went dead.

Videl smirked. She finally had some useful information and next weekend she was going to take the long flight to where Jakie Chun lived. She typed the coordinates in her navigation system and strangely they seemed to be in the middle of a vast ocean. She zoomed in and saw there was a tiny island. _Perfect. _This project was getting more interesting to her every passing moment.

**A/N**- Alright. Now things are going to go downhill with Gohan as things get more confusing for Videl next chapter. Perhaps she may finally make some connections. I hope you guys liked this chapter as I didn't want to spill everything at Capsule Corp. just yet. I am contemplating a few ideas for next chapter so give me meh 5 days or so. Ideas welcomed! I'm guessing this fic will probably be closer to 40K words.

Reviewers-

**Damex**- Thanks so much.  
**NANLIT**- I don't want Piccolo to come in just yet however I am sure things will go downhill for Gohan soon. You are right as this may have been a little rushed. I want to develop Videl's and Gohan's friendship a little more also in the coming chapter or two. Thanks for the review and I hope you liked this one!  
**Mr. Blue22**- Gohan is going to get it really soon!  
**skyeofskynet**- I was always interested in the humans (Gohan's friends) finding about Piccolo and his evil past while Gohan stands there helpless.  
**The0Blind0Writer**- updated! I will update the next chapter pretty quickly if school doesn't get in the way. Hope you liked this one!  
**DesertStar87**- Hmm, you bring up an interesting point. I am trying to keep Videl in character but as she gets closer with Gohan she will loosen up not before she learns more of mysterious Gohan.  
**Agent 004 Taco Cat**- Naturally Bulma would huh. Life just isn't going to be easy for Gohan in this fic!  
**TheJulesTee**- Gohan is really shy as this is the first time he has *hung* with teenagers. Some of the Gohan torture isn't original but I hope some of the other ideas in this fic will be original. Thanks for the review!  
**AaronLeach**- Thanks!  
**KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913**- Vegeta will definitely come in and make things hard for Gohan. I feel this fic will be a lot longer than I previously thought.  
**MrSuperSaiyan**- lol… Trunks and Goten will also come in very soon. Poor Gohan… :(  
**MysticGohan87**- Here you go! :) *puts hands up* I am trying to keep a good update speed. Next one will come out later this week!  
**Mr. Satan's big mouth**- Thanks! Nice name lol


	5. Search For Answers

A/N- Thanks for the reviews! Note to reviewers at bottom! Btw, I accidently posted this too fast so I made a few corrections. Not sure if you guys get an email about that so sorry if you do.

The week had gone by rather quickly without too much concern for Gohan. The project that Mr. R gave them was due at the end of the semester so Gohan had a lot of time to think about how he would approach it. Crime was light this week as Gohan had to only help Videl once. Gohan had noted that she softened up a bit after he had saved her life which eased Gohan's conscious. Videl however was still very suspicious of him both as Saiyaman and Gohan. He was praying to Dende that she wouldn't connect the two and so far things were in his favor.

"I am glad we finally get a break from this hell hole called school" Sharpner said sarcastically.

"Yeah! It's like totally awesome that school ended early today." Erasa said.

"Brains?" Sharpner said getting Gohan's attention. Over the past few weeks, Gohan had gotten used to Sharpner calling him names such as Nerd Boy and Brains which he didn't really care for.

"Huh?" Gohan perked up.

"Are you doing anything not nerdy this weekend like actually having a life?" Sharpner said sarcastically.

"Not really" Gohan said shyly.

"We have some business to attend! Videl and I are going to-" Erasa said to only be interrupted when Videl hit her lightly in the arm. Erasa read Videl's body language and assumed that she shouldn't be talking about their little trip.

Gohan was curious to what she had to say and why she stopped in mid sentence. He let it go rather quickly thinking it was nothing as what can two innocent girls do?

"We are going on a trip to the beach" Videl said with no enthusiasm.

"You should definitely take me. I can show off my muscles to the ladies." Sharpner said flexing his arms.

"Um, no thanks" Videl said as she got up ready to leave.

"Well I guess we will see you guys later! Bye Gohan!" Erasa enthusiastically said.

"Bye guys!" Gohan said as he began to walk towards the door.

Once everybody split to have fun this weekend except Gohan of course, Videl and Erasa immediately got in Videl's jet to take off for Jakie Chun's house. It was a 4 hour flight but she had all weekend to find out information about King Piccolo. The two ladies quickly got bored as after an hour they were just flying over water with no land insight.

"It say's two and a half hours left" Videl said as Erasa was doing some homework for Math.

"I wish Gohan was here to help me. I don't get this!" Erasa said frustrated feeling like ripping her paper to shreds.

"I wonder how he got so smart" Videl said curiously.

"He grew up in the mountains. What else is there to do out there than like study?" Erasa replied.

"I don't know. He is just one big puzzle" Videl said.

"That's for sure!" Erasa said.

"Yeah." Videl said thinking about things. _Why can't I get him out of my head?_

"Don't forget I have to be home early tonight so I will probably fly home myself" Erasa added.

"That's okay, I will tell you what I find tomorrow as I probably won't get home till tomorrow morning but it will be worth it to find out about King Piccolo!" Videl said with a smirk.

"Okay!" Erasa chirped.

The flight grew incredibly boring but finally they were about to land and finally unravel the mystery behind King Piccolo.

"The onboard computer says we are five minutes away but I can't see anything!" Videl said frustrated. _If I just flew all the way out here for nothing I think I am going to rip my head off._

"I think I see something" Erasa said while she squint her eyes. Off in the distance there was a tiny island with what appeared to be a house on it.

"Finally!" Videl yelled feeling her frustration dissipate. She looked at her clock. _5:00 PM_. She began to descend to the small island.

Inside Kame house, Krillin was playing with Marron, his daughter when he heard a knock on the door. Krillin looked up as he didn't recognize the ki's outside the house.

"Bulma can you get that?" Krillin asked as he was on the ground playing with Marron.

"Sure Krillin" she said getting up from the couch. Krillin had invited Bulma and her family over for dinner that evening however Vegeta rejected that offer as he refused to spend time with other humans. Young Trunks did come however.

Bulma opened the door not caring to see who was outside before opening it. Who else would drop by? She opened the door was taken aback at who she saw there. Videl and Erasa stared with their jaws dropped as this was not who they were expecting.

_There must be some mistake_ thought Videl_. _"Bu- Bulma?" Videl stuttered. "There must be some mistake. I think we have the wrong house." Videl said quickly. _How could I have gone to the wrong place? _Videl thought.

"Hey Videl and Erasa! What brings you here?" Bulma said excited not as shocked as the two teenagers were.

"Is this your beach vacation house?" Erasa asked.

"No of course not!" Bulma said slightly defensive.

"Umm, I think we have the wrong house. We were looking for someone by the name of Jakie Chun." Videl said as she felt her heart pound. _What is up with this? Why is Bulma here? I must have the wrong address! There is no other explanation _Videl thought trying to come to a conclusion. 

"That would be me." A voice said behind Bulma. Bulma got out of the way and there stood an old wise hermit.

"Ma- Ma- Master Roshi?" Videl said recognizing him from the tournaments. _No way. I am in the presence of one of the greatest martial artists of all time._

"People recognize me after all these years?" Master Roshi said confused.

"You are the legendary Master Roshi!" Videl stated.

"Why yes. Yes I am. What brings you two fine young ladies to my house?" Master Roshi asked.

_Wait a second. He said he was also Jakie Chun._ Videl stood there as things just got more confusing.

"You are also Jakie Chun?" Videl asked.

"I am surprised that people still know of that name. I used that name to fight in the World Martial Arts tournament so I could fight my pupils at the best of their ability" Master Roshi said.

"Y- Your pupils?" Videl asked.

"Yes. Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha. Those were the good old days when I actually stood a chance against them" Master Roshi said reminiscing.

"Wait you are saying that you fought your pupils in the tournament without them knowing?" Videl said surprised.

"Why don't you fine young ladies come in." Master Roshi said ignoring her question as he walked back to give them some space. Bulma welcomed them in also.

"So why exactly did you make the trip all the way out here if you don't mind me asking." Master Roshi asked.

"Piccolo" Bulma muttered.

Videl heard Bulma mutter _Piccolo_ softly. Videl narrowed her eyes slightly. _Something is not right. It's like they are all somehow connected with Piccolo. Bulma knows something that I don't that has to deal with King Piccolo. It's like she is trying to hide something but why would she? _Videl thought as nothing added up.

"We are here to learn about King Piccolo. We have a project due in our class and it's hard to find information about him." Erasa said happily.

"Interesting that your teacher gave you this project" Master Roshi said.

"Yeah! It's a real drag. We went to Capsule Corporation to see if we could find anything in their files but nothing came up." Erasa added.

"What is it that you would like to know?" Master Roshi asked when Krillin walked in wondering what was going on. Videl saw him come in from the other room. Videl immediately locked eyes with Krillin.

"Krillin. I have heard of you. You participated in the tournaments with Son Goku." Videl said piecing the puzzle together.

"I am amazed people know who I am. What is your name?" Krillin asked.

"Videl Satan." She said proudly.

Krillin stood there staring blankly at her. "Your father is Hercule Satan, isn't it?" Krillin pointed out.

"Yes." Videl said. She noted the strange sentiment coming from them when she told them her name. _What is going on? It's like they know something that I don't know. What is their secret?_

"What do we owe the pleasure to Ms. Satan?" Krillin asked.

"I know. They came here in search of finding information about Piccolo" Bulma said nervously. _Gohan is going to kill me _Bulma thought. "By the way, they are in the same class as Gohan." She went on to say knowing that this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Gohan!" Videl yelled. "What does he have to do with you guys? Why does he know you guys?" She said slightly angry. She took a deep breath to calm herself.

"I think I need to get some air." Videl said slightly frustrated and walked out the open door. She was just too confused and wanted someone to tell her what is going on.

"Let me talk to her." Bulma said running after her.

"Videl?"

"Bulma I am sorry. I am just so confused to why all of you know Gohan and how he fits into this whole King Piccolo thing" Videl said as she sat down in the sand to hear the small waves come upon shore. _Why do I care so much about Gohan? Why should I care that he somehow fits into all of this?_

"It's not my place to tell Videl. Gohan needs to be the one to talk to you but why don't you ask Master Roshi what you want about Piccolo in the meantime?" Bulma suggested.

Videl sat there contemplating Bulma's suggestion. The purpose of her coming here was to find out about King Piccolo, not Gohan. Right? For some reason her intuition was telling her that these people didn't want to involve _outsiders _in their little group. _But how does Gohan fit into all of this? _Videl realized this was turning into somewhat of an obsession but that didn't stop her. Videl thought but realized she had to give her an answer. She sighed but went on.

"Sure Bulma" Videl said. _Why does everyone call King Piccolo just Piccolo here?_ Videl thought.

"Let me get Master Roshi out here so you don't have to deal with Krillin and the boys interrupting every second" Bulma said sarcastically. _In truth they would probably spill Gohan's secrets. You need to lighten up Gohan _Bulma said in her mind.

Videl sat watching the waves and the sun lowering in the sky. It was a very pretty sight as in the city it was sometimes hard to see the sun lower in the sky. She never really got to see sunsets as pretty as this. Water surrounded the entire island and there was no other island in visible distance just the deep blue sea. She imagined that the water was very warm and wondered what it would be like to just relax on the beach here.

"So you want to know about Piccolo?" Master Roshi said grabbing a beach chair as Bulma also sat on the steps to the front door.

"Yeah… What can you tell me about him?" Videl asked. She didn't really care about the project as she was more genuinely interested to find out herself.

"Well Videl, you would be surprised to find out how old I am but I tend to think that I still look 40" Master Roshi chuckled at his own little joke but went on when nobody else laughed. "But really, I have had a long history with Piccolo. You see long before Goku was alive, my master fought Piccolo and ended up sacrificing his life for others. He was able to trap Piccolo with an attack called the evil containment wave. Using up all his energy, he passed however his honor was to live on forever. Unfortunately more recently as you know Piccolo tried to take over the world and did so successfully." Master Roshi said as Videl realized this old master knew a lot about Piccolo.

"Was this when Goku defeated him?" Videl asked.

"Yes. Goku ended up getting in his way and he eventually fell. Goku was able to do hand to hand combat with Piccolo which my master was not able to do myself included. Piccolo's power was far greater than my own. Back then, our only option was the evil containment wave but this was not the case for Goku. As you well know, Goku was my pupil."

"Wow, that's incredible. I wonder how my father would stack up with King Piccolo. Too bad he wasn't around back then." Videl explained amazed.

"Your father wouldn't stand a chance against Piccolo. You are seriously underestimating Piccolo's power." Master Roshi said.

Videl took a little offense to this. She was a Satan and even though her father angered her sometimes, she still felt like she had to uphold the Satan honor. "Master Roshi with all due respect, he is the world champion. He was the one to beat Cell. I am pretty sure my father would take care of things." Videl explained.

"Things do not always appear as they seem" Master Roshi said.

_What is that suppose to mean? _Videl thought when another thought entered her brain.

"Can you spar with me? I am curious to see your great strength Master Roshi." Videl said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I am sorry Videl but I no longer fight. After my last tournament, I decided that my power was no longer of use as a new crop of fighters took my place"

"Please Master Roshi? It would be a great honor to fight with a former champion" Videl pleaded.

"Well I suppose one fight won't hurt" Master Roshi went on to say.

"NOW HOLD ON ONE MINUTE!" Bulma shrieked. "Don't you dare touch her inappropriately or else you will get it!"

_Oh he's one of those types of old guys. _"Don't worry Bulma, he won't get a chance. I am often times called the second best fighter in the world" Videl beamed.

"What do you take me for?" Master Roshi yelled at Bulma shaking his fist.

"I know you" Bulma claimed.

"Alright young lady, your move" Master Roshi said.

Videl looked surprised as he didn't get into a stance. "Aren't you going to get into a stance?"

"I am quite fine thank you very much" Master Roshi said with a smile.

"Alright. Here I come!" Videl said and charged Master Roshi.

Videl went straight for his stomach however with untold speed, he blocked it as if it were nothing. Videl then decided to go on the offensive and throw as many punches as she could in hope one would hit. After every punch, no matter where she threw it, none hit._ His speed is incredible! _Videl thought as she was trying her absolute best to hit him. She jumped back trying to catch her breath immediately getting back in stance.

"Not bad Roshi! Now for round two!" Videl yelled a little out of breath.

This time she jumped over him and using the palm tree's trunk with her feet, she gathered a lot of speed to do an aerial attack from above. Amazingly, the old master got out of the way and she immediately landed on her hands. She got back on her own two feet out of breath. She immediately charged him again throwing punch after punch and kick after kick but not one hit him. _How does he do it? How is this even possible? _

She jumped back trying to assess the situation when Master Roshi charged at unbelievable speeds and threw a punch at her face. She didn't have time to block so she closed her eyes at the impending punch. For some reason it never came. She opened one eye to see a fist just millimeters form her forehead.

"That could have been your head and you would have been unconscious no longer capable of fighting," Master Roshi said bringing his fist back to his side.

Videl stood there in utter shock. _How on earth does he move so fast? Why couldn't I see his punch coming? Why is he so much stronger than I? I am not even close to his level of skill. _Videl thought as she tried to control her breathing.

"I think that's enough" Master Roshi said as she walked back inside the house.

_How is it that he didn't get out of breath once even though he was using up his energy to block and avoid my attacks? Am I really that weak compared to him? _Videl contemplated their short spar as she had never fought such a tough opponent.

"You okay Videl?" Bulma asked as she walked toward her concerned.

"I am just amazed at his level of skill. How is it that he can move so fast?" Videl asked.

"He may be a pervert but he has been doing martial arts for a very long time. The funny thing is that Goku is much stronger than he is." Bulma said.

_Am I really that weak compared to these fighters? Is Goku possibly stronger than my father? Is Master Roshi stronger than my father? _Videl contemplated these ideas but realized how absurd she was being. _Let's be real Videl. Master Roshi is much stronger than my father. I have never seen my father move the way he did even at his best. Master Roshi did so with perfection and without a stance!_

Videl sighed as she realized she had a lot more to learn. She was convinced she was almost the best martial artist in the world but her recent spar told her otherwise.

"Let's go inside" Videl said. The two walked in to see Erasa having a conversation with Krillin.

"So how did she do?" Erasa asked Master Roshi. Videl looked at the old master curious to his response.

"She has a lot to learn both mentally and physically" Master Roshi said as he walked back into the kitchen.

Videl watched him walk into the kitchen. Part of her wanted to teach him a lesson he wouldn't forget but part of her respected his incredible fighting skills. _Let's face it Videl. You are no match for him. I have got to find how they got so strong._

"You two staying for dinner?" Bulma asked.

"Thanks but we wouldn't want to intrude" Videl said nicely.

"Nonsense! We have plenty of room!" Master Roshi said from the kitchen.

"Yeah! Anyways Gohan and his family are coming over!" Bulma added.

_Gohan is coming over? Maybe I should stay. _Videl thought and came to a conclusion. "Alright I will stay. Thank you for the hospitality" Videl said.

"No problem! We would love to have you!" Bulma said happily.

"Videl, you know I can't stay. I have to be up early tomorrow morning to help my mom out." Erasa said slightly saddened.

"That's too bad" Bulma said.

"Thanks anyways! I will see you later guys! It was great to meet you!" Erasa said.

"Bye" everyone said in unison.

Erasa walked outside and threw her dynocapsule on the ground. It revealed a smaller jet than Videl's. She jumped in and took off waving at Videl who was standing on the beach waving back.

Videl walked back inside and saw Bulma sitting in a chair while Marron and Trunks played on the ground. Krillin was also on the ground playing while Master Roshi and 18 were in the kitchen cooking up a feast. The aroma it was causing made everybody's taste buds water.

"It is nice of you to invite me for dinner" Videl said to Bulma as she sat down in a chair right next to her.

"Glad to have you here even if it was by surprise!" Bulma said.

"So Gohan is coming?" Videl asked.

"Yep! He should be here any minute. He will sure be surprised to see you" Bulma said with a slight smirk.

_Yes he will _Videl thought. _I can't wait to meet his family. I wonder what they are like._

A/N- Hope you liked this chappie! Gohan is about to get it big time!

Reviewers…

**Gue22**- Thanks for all the reviews! It's an honor for you to review my fic! Well, perhaps Bulma or someone with a lot of money like Hercule got rid of the files that may have had the Roshi school info. We all know Hercule wants to uphold his status around the world and money can do that. Bulma may have wanted to do so to protect the small group of incredible warriors so they could attempt to live a normal life? I am still working on that one lol… Thanks so much for the reviews! I **love **your When a Demon Calls fanfic! I recommend the read if anybody is reading this.  
**MysticGohan87**- Here you are! Thanks for the review!  
**DarkAngelBaby**- Thanks for the review!  
**The0Blind0Writer**- There will be a slow progression of Gohan's secrets getting spilled lol… Thanks for the review!  
**KarinKurosakiHitsugay**- Thanks for the review! Here it is!  
**Ru**- Thanks! That is what I am trying to do :)  
**NANLIT**- Well Videl has a lot to learn as this is one of the first time she has had a friend with such incredible secrets. As we know in the actual anime, she wanted to learn his secrets. She will learn to respect Gohan's privacy as time comes but her interest in him is blinding her. Thanks so much for the honest review as I have to think about it for the next chappies.  
**DesertStar87**- Thanks! Here it is!  
**Damex**- lol… Here it is! Thanks for the review.  
**Mr. Blue22**- lol then Videl would learn everything in one chapter! I want it to go slowly! Thanks for the review!  
**AaronLeach**- Thanks!


	6. Sunset

**A/N**- Been very busy the last week or so but writing is still on my mind. Thanks for all the honest reviews! Note to reviewers at bottom. This is sort of a _cliché_ chapter.

"You know mom, it would have been a lot faster if I carried you here" Gohan explained as he was getting out of one of the fastest Capsule Corporation jets Bulma had created for the Son family.

"Just once Gohan, I would like to be normal family and fly here in a jet. Is that too much to ask sweetie?" Chi Chi asked as she pressed a red button which decapsulized the dynocap jet.

"That was so cool! I want to learn how to fly one of those flying things!" Goten said jumping up and down on the soft sand.

"It's an airplane Goten" Gohan said.

"Like a giant birdie!" Goten said as he was ready to crash through the door to see Trunks.

The Son family walked to the front door of the small island house ready to enjoy spending time with friends and family. Gohan grabbed the handle and opened it ready to see Bulma, Krillin, Master Roshi and the rest of the extended family. Casually walking in as if it was his own home, Gohan immediately came to a screeching halt when he saw his classmate Videl Satan sitting in a chair next to Bulma having a conversation.

"Umm" Gohan said as he was shocked and confused to see his classmate here at Master Roshi's house. _Did I miss something? _Gohan thought as his face looked confused as ever. Videl turned around and saw her classmate standing there in casual clothes, not his school clothes.

"Hey Gohan" Videl said as she got up. _Why did I get up out of my chair for Gohan? _Videl began to sweat just a little wondering what she was going to do. Was she supposed to hug him as if he were a best friend like Erasa did?

Videl looked over to Gohan's family. There was a young kid and the mother who looked awfully familiar to Videl. After a few seconds something hit her.

_It can't be! _Videl thought as her eyes enlarged into saucers.

"You are Chi Chi, one of the very few women to make it to the Martial Arts Tournament finals!" Videl said fast as she swung her hand out to greet her.

"Why yes dear" Chi Chi said with a smile.

"My name is Videl!" she said proudly.

"I have heard of you from Gohan. It's so nice to see him making friends his age" Chi Chi said as if Gohan wasn't there.

_Wait a second here. How can this be Gohan's mother? Isn't Chi Chi part of the famous fighting couple who married after the tournament? _Videl thought as she rubbed her chin with her finger trying to figure it out.

Gohan on the other hand wasn't quite sure what to do. He felt helpless as he wasn't sure of his family history being so open to his friends at school. For some strange reason he felt that maybe it wasn't that bad that Videl knew of him and his history. _Well so much for keeping myself quiet in school _Gohan said to himself sarcastically.

"Wait a second" Videl said out loud coming to a conclusion. "Son Gohan, Son Chi Chi, Son- Son Goku?" Videl stuttered questionably.

"How on earth could I have missed it?" Videl said a bit loudly. Videl turned to Gohan. "You are the son of Goku and Chi Chi?"

Gohan nodded his head not sure what this would mean. He was aware that his father was known around the world but he didn't know so much of his mother's popularity.

"That's incredible! It was right in front of my eyes and I couldn't even see it! I feel so dumb!" Videl said shaking her head.

"Hi I'm Goten. Are you my brother's girlfriend?" the young innocent 7 year old Goten said walking up to her.

Videl felt like her face was about to explode. She blushed to the roots of her hair. Gohan also felt like taking his little brother and dropping him off with a training secession with Vegeta all of a sudden.

"Gohan and Videl sitting in a tree" Goten's best friend Trunks came in from the other room singing "K I S S I NG" Goten and Trunks finished off.

"Trunks! Goten!" Gohan yelled feeling all the blood in his body rush up to his face.

Videl felt like crawling underneath the table in front of her. How was it that two kids could embarrass her so much? The two kids ran into the other room happy to see each other leaving a snickering Krillin and Bulma to add to the already embarrassed teenagers.

"I think you two would make a great couple!" Krillin said with a smirk.

"Krillin!" Gohan said frustrated as his blush deepened.

_How absurd would that be? Gohan and me? _Videl thought.

"Gohan!" Videl explained still red in the cheeks trying to change the subject.

"Yes Videl?" Gohan asked still unable to look his classmate after all the embarrassment.

"I want to talk to you outside" Videl said pointing to the door.

"Umm okay" Gohan said not sure what she wanted. The two teenagers walked out slowly but not without something being said first by Krillin naturally. Gohan foresaw it coming as he tried to make a hasty exit.

"Have fun you two!" Krillin said in an embarrassing tone. The two quickly walked out to avoid the embarrassment.

"Whew, that was really embarrassing!" Gohan said enjoying the breeze off the warm ocean.

"Umm, Yeah" Videl said still trying to cool off. After a few seconds of silence, Gohan broke it.

"So what is it?" Gohan asked.

"Why didn't you tell me your father was Goku and your mother was Chi Chi? They are living legends!" Videl explained loudly just blown away by this piece of information she had just found out.

"I wouldn't call them living legends" Gohan said remembering the painful feeling of having lost his father.

"What do you mean? They are incredibly well known!" Videl said surprised at Gohan's modesty.

"My father is dead" Gohan said solemnly.

Videl's eyes enlarged surprised at this fact. She then felt a wave of guilt flow across her body because of bringing up painful memories for Gohan. She could easily tell that this affected him considerably just by his facial expression. He was so lively just a few minutes ago and now he had the lost look of losing the most important person in his life.

"I'm sorry Gohan" Videl said as she suddenly felt like giving him a hug. Without hesitation she gave him a hug as she could see a tear forming in his eye.

Gohan was a bit taken back not expecting emotional comfort from someone he didn't know that much about especially Videl. They only knew each other for mere weeks and here she was not the hugging type. He embraced the hug still surprised but for some reason he content not too embarrassed at the physical touch. Both of them remained in that position for a bit longer than Videl would like to admit but she realized he was a friend needing comfort.

"Thanks Videl, you are a great friend" Gohan said still stunned.

"I know what it's like to lose a parent. I lost my mother a long time ago" Videl said softly.

"I am sorry but it's nice that I am not alone" Gohan explained with a meek smile on his face.

"We have more in common than I thought." Videl said. "Our fathers are both incredible martial artists and have won the World Martial Arts tournament."

Gohan felt a little weird agreeing with her as her father was nothing more than a fake. Although he is a decent martial artists compared to human standards, he paled in comparison to his father. Gohan felt a bit bad that her father had been feeding her lies.

"Yeah" was all Gohan said as they looked off into the sunset.

_This is incredible. If Gohan's dad is Son Goku that means he was the one to fight King Piccolo in the World Martial Arts tournament a while ago. I need to ask Gohan about it. I mean he knows we have this project. I mean his father was the one to actually beat King Piccolo so why didn't Gohan tell me about that? Does he really not trust me? _Videl thought as her eyes stared off into the sunset contemplating her friendship with Gohan.

The two teenagers were sitting on the sand without a word being said as both of them were thinking. Gohan had his legs spread out enjoying the warm tropical sand. _I wish I wasn't so arrogant and cocky. Why can't I ever get over it? _Gohan thoughts were still on his father as it just felt like yesterday he had seen his father. He had a lot of memories as a child of his father and their adventures.

Videl also was spread out on the sand enjoying its warmth. _I need to come out here more often maybe with Gohan. It's so relaxing. So warm. So romantic. _Videl opened her eyes at that absurd thought. _What on earth did I just think?_ Videl felt that blush she had early come back at that thought. _I don't have time for a boyfriend. Leave that stuff for Erasa! _Videl thought as lay back down in the sand.

She looked over to Gohan sitting in the sand right next to him. He too was staring off into the distance. _Is it just me or does Gohan have a lot of muscle? _Videl thought as she got back up. She had never seen him in just casual clothes. She had only seen him in school dress clothes. She felt a bit weird as her eyes looked at Gohan's body surprised at how well built he was.

"Gohan?" Videl asked sofly. Gohan stepped out of his trance and looked over at Videl.

"Did your dad train you in martial arts?"

Gohan seemed to contemplate this question. _I owe it to her to tell the truth or at least somewhat. _

"Yes and no" Gohan said vaguely.

"What do you mean?" Videl asked

"Well" Gohan said unsure what to say exactly.

"My father's _friends _trained me I guess" Gohan said. _No way I can say Piccolo _Gohan thought.

"Do you trust me?" Videl asked.

Gohan sat up straight not expecting this question. He wasn't sure how to respond exactly. He hesitated as he couldn't exactly say what was on his mind. _I can't trust you completely._ Was what he wanted to say but couldn't.

"Your silence is a powerful answer" She said somewhat sadly. Gohan felt knot in his chest.

"No!" Gohan cried. "It's not exactly that. It's- It's." Gohan stuttered feeling lost in his word choice.

Videl smiled. "It's okay Gohan. There are just too many things that don't add up about you and I understand if you don't trust me enough to tell me them."

"Videl" Gohan said in a slight accusing manner

"King Piccolo, your father, Bulma your godmother, Master Roshi, and Krillin don't add up. I am not blind Gohan." Videl explained as if she were trying piece all those people together.

Gohan didn't say anything as this was the last thing he wanted. This is what he has tried to avoid and their teacher just had to give them this project to do which seemed to forcefully open him up. Was it luck that Videl was in that school also? Gohan was really beginning to wonder if this was all coincidence.

"Somehow they all connect together and I am not sure how but I know you know" Videl explained. Gohan continued to stay quiet.

"And I can understand why you would be so worried telling me" Videl said looking directly into Gohan's eyes.

She turned back at the sea watching the Sun hit the horizon. It was absolutely beautiful. The sun glistened on the water which seemed to go on forever. It truly was relaxing as she hadn't felt this way in a long time. This was nothing like the city.

_Somehow all those people are connected somehow to King Piccolo. Krillin, Goku and Master Roshi all participated at the tournament. Was that what the tournament announcer guy meant? He said Goku was always in a group of fighters who always made it to the finals. _Videl thought as nothing was adding up. _Is it possible that they were just fighters trying to take down King Piccolo and finally Goku succeeded? There has to be more to it. Something is telling me there is a lot more. How did Goku die exactly anyways? _Videl questioned herself. She didn't feel like asking Gohan that question as it was just too painful for him. She totally understood that pain he was feeling.

"My father was best friends with Krillin" Gohan explained out of the blue. Videl turned to Gohan as she wasn't expecting him to talk more about his father.

"That and a bunch of other fighters were protectors of good. They risked their lives for the lives of others especially my father. He only ended up dead because of me" Gohan explained.

Videl gasped at what Gohan was telling her. _What does he mean by that? _

"What do you mean?"

"I'd rather not talk about it but just so you know they were the ones to defeat King Piccolo. My father protected earth from Piccolo even when he was just a boy. That is the connection they have with Piccolo. Master Roshi also has a long history with Piccolo" Gohan explained.

Gohan didn't know why he was being so open about it to her but he felt like she deserved to know. He could most certainly be more open about it to her but that was very detrimental to this new close friendship he had with her Gohan felt. He didn't want to ruin their fragile friendship as he thought.

"If you ever want to talk about anything with me, I am here for you." Videl explained getting physically closer to him. She felt like hugging him again for some reason but did so without questioning herself. Gohan accepted the hug now more than ever as he felt something was happening inside his heart. He really wanted to be open with her but everything the public thought was telling him no.

"Thanks Videl" Gohan _said_. _I can't risk telling her everything._

The two let go of their long lasting hug to stare at each other for a few seconds and then went back to looking off into the open waters. Videl was blown away that she was allowing herself to get so close to a boy. She would never hug Sharpner and for some reason it just felt so right with Gohan. Her father always told her never to get close to a boy as they just wanted to get in her pants but she truly felt different about Gohan.

_Of course I am not interested in becoming a couple! _Videl thought as that idea was absurd but she loved the idea of having someone else in her life that she could talk to besides Erasa.

"I wish I could have met your father" Videl said.

"I'm sorry" was all Gohan said as if it was his fault.

_Gohan actually believes he had something to do with his father's death. That's really too bad. I wonder what happened. _Videl thought.

After a few minutes Videl spoke up. "Beautiful sunset."

"Yep. I love watching it set here. Some day you should come to where I live. It's just as pretty out there" Gohan said.

Videl blinked surprised that Gohan was willing to invite her over. "Thanks Gohan. I may take you up on that offer" she said laughing a little.

"I hope you do" Gohan said. _If she does I will have to make sure Goten and Trunks, who seems to always be over, to not fly or have super strength. _Gohan thought but enjoyed the idea of Videl coming over.

"Yeah and maybe we can have a little spar. The two former champion's son and daughter fighting! Wouldn't that be fun?" Videl said with a smile.

"Maybe" Gohan said.

"Well I would invite you to my house but my dad is crazy about boys" Videl said. Gohan laughed at the thought of meeting Mr. Satan.

"Hey! What are you laughing at!" Videl said punching Gohan in the arm lightly.

"Oh nothing Videl" Gohan said.

_Weird. Shouldn't it be an honor for him to meet my father? You truly are an enigma Gohan _Videl thought.

**A/N**-Yes, yes, I know cliché. A chapter like this had to be done. Now that their friendship is developed maybe there will be (is) something more. ;) I plan on returning to Saiyaman next chappie. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you review!

Reviewers… (I can't keep responding this much lol… I love responding to reviews though… Means a lot to me that you are giving feedback to my work.)

**NANLIT**- Oh no! I love honest reviews! I know I have a lot to work on and my writing skills are questionable but I am glad you are enjoying the fic. Thanks so much for the review!  
**Damex**- Well… It's not exactly a torture but hope it was ok for you. I felt like this chappie had to be done! There will be more torture for Gohan hehe. Thanks for the review.  
**DesertStar87**- Oh the 20 questions game will really begin soon. There are still a billion answers that Videl desires. I am sure Cell, Saiyans, Saiyaman will come in very shortly hehehehe. Thanks for the review!  
**Chris**- Well Videl is a girl at HIS age so there is something to be said. Gohan is rather shy but this chappie Gohan really didn't stand up per se, but was more open to Videl. I was thinking of writing a chapter of arguing and Gohan not putting up with Videl's whatever but I felt like I needed to develop their friendship more. Thanks for the review, and hope you liked this chappie.  
**KarinkurosakiHitsugaya913**- Thanks for the review! I hope this chapter met your expectations.  
**MrBlue22**- Oh Chi Chi will certainly make it more embarrassing for Videl next time they see each other. Mother knows best! ;) Thanks for the review and hope you liked this chappie.  
**Agent 004 Taco Cat**- Oh Piccolo will most certainly make an appearance soon. I am still thinking about when and how. Thanks for reviewing, hope you liked this chapter.  
**R**- Thanks!  
**The0Blind0Writter**- lol, yes that would be quite interesting if that were to happen. I think that would be better for a oneshot not a multi chappie fic in which a relationship is set! ;) Thanks for the review and hope you liked this chappie.  
**Aaron Leach**- Thanks!  
**MysticGohan87**- Man in some ways I wish **Vegeta **showed up but that would just be too torturous for Gohan lol… thanks for the review and hope you liked this chappie.  
**xxDarkAngelBabyxx**- Sorry for taking so long! Hope you liked this chappie and thanks for the review.  
**Nkhensani**- Thanks for the review and interesting idea! Lol… Hope you liked this chappie.  
**Jarno**- Thanks for the honesty. Interesting idea you have there. I think VegetaBulma fanfics go great with your idea of Gohan. We differ in some respects as I am not as fond of Gohan training like Vegeta during the gap between Cell and HS. I can understand how a fic like that would make for a interesting character/relationship development. I hope that my fic is an ok read for your type though. I appreciate the honesty and hope you review again. Thanks.  
**Mr Satan's big mouth**- Welp here they are! Thanks for the review.  
**merlincrazy**- Yeah Gohan is screwed! Seems he dodged a major bullet as Cell, Saiyaman, and saiyans are still locked up safely for him. That will of course change ;) Thanks for the review and hope you liked this chappie.  
**PrincessLazyPants**- Thanks! I was trying to make it original although this chappie was a bit cliché. Some fics gloss over the Piccolo detail as he was a major villain in the db universe. Things will come out slowly for Videl. Thanks for reviewing and hope you liked this chappie.  
**dcp1992**- Thanks!  
**Shinen no Hikari**- Thanks for the review. I didn't realize Hercule was ranked so high in power level. It didn't occur to me that Roshi may have had to power up in order to beat Videl so easily. Roshi managed to stand up against Piccolo, Goku, Tien, Krillin and so many others a while ago even back in dragonball and that was what I was basing his skill off of. I would love to see a dragonball Tien vs Mr. Satan but I guess you said Roshi was powered up when at his max. Thanks for the review and hope you liked this chappie.


	7. Even More Questions

**A/N- **I'm still alive. Sorry for taking so long.

"Videl" a gruff voice said from her behind as she was making her way down for some breakfast. She turned around and saw her father with his arms crossed with an upset look.

"Yes dad?" Videl asked wondering if he woke up on the wrong side of the bed last night.

"Where were you last night? You didn't get back till 3 AM." Mr. Satan explained.

She wasn't expecting this question. Usually her father fell asleep early because he had a strict training schedule. Technically she did sneak out with Erasa in search for answers for their project. There wasn't anything wrong with that?

"Erasa and I did some serious research for this project worth 50 percent of our grade" Videl explained.

Even though that was her initial reason, a lot more happened that evening. She had expected to find Jakie Chun and for him to tell stories about King Piccolo. Somehow she had dinner with Gohan and spent a very special evening with him and his family and friends. Her father didn't have to know about that though.

"What is the project on?" Mr. Satan asked suspiciously. Videl sighed.

"It is on the terror of King Piccolo."

Mr. Satan smirked and laughed a little. "King Piccolo was nothing compared to Cell. Why on earth your teacher would give you a project on that, I don't know." Mr. Satan explained. "They should have given you a project on the Cell games and how I beat Cell with my dynamite kick! Hahaha."

"Um, yeah dad whatever" She said and continued into the kitchen.

She fixed herself some food unsure of what to do today but she wanted to do something productive. She wanted to do something useful for her project which she has become slightly obsessed with. _It's not an obsession. It's just really interesting. I can't believe what I have found out while doing this project. Somehow Gohan, the new kid from the mountains is connected with all of this. _

Her thoughts went to last night and how she had spent it with Gohan's family and friends. She smiled at the thought. Gohan and her ended up spending a lot of the night talking and she learned a lot about Gohan's life, _but not enough _she thought. When she found out Gohan was coming over to Master Roshi's house for dinner with his family, she was looking forward to unraveling the mystery surrounding him. While she ended up learning a lot about him, she only left with more questions. How strong was Gohan? How strong was his father? How strong is Master Roshi? Were they stronger than her father? Why don't they participate in tournaments anymore? Why is Gohan so secretive?

With all those questions unanswered, she still didn't learn much about Piccolo. She found out that Gohan's father who is no longer alive, fought and saved the world against King Piccolo similar to how her own father saved the world from Cell. That was about it. She still had many questions and for some reason. Her intuition was telling her that Gohan, his friends and family knew a lot more about King Piccolo than she was told. She had to admit that Gohan had the perfect little family thing going on. His little brother was adorable along with his friend Trunks.

After getting something to eat, she decided she would drop by Erasa's house. She didn't even have to call ahead of time as she was welcomed there like a second home. With Gohan still on her mind, she felt like she needed a distraction. _Why is he always on my mind now? It makes no sense!_ Videl thought as she was walking to her front door.

"I am going to see what Erasa is up to" Videl said to her father inside one of his training gyms in their mansion.

"Alright sweetie" Mr. Satan said as he bench pressed weights.

"Have a good day Ms. Satan" a butler said as he opened the front door.

She walked towards her jet which was sitting on the lawn. She opened it up and got ready to take off. She pressed the button which started the engine but it didn't start.

"Darn it!" she said frustrated. She pushed the button again but to no avail. _What is going on? Why won't it start?_ She thought while pushing the button over and over again.

"Man, now what? I have to take the slower jet now and get it fixed at the shop" she said to herself. She sighed, "Well there goes my day."

She decapsulized one of her many other Capsule Corp. jets. The problem was that they were much slower and for her police duty, she had to have the fastest jet on the market. _Wait a minute. I can just go to Capsule Corporation and see if Akiko or Bulma can do something about it._ She thought. A smile crept on her face. _Maybe this day won't turn out as bad as I thought it would._

Meanwhile, Vegeta was just exiting his Gravity Chamber in which he trained at 300 times earth's gravity in order to get stronger. He had a tough morning workout and was ready to eat something.

"Woman!" he yelled. His voice made it deep within the building but nobody responded.

With a scowl on his face, he walked down to her lab to retrieve Bulma so she could make something for him to eat. He was a bit surprised not to see her in her lab or the gigantic family room. He turned around and walked into the Kitchen and realized that she wasn't anywhere in the compound. The woman's power level was so minute it can be hard to sense her even close by but he realized that his son wasn't here as well.

"The woman must have taken the brat somewhere" he said to himself.

He saw a note on the counter that read. _Hey Veggie, Trunks and I went to the mall. Be back later. _

His face grew angrier as he didn't have anybody to cook for him. Thankfully over the years he has spent on this planet, he has learned a thing or two which also included cooking. He took out leftovers from the refrigerator and began eating not caring that it wasn't heated. He had a lot more training to get back to.

After his feast, he headed back to the Gravity Chamber. He walked past the entry way and just as he was about to enter the Gravity Chamber he heard the doorbell ring. He stopped and thought it over for a minute and decided he didn't care enough to answer the door. He continued walking but it rang again. A scowled was plastered because of his weakness and curiosity. Normally a servant, the woman, or his son would answer the door but nobody was coming. He was alone right now so he decided he would answer it.

Angry that his training session was interrupted, he almost felt like blasting down the door but deciding not to because of how angry the woman would be, he opened it.

"What!" he yelled with anger.

Videl stood there slightly taken aback at the rudeness of this person who answered the door. He had a lot muscles and was intimating she had to admit. A small scowl appeared on her face but she wasn't going to let him ruin her day even though she did have other plans.

"Umm, is Akiko or Bulma here?" Videl asked as nicely as she could manage.

"Who the hell are you?" Vegeta said.

Videl was again taken aback again. This person must have been having a horrible day. Last time she was here, Akiko answered the door and she was incredibly nice. She would have thought they would have a butler answer but for some reason this man was. Who was this gravity defying hair person?

"I am Videl, a friend of Bulma's" she said with a smile but she was beginning to lose her form and patience.

"Well little girl, the woman isn't here right now so I suggest you get lost" he said with a smirk. That did it.

"Now you listen here!" Videl screamed. "Do you have any idea who you are talking to?"

Vegeta's smirk deepened. Oh how he loved getting humans riled up. "I don't care who you are. The woman isn't home. You have no business here."

Vegeta was about to slam the door but he decided he would have a little more fun with this human before he never saw her again. Videl on the other hand realized that he wasn't worth getting angry at.

She took a deep breath and decided to remain calm. "Do you have any idea when Akiko or Bulma will be back?"

Vegeta's smirk disappeared. He was expecting her to scream and yell at him more but for some reason she didn't let her anger get the best of her.

"No. What do you want?" Vegeta asked rudely.

"I am a friend and my jet stopped working. I was going to ask Bulma if she can take a look at it." Videl said calmly. Vegeta eyed her for a moment.

"Very well." He said and walked out of her way. He continued walking leaving Videl speechless. _How rude. Who on earth is this guy?_

"What are you waiting for? The woman has been out all morning. She will be back soon. You may wait for her inside" Vegeta said and walked into a room with a chamber looking door. She tilted her head sideways as she remembered that room. She saw the room last time she was there and was curious to what it was.

Curiosity got the best of her as the door was still wide open. She got close to the door and peeked in. The room was a dome and there was a piece of equipment in the middle but she still wasn't sure exactly what it was. She had to see more of it. It was clearly an incredible invention as she had never seen a room like it. She walked in and looked for the man that answered the door for her.

It was a large dome room yet she couldn't find him. It was like he vanished. She walked toward the center and there was what appeared to be a machine of some sort that controlled the room. There was a computer of some sort and a bunch of buttons she had no idea what it did. She felt like pressing one of the buttons but thought it would be a really bad idea.

"What are you doing girl?"

She turned around and saw Vegeta standing at the entrance of the room. _How on earth did he get there?_ She thought.

"You know I have a name and it's Videl" she said trying to keep her calm. Nobody called her 'girl.'

Vegeta kept his scowl yet remembered the woman saying something about a Videl last night. He wished he listened to what the woman said.

"What is your name?" Videl asked.

Vegeta was still trying to remember what Bulma said last night. Then it hit him. This was apparently Gohan's school friend and her father is _Hercule Satan._

"I know who you are" he said slightly disgusted. He remembered who she was now. She was the daughter of that fraud who was a disgrace to the human race. Videl was surprised to hear his change of voice. Before it was of anger but now he sounded disgusted.

"You're the daughter of that disgrace for a human" Vegeta said.

Videl was a bit surprised again. _This is bizarre. Why does this man hate my father? Who is this person? _Videl thought. Normally when somebody would insult his father as rare as it was, she would hold his honor but lately she didn't feel like it. She was questioning his father's great power after she fought Master Roshi and learned of Gohan's friends.

"Why do you not like my father? He saved the world from Cell you know" Videl said calmly.

"Hmph!" Vegeta saw no reason why he should tell this girl why he didn't like his father. First of all she was a human and second her father took credit for the actions of a great warrior.

"Umm?" Videl just realized something. This man might be the Bulma Briefs' rumored serial killer of a husband. She looked as confused as ever. She didn't feel threatened but was beginning to question those rumors denied by Bulma in the news.

"Your father is nothing more than a fraud" Vegeta explained with a smirk. He knew that Gohan probably wouldn't want a mere human to know about his true past.

"Wha? What do you mean?" Videl asked.

"That's none of your business girl."

Videl frowned. "He's my father. I deserve to know why you hate him so much. What did he ever do to you?"

Vegeta was surprised by this question. What did he actually ever do to him? Was it because he took the credit from his former enemy's son? Vegeta didn't like this question because on the outside he really didn't care but deeper inside he insulted the Saiyan race. Any human comparing his strength to that of a Saiyan, even if it was a low class Saiyan, was a mockery.

"He insulted the Saiyan race."

_Saiyan race? _Videl questioned herself. _What is this guy on? _

"Saiyan race?" She asked.

"Enough! Get out, I have training to do" Vegeta yelled.

"Wait! Can I ask one more thing?" Videl asked. Vegeta paused.

"Do you know Gohan?" Videl asked.

"Kakarot's brat?" Vegeta asked.

"What is a Kak-a-rot?" Videl said trying to enunciate the bizarre word or name he just said.

Vegeta smirked. "Delusional little girl. I see the brat hasn't told you anything about him."

_What is he talking about? Is he referring to Gohan?_ Videl thought. "Are you talking about Gohan?" she asked.

"Yes. Now get out before I force you out!" Vegeta yelled.

"Wait one more question! What is this room?" Videl said really quickly.

"It's a Gravity Chamber so I can train at a much higher level than this pathetic planet's gravity. Now get out!" Vegeta said.

"Wait one more question really this time!" She said quickly again. While this man was extremely confusing, he had quite the imagination. _Planet? Kakarot? _She smiled. "Do you know anything about King Piccolo?"

"King? I would never refer to Green Bean with that high of an authority!" Vegeta said.

_Green bean? Is he talking about King Piccolo? _Videl thought. "Can you tell me about him?" Videl asked. She could tell this man was losing his patience.

"He is a Namekian warrior who is stronger than the humans but cannot even compare to the Saiyan race. I could beat him easily. He also taught Kakarot's brat how to fight." Vegeta said calmly. "Now get out!" Vegeta yelled.

Normally she wouldn't take this rudness, but she decided it would probably be best to get out of this room, whatever it is. She quickly exited the room without learning this man's name but nonetheless got some bizarre information out of him.

She walked out of the room and was ready to sit down and process this strange information. _What on earth is a Kakarot? What is a Saiyan? What the heck is a Namkian? Didn't he refer to King Piccolo to one? Who was this brat he was referring to? It can't be Gohan but that's what it sounded like. What did he mean that the Namekian taught the brat? This doesn't make any sense!_

She was way more confused now. Just as she was about to sit down she saw Bulma and Trunks come from the kitchen. Bulma looked a bit surprised to see her.

"Hey Bulma, sorry to bother you" Videl said kindly.

Bulma put down some of her bags. "No not at all. You are welcome here but how did you get in?" She asked.

"Some man answered the door. He is in that room right there" Videl said pointing to the Gravity Chamber. "Is that your husband?" She asked.

All of a sudden, Trunks fell on the floor laughing like he had just heard the funniest joke in his life. Videl tilted her head in confusion. _What is going on?_

"Trunks!" Bulma said.

He got off the floor yet was still laughing. "Dad answered the door?" Trunks said between giggles. After his laughing fit, he took off.

_So it is Bulma's husband. Why does she have such a jerk of a husband? _

"I am sorry about my son" Bulma said.

"Oh, it's not a problem! He is adorable!" Videl said with a smile but was surprised at the speed the boy was running down the hall. _How strange. How is he so fast? _

"My _husband _didn't do anything to you, did he?" Bulma asked.

"He was kind of a jerk but it isn't my place to say that" Videl said. _More like he was a complete jerk _Videl thought.

"No, no, no. He is always like that" Bulma explained.

"Oh." Videl said somewhat understandingly. _I would ask why she married such a jerk but that might not be a good idea_ Videl thought.

"So why did you drop by not that you can't come by whenever you fee l like" Bulma said kindly.

"Oh right. Umm, my jet isn't working and I was wondering if you can take a look at it. This is my fastest jet and I really need it for my police work so I can get to a crime scene quickly." She said taking out her dynocapule and giving it to Bulma.

Bulma inspected it briefly. "Oh, you have an older model. I am not sure why it's not working but why don't I give you an even faster jet?"

Videl was stunned. People don't just give those sorts of things away. Was there a catch? Those jets are very expensive.

"Oh, you don't have to do that" Videl said softly.

"Nonsense! Come with me" Bulma said.

The two walked down a hall and entered her personal lab. She opened a drawer and took out a capsule.

"This jet is probably twice as fast as your old one. Here" she said tossing the capsule to Videl. She caught it still surprised. "It's yours."

"Wait, you are just going to give it to me?" Videl asked. She wasn't used to someone being this nice to her.

"Sure, why not? It's a prototype so there are only a few around. You can use it better than I can. The dynocap is just sitting in my drawer anyways" Bulma said.

"But-" Videl said but was interrupted.

"Videl sweetheart. You are kind of like family. I saw how you and Gohan were so close on the beach. I think you two would make a great couple" Bulma said with a slight smirk.

Videl blushed to the roots of her hair. She just had to mention him. The real question is why she can't get Gohan out of her mind still. _Go away blush! There is no way I will have a boyfriend. I have a city to save and my training takes precedence. While Gohan may be very nice, there are still a lot of secrets surrounding him! He sure is handsome though. _Videl thought but shook her head out of frustration. Why did she just think that? Her father always said that boys just wanted to get in her pants and Gohan is no different, right?

"You are thinking of him, huh?" Bulma said with a smirk._ Chi Chi is right. Those two do have a thing for each other. _

"No!"

"Oh, so he's not boyfriend material?"

"Yes. I mean no! I don't want a boyfriend" she said quickly not sounding too convincing.

"Sure, whatever you say Videl" Bulma said.

"Anyway, I got to go!" Videl said trying to get out of this embarrassing situation. She needed some fresh cool air to calm her down.

"It was nice seeing you Videl" Bulma said.

"Yeah, thanks again so much for the jet" Videl said as her blush was calming down.

"Sure, by the way before I go, I have a question." Videl asked.

"Shoot."

"What's a Saiyan?"

**A/N- **Well, Vegeta has entered the picture… Nosey Videl found out some interesting things. How will she piece them together? What will happen when she sees Gohan next time? More of Gohan coming up I think. Thanks for all the reviews! You are what keep me going!

DesertStar87- thanks  
ggf31416 – I was pretty sure that punching machine didn't have anything to do with a power level. Thanks for the review.  
NANLIT – Interesting idea with Oxking. He is never there, you are right. I will think about it. Thanks for the reviews.  
Mr Blue22 – lol at Piccolo coming to school. Yeah like Gohan would let that happen!  
anon- don't know if he's that low, but yeah somewhere down that way.  
skyeofskynet – Oh she will piece that together quite soon.  
Aaron Leach - thanks  
KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913 – updated! Sorry for taking so long. Thanks for the encouraging words.  
The0Blind0Writer – Videl will have a lot to learn. Will she be okay with all of it? For a human to learn about all of this would be incredible. We will see how much Videl is comfortable with Gohan. I think things will be okay though : )  
MysticGohan87 – lol at veggie, poor Videl… poor Gohan… : )  
PrincessLazyPants – lol at blackmail. I don't know if I should go that route. They seem to have a bit of a closer friendship than in cannon at this point. More relationship issues coming up I guess. Thanks!  
Phnxfyr1 – thanks for the encouraging words!


	8. Dinner with the Devil

**A/N**- Whew, I am fast! A massive chapter, I apologize for the absurd length of it. I considered splitting it, but decided against it. Next chapter won't be as long. I try to keep my chapters around 3000 words. It's over 6000.

"What is it chief?" Videl said arriving at the scene.

It was early in the morning, too early to have a major bank robbery. Nonetheless, it was still happening and it was her duty to help the police force. She was on her way to school when she got the call.

"They are trying to enter the vault" the Satan City police chief yelled. "Watch out, these guys are professionals!"

"Right" Videl said in a serious tone trying to access the situation.

"Watch out for what we think the leader. It would seem that our bullets had no affect on him" The chief said.

Videl frowned at the chief's words. _Bullets didn't work? How is that even possible? _She didn't think too much of it and decided to go in and see for her own eyes. Before she had the chance, the robbers came out with bags of money. Three of them started to unload clips of bullets on the police force with their heavy artillery. The police were far outmatched even with a sizeable force surrounding the bank.

Videl gasped at their fire power but immediately jumped behind a police car for cover. She looked towards the right and saw what she thought was the getaway car. In order for them to get there, they would have to get past a few police but they were currently hiding behind the cars because of the endless barrage of bullets.

She saw them trying to escape. All of the robbers began to run to the getaway car ending the onslaught of bullets. _Now is my chance! _

She immediately jumped out from her hiding spot and struck a robber in the back which immediately knocked him out. One of them turned around and tried to fire his gun at her. Taking no chance, she used her exceptional speed and struck the thief the face with a devastating punch. He was immediately knocked out just like the last one.

Wasting no time, she turned around and saw what appeared to be the leader, helping the grunt throw bags of money in the trunk of the getaway car. She immediately charged the thief knocking him to the ground. The leader of the group seemed just watch it happen rather than help his cronies out. She immediately knocked the thief out that she tackled to the ground. Now the leader only remained. The police were cheering her on as she was successful so far. She got on her feet and looked at the leader of the gang.

"It's over! Just turn yourself in and this won't have to get messy" Videl said.

The leader wasn't holding any weapons of sort so she decided she would try to talk this guy from resisting. He was a little taller than herself, had long hair, but there was something very strange about him. He hardly looked like your average man. It was if he had a face transplant replaced with a metallic face.

"Let's take a different approach" the unknown criminal said.

Videl brought her arms in a more defensive move. She was unsure of this person. Right before she was about to ask him what he meant, Saiyaman dropped from the sky and landed right next to her. _Oh great, just what we need. _Videl rolled her eyes in slight annoyance. She wanted to be the hero of this operation and as much as she was in debt from her last encounter with Saiyaman, she still had her pride.

"Pleased to kill you!" the thief said arrogantly and got in a defensive posture. Videl was surprised at his flawless defensive position.

Videl also got in a defensive stance and looked at Saiyaman out of the corner of her eye. She was a little shocked as he seemed to be staring at this criminal very intently as if he had seen him before. Instead of his cheery mood like a hero should be, he had a much different look on his face.

"I will take care of this Saiyaman" Videl said not taking her eye of the enemy.

She took a slight step back and noticed an offensive stance. All of a sudden the criminal charged her at incredible speed. She barely had a chance to see the punch coming but managed to block it. It felt like hand was made out of metal. The problem was that, the man threw several other punches at speeds she had never seen before.

She was barely dodging and blocking them in time but after what seemed like a hundred punches and kicks, she blinked. The criminal threw a powerful kick to her stomach which knocked the wind out of her as she flew to the ground.

She immediately got on her feet trying to show no pain even though she had never felt such a powerful kick before. Trying to keep her posture, she decided she would go on the offensive. She came at him at her top speed even though the pain in her stomach was still very apparent. She tried to throw the same punches and kicks he had thrown her. The only problem was that he was dodging them all. He wasn't even blocking them. _How is he moving at that speed? It's not physically possible to do that! _

After several seconds of that, she grew frustrated, and put all her power into one punch to his face. She smirked at the last second as she knew he wouldn't be able to dodge it. At the very last millisecond, he caught it. Her fist was now his hand as it was caught right before her face. She gasped in surprise as she tried to keep her fist there but his clear advantage in strength made itself apparent. He pulled her arm down effortlessly and let go.

She jumped back in total surprise trying to catch her breath. _What is he? How could he have caught my punch like that? Nobody could have possibly caught it without it breaking a hand but it seems that he isn't even out of breath! _Videl was clearly out of breath.

"Who are you?" Videl yelled. The man began to laugh.

"They call me Mercenary Tao. Pleased to kill you" he said with a smirk.

_Where have I heard that name before? _Videl was still trying to catch her breath still in a defensive position ready for what he could bring. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her arm ever so softly.

"Videl, I know this man" Saiyaman said in a very serious tone.

"I have never seen you in my life boy" Mercenary Tao interrupted amsued.

Videl decided she would back down. Something about all of this wasn't right. Not only does Saiyaman know this person from some other time, but Mercenary Tao's fight felt exactly like when she was trying to hit Master Roshi. She was using the same punches and kicks at extreme speed, yet he was dodging them effortlessly just like Master Roshi. Gohan on the other hand was really surprised when she backed down. She left her defense down and took a small step back. Gohan felt a little bad as he could tell she was ashamed.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that your crimes will stop here!" Saiyaman yelled at Mercenary Tao.

"And what is a wanna be super hero going to do about it?" Tao asked.

"This isn't the first time we have fought" Saiyaman said with a smirk.

Mercenary Tao took a look at the funny looking super hero and then begun to laugh. "I think I would have remembered somebody that looked as funny as you" he said. "No matter though, you will fall just like everyone before me."

With that said, he charged Gohan under his Saiyaman costume. Videl watched on in horror as he threw those same punches and kicks she had received but something was different. Saiyaman was dodging and blocking them easily. _Am I really that weak compared to these people? What makes them so much stronger than me? I train so hard and this is the payout? Why all of a sudden I am finding warriors stronger and faster than me? It all started after I met Gohan…_ Videl thought stomping the ground in anger.

"Boy, who are you?" Mercenary Tao yelled.

"Like I said, this isn't the first time we have met. Even last time you didn't stand a chance." Gohan said with a smirk but then remembered something very important. _Videl is here _Gohan thought as he began to worry about the repercussions of him becoming known.

Videl gasped confused and astonished as suddenly Tao looked scared for his life. Just a second ago, he was smirking ready to pound Saiyaman into the ground and now he feared him. She watched him walk away from the car as he stopped beneath a large pine tree. With extreme speed, he kicked the bottom of the tree which confused Videl. _What is he doing? _

"All fine fighters know when it's time to back out. Have a good day!" Tao said nervously.

All of a sudden, he lifted the tree out of the ground which made Videl's jaw drop. _What the hell? _Videl thought but then he threw it into the air at speeds she had never seen before. It looked like a speeding missile. She quickly looked at Saiyaman who had his arms crossed looking amused. She quickly looked back and saw Tao jump into the air higher than she had ever seen somebody jump before. It was as if he was about to break a world record.

"You get back here!" Videl yelled shaking her fist up in the air.

"Not when you are up against…" Videl heard in the distance. She couldn't quite make out the last few words but for some reason she thought she heard _Goku's kid. _She immediately threw that idea out of her head as she thought she was hearing things. He was surely too far away for her to make out exactly what he said.

"Darn it! I couldn't hear what he said!" Videl said frustrated. She looked at Saiyaman who seemed nervous for some reason.

"Worried that he would have said your _real _name Saiyaman?" Videl said advancing closer to him with each word.

"Umm no!" Saiyaman said rubbing his hand behind his head.

_Déjà vu _Videl thought as he watched Saiyaman rub the back of his head.

"Pfft, whatever" Videl said. She was ready to call this morning to an end. This was one of her weirder bank robber busts which ended in catching three out of the four robbers. The leader got away but there was nothing she could do about it.

"Tell me Saiyaman, you know that criminal?" Videl asked curious to know why he was so scared.

"Only from last time he was trying to get away with something" Saiyaman said.

"Oh really. Would you care to tell me what he did before?" Videl asked.

"Umm, I got to go now. Bye!" Saiyaman said lifting off the ground flying away.

"Come back!" Videl yelled but he was already gone. She sighed hoping to figure out who he was this time. Naturally he would have some sort of inhumane ability to fly away from situations which angered her somewhat. _I wish I could fly _Videl thought.

"Well Chief, I need to get back to school" Videl said somewhat upset. She hardly could call herself a hero after her tussle with these criminals.

"Right. You did great Videl! Have a wonderful day at school!" The chief said with a smile as the other police gathered up the three criminals.

She jumped into her jet and took off. _Great job my foot! Once again Saiyaman came down and saved the day but he didn't manage to take Tao out. He seemed to just let him fly off like that without going after him almost amused about it. How on earth did he even lift a full grown tree and threw it in the air at incredible speeds? How strong does one have to be to do that? _Videl asked herself as she was flying to school.

"Hey Videl! How was the rest of your weekend?" her bubbly friend Erasa asked as she sat down in her chair. She looked at Gohan and who also looked back at her with the typical Son smile.

"Oh I see. Did something happen that I should know about between you two?" Erasa asked suggestively.

"Puhlease. Like Videl would ever do something like that to nerd boy" Sharpner said taking his seat.

"Oh come on Sharpner! You know that those two like have a thing for each other" Erasa said throwing her hands up in the air.

"There is no way that Videl would even think about liking mountain boy like that. She is a totally different league" Sharpner countered.

"Stop talking about us like we aren't here!" Videl said speaking for Gohan as well.

"Come on Videl! Help me make Erasa understand that you would never go for Nerd boy here!" Sharpner pleaded.

Videl crossed her arms, shut her eyes, and ignored his pleas. The fact of the matter she really didn't want to talk about this issue especially when she is unsure of it herself. Maybe she was beginning to develop some feelings towards Gohan but that didn't matter. She would never date a boy. How else would she turn into an even better fighter like Master Roshi or unfortunately even someone like Mercenary Tao. She was still unsure of Saiyaman but the more she spent time with him, the more he seemed familiar.

"Videl!" Sharpner cried. "Don't actually tell me you like him! What about me?"

Videl continued to ignore him. Gohan on the other hand was really intrigued about this. Even though he had no knowledge on this subject he was beginning to question his feelings towards Videl. He had to admit that they spent a wonderful time together at Master Roshi's. Even though it was unexpected, he did enjoy her company.

He began to feel a little funny inside his stomach but wasn't sure what was causing it. _Maybe it's just my body giving me another sign that I am hungry _Gohan thought.

"Videl!" Sharpener said once more.

"Sharpner" Erasa hissed to get him to stop harassing Videl.

Erasa was really surprised to see Videl not react to what Sharpner was doing. Normally Videl would deny liking a boy as if someone accused her of being a criminal. People often times mistook Erasa for a ditzy blond but she could tell something was going on. Erasa may be a ditzy blond, but she and Videl were close and knew that just maybe, just maybe there was something there that she was running and hiding from.

_Later that day_

"I hope your projects are coming along nicely" Mr. R said walking into the room later that day. He stopped in the middle of the room as the class grew quiet.

"I have received many questions about this project. Many of you have yet to find any information even though you have gone far to find it. I have decided to put you into groups for the remaining part of the project." Mr. R lectured.

He walked towards his desk and pulled out a piece of paper. "You are some of the top students in this school. The project is asking you to put together a paper. I understand that you may find little information but that is okay. This project is designed to help research capabilities and the hardships in going about it."

"That is why I decided to ease your pain and put you into projects so the end result will be one perfected paper." Mr. R Said walking back and forth in the front of the class.

"Did you hear that? Now I don't have to do any work!" Sharpner's eyes gleamed at the prospect. He hadn't even done any work as of yet.

"Erasa, Sharpner, Gohan, and Videl. You are one group. Next we have…" he went on to say.

"Awesome! Always good to have a nerd in a group project!" Sharpner said happily.

Videl looked slightly disgusted. _And he's one of my good friends. Gohan is a better friend. _She blinked confused at her thoughts. She had only known Gohan for a month or so and she was considering him a better friend than Sharpner who she has known for a long time.

School ended and Videl was ready to go home but decided to make a proposition.

"Hey guys, why don't we meet at my house and talk about the project" Videl said.

Erasa squealed. "That's a great idea!"

"Gohan?" Videl asked.

"Sounds good to me!" Gohan said slightly nervous. He wasn't sure of the idea of going to Videl's house.

"Sure, but I have to be back for dinner" Sharpner explained.

The four-some took Videl's jet over to her house. It was a short few minute ride in her new fast jet which she got from Bulma. Gohan looked out her window recognizing the time he was here before when he saved Videl's life in his alter ego and brought her back to her house. It was a mansion of epic proportions with a large flower bed in the middle of the large gated driveway which had flowers that spelled out Satan. Green grass surrounded the mansion with large trees giving shade to parts of the yard. Also a large pool was in the back. Videl landed her jet on the grass in the front yard.

"This place is huge!" Gohan said looking around as he stepped out of the craft.

"Pfft. You should be honored to be here" Sharpner said disappointed that somebody as nerdy as Gohan would be close enough friends to enter the Satan mansion.

"Oh shut it Sharpner! Gohan's godparents are the Briefs! There place is just as big!" Erasa explained.

"Yeah, I know" Sharpner said gritting his teeth. He still didn't like the fact that Gohan was getting a lot more attention from Videl recently.

"Listen. If my dad comes, you are only here to help with this project. Got it Gohan?" Videl said.

"Yeah Gohan! You aren't like me that can come here because I am just that awesome" Sharpner beamed.

"Can it Sharpner! I don't mind Gohan being here but my dad does." Videl countered.

Gohan on the other hand was taken aback at Videl's remarks. He was fine with what she said, but for some reason he wanted to feel welcomed here. He wasn't sure why he wanted to feel welcomed but he just did. _I guess it's just another part of Videl. I just want to be welcomed into her life _Gohan thought but kept asking why he wanted to feel that.

The four ended up working for a few hours putting together their first rough draft of the paper. It wasn't long but it had a decent amount of information but Videl wanted more. They had included that King Piccolo terrorized the world ages ago and his more recent overthrow of the government so he could be ruler. They had also included Goku's and Master Roshi's heroic battle against King Piccolo. They also included the fact that nobody has heard of King Piccolo since the last World Martial Arts tournament in which he participated under an alias which was soon revealed as King Piccolo or his reincarnation.

"By the way, how did you guys find out all of this?" Sharpner asked.

"Well unlike you, we actually went out to Master Roshi's island and got information from him. He actually fought King Piccolo himself. It was really interesting" Erasa said.

"He's actually the Demon King" Gohan included.

"WHAT?" Videl yelled. "Where did you learn this from Gohan?"

"I guess my dad told me." Gohan said calmly.

"And your dad is Son Goku, a former world Champion?" Sharpner asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, but I don't think of him as a former world champion." Gohan explained. Sharpner looked a bit peeved.

"How does a nerd come from somebody so great?" Sharpner asked.

"Oh shut it Sharpner! Gohan isn't a nerd" Erasa said.

"Well, I got to go anyway" Sharpner said sadly.

"Bye Sharpner!" Erasa said.

"Have a good evening" Gohan politely said.

Videl just waved as he walked out of Videl's personal study. He knew his way back to the front door as he was one of Mr. Satan's star students.

"Sometimes I can't stand him" Videl said.

"Yeah, he is so mean to Gohan. Don't take any hard feelings. He will warm up to you eventually." Erasa explained.

"I can't believe Piccolo is the demon king!" Videl said surprised.

"Yeah, but" Gohan said but stopped. "Nevermind."

"No, what were you going to say Gohan?" Videl asked .

"Nevermind" Gohan said once more. Videl decided to let it go even though it was probably something interesting.

"Videl!" Someone said from downstairs.

Videl could hear his dad. She wasn't expecting him to be home so early. She rolled her eyes but then realized that Gohan was here. _Uh oh. I guess I have to explain to dad. _

"Come with me guys. Let me introduce me to my dad Gohan" Videl said unenthusiastically.

"Umm, okay." Gohan said rubbing his hand behind head.

The three walked down the stairs as Gohan gulped. He didn't like the idea of meeting the person who stole his credit. It wasn't that he was mad but didn't want Mr. Satan to remember him from the Cell Games. If he did, he was in big trouble.

"Hey dad" Videl said walking downstairs.

"Hey there sweetie" he said before noticing Gohan walking down the stairs. He looked up at Gohan as both their eyes met.

"Daddy, this is Gohan a friend from school. We are working on a group project together." Videl said.

"The project on King Piccolo?" Mr. Satan asked.

"Yeah" Videl said.

"It's a great honor to meet you Mr. Satan" Gohan said offering his hand out. Mr. Satan slowly brought his hand out to shake with Gohan. Gohan stared at his hand as Mr. Satan's grip got increasingly tighter.

Gohan decided to tighten his grip as well unsure why he was. By now, it was much tighter than any normal person would be comfortable with but Gohan went along with it unsure what the purpose was. _Maybe they just did very tight grips in the city or something _Gohan thought.

The grip continued to tighten before Mr. Satan was starting to feel an ounce of pain. Gohan continued to tighten his grip as Mr. Satan did the same. Videl noticed their tightened grip wondering what was going on. Mr. Satan let go of his grip.

"That's a mighty grip you got their son" Mr. Satan said.

"How'd you guess my last name?" Gohan asked.

Mr. Satan's sweat dropped in confusion. "Umm" he said unsure what he meant. Videl bit her lip unsure about this.

"I didn't mean that. Nevermind" Mr. Satan said. "I don't usually let boys come into this house with Videl but I will make an exception. Would you like to stay for dinner?" Mr. Satan asked nicely.

Gohan was a bit taken aback by this. He wasn't expecting Mr. Satan to want to have dinner with him but he wasn't about to say no to such an offer.

"Sure, that would be an honor Mr. Satan" Gohan said as nicely as he could. Mr. Satan walked into the dining room which led towards the kitchen.

"Sometimes my dad even amazes me. I have never seen him be okay with a boy like this" Videl said mesmerized.

"Yeah, well I am not sure" Gohan said.

"Well I have to go guys! Have a good evening you two!" Erasa said suggestively. She immediately walked out the front door.

_How could she just leave me here with my dad and Gohan! _Videl thought watching her take off in her own jet.

"So umm, what was up with your dad's handshake? Was he trying to crush my hand?" Gohan asked even though he couldn't even begin to try and do such a thing.

"Good question. My dad is acting strange tonight. Maybe he wanted to see how strong your hand was or something" Videl said stupidly.

Before they knew it, Videl and Gohan were sitting at a large dinner table along with Videl's father, Hercule Satan. Gohan tried to act as nice as he could forget the lie he was even though it didn't affect him too much. What really mattered is that her daughter was one of his best friends and he wanted to make a good first impression.

"So Gohan, where do you live?" Mr. Satan asked trying to start some conversation while the cook's brought them food.

"I live way out in the 439 district" Gohan said. He realized he needs to make it more believable so he said _way out._

"WHAT? Why on earth do you commute all the way to Satan City for school?" Mr. Satan asked.

Gohan thought for a second. "Well, it's the best closest school even though it's two hours in the fastest jet. I don't know why my mother sent me here but I like it so far" Gohan explained.

"Well the school gets enormous funds from my trust" Mr. Satan beamed.

"Thank you for helping to make Orange Star such a fine school" Gohan said.

"Oh, the school has to be just perfect for my Videl to be studying at it. I am glad to see other bright students there as well" Mr. Satan said.

_Did he just sort of compliment Gohan? _Videl thought as he looked at his father and then back to Gohan.

"Watch out, Gohan eats a lot of food" Videl said.

"It's not that bad" Gohan said with a smile.

"Just wait and see dad" Videl said.

The three ate their food as Gohan quickly finished his first plate. Without even having to ask, another cook came out with another plate of delicious food.

"Wow! This is so tasty!" Gohan said taking another bite.

Mr. Satan watched Gohan suck his food up like a vacuum cleaner. "Wow Videl, you weren't joking!"

"Yeah, he even has a capsule to store his food for lunch!" Videl explained.

"A food capsule? I have never heard of that" Mr. Satan explained.

"Well Gohan happens to know-" she stopped. She looked over to Gohan silently asking whether she could explain. Gohan seemed to give her the go ahead with a nod.

"His godparents are the Briefs" Videl said.

"Your godmother is The Bulma Briefs?" Mr. Satan asked Gohan in utter surprise.

"Yeah" Gohan said.

"Who are your parents?" Mr. Satan asked now showing an intent curiosity.

Gohan stopped eating and swallowed what was in his mouth. He didn't know whether he should answer but decided to go ahead with it.

"My father is Son Goku and my mother is Son Chi Chi" Gohan said but then took another bite of food. _What is the worst that can happen? Dad and I were both super saiyan's when we fought Cell. There is no way he could recognize us. _Gohan thought.

"Well. That is… Interesting" Mr. Satan said slowly.

Gohan could tell he was surprised at this but didn't suspect he could put the two together. _What on earth am I doing? If I am not careful something horrible might happen, _Gohan thought as he continued to eat.

"Do you know any martial arts?" Mr. Satan asked.

Gohan decided to answer the question carefully. "My dad taught me a little but I don't really like to fight."

Dinner ended with Gohan eating so much food he felt like he was going to explode.

"You do know that you can't date my daughter unless you can beat me in a fight" Mr. Satan explained.

"Dad! I am right here you know!" Videl said loudly.

"Yes I am just making sure Gohan knows that" Mr. Satan said.

"Dad! Gohan doesn't like me like that! We are just friends! Come on dad. You know that rule is not right. Nobody can beat you!" Videl explained.

"Don't worry Mr. Satan. I do not like Videl that way" Gohan said.

Videl was saddened slightly for an unknown reason to her. _Why does it hurt when Gohan says something like that? God damn it! I don't want Gohan to like me like that. No way do I want that. _Videl convinced herself and then smiled.

"Well, I am going to watch some of my old tournaments. You two have fun!" Mr. Satan said.

Videl let out her breath .She didn't realize she was holding it in all night worried about Gohan and her father meeting but it didn't turn out that bad at all. Her father was actually okay with Gohan which surprised her. Normally if she brought a boy home, he would kick him out immediately but this time it was different. Sharpner was of course an exception as he was a Satan star student.

"Gohan, let's go back up to my room" Videl said walking upstairs. Gohan followed up the lavish staircase.

"Your room is huge!" Gohan said.

"Yeah, well when your dad beat the world's strongest evil maniac, what would you expect?" Videl explained.

Gohan walked over to a large French door balcony. It was open letting in the soft warm breeze. He stepped outside and looked around. He could see the huge Olympic sized swimming pool and many large trees beyond the perfectly green grass.

"Gohan?" Videl asked from inside her room. He walked back inside her room leaving the doors to her balcony open.

"What's up?" Gohan asked.

"Can I ask you something?" Videl said as she sat on her bed. Gohan sat beside her on the bed.

"Well, I was talking to Bulma's husband. What was his name again?" Videl asked.

Gohan gulped. _Not good! I can't even begin to imagine Vegeta chatting with Videl! _Gohan laughed nervously.

"His name is Vegeta" Gohan said.

_Vegeta. What a bizarre name _Videl thought. "Well we were talking in this room called the Gravity Room. By the way, it sounded pretty interesting. I wouldn't mind trying it out someday."

Gohan gulped again. This was not good. He had no idea that Videl had gone to Bulma's and actually talked with Vegeta by herself. _What did he say? I am in so much trouble._

"He kept referring to the fact that he wasn't from this planet and then he kept talking about Saiyans. I asked Bulma what a Saiyan was and she never really did give me an answer and I was wondering if you had any idea what he was talking about considering he is your godfather and all" Videl said.

Gohan laughed. He couldn't help it. Vegeta, a godfather? "He would rather kill himself than to have anything to do with being a father figure to me." Gohan explained.

"What do you mean?" Videl asked.

"My father and him had a big rivalry between them. Let's just say they didn't have the best of friendships" Gohan explained. _More like they didn't even come close to being friends. _

"So what does Saiyan mean? I have to know!" Videl pleaded.

Gohan felt like he was cornered. He took a look at his options. He could tell the truth. _If I do that, then she might freak out or laugh at me. _He then considered lying to her but for some reason he was really against doing that. _Why can't I do that? I guess it's not the same as Saiyaman but I can't just outright lie to her? _Gohan thought.

"Well?" Videl said.

"Umm, listen Videl. I don't really know how to say this but I would rather not talk about it." Gohan explained.

Videl bit her lip. _He doesn't want to tell me? Are we back to the trust issue again?_ "Gohan" she said softly.

"It's just that I don't feel like you are ready to know that. I will tell you eventually but just not yet" Gohan said nervously.

Videl smiled. _So there is some truth to what Vegeta said. Unearthly. Something just doesn't add up. He referred to King Piccolo as if he knew him and kept referring to Saiyan's as if they were alien or something like that. That would explain Piccolo's bizarre appearance. I mean how many green people do you see? _Videl thought.

"What? What is it?" Gohan asked when she didn't respond.

"I am not sure. I guess you were being honest with me which I appreciate it, but I just don't understand why you are so worried about telling me something about you" Videl said.

Gohan sighed. Nobody ever taught him about situations like this. He may be one of the strongest beings in the universe but his knowledge on matters like trust with an _outside _friend was little. His mother always told him keep his strength a secrete in school and Videl was part of school,_ right?_

"I just feel that you aren't ready to know about Saiyan's" Gohan explained.

"What you said already explains part of it. So there is some truth to what Vegeta said, huh" Videl said softly.

"What?" Gohan said as confused as ever. "What did Vegeta tell you?"

"Well Gohan, you know I am not stupid." Videl said but went on. "Vegeta kept talking about the Saiyan race and King Piccolo as if he knew him. He kept saying that my father insulted the Saiyan race and you know what?" Videl asked.

"What?" Gohan said very nervously.

"There was something just so unearthly about him. I could just feel it. Something was not right about him and the fact that he kept referring to a race of people as Saiyans was just interesting. I have never heard of that before. What was more interesting was the fact that he knew King Piccolo. I could tell he was strong and yet his son was also something else. You know, Trunks, Bulma's kid? He ran so fast I could have sworn it was just so inhumane." Videl explained with a sure look on her face.

"But there is more Gohan. You see, I am beginning to think Saiyaman fits into all of this somehow. I am not sure how but he just so happens to come to this city right when you started school. Isn't that a little odd to you?" Videl asked.

"I have no idea what" Gohan said but was cut off.

"Don't worry Gohan but there are so many unanswered questions. How is Master Roshi so strong? Your father was also incredibly strong. It's like you know so many incredibly strong people, people even stronger than my father who is suppose to be the strongest person in the world." Videl said.

"Come on Videl. You know that's just not true. Your father is the world champ" Gohan countered. He felt like he was cornered out of options.

"Gohan please. Even I know that my father isn't the strongest now. I know how strong my father is and last night, I did a lot of thinking. I fought Master Roshi and even in our brief fight, I could tell how much stronger than me he really was. My father is strong, but not that much stronger than I. Then I fight Mercenary Tao today, and Saiyaman just _happens _to know him. The funny thing is that he is much stronger than me. It was as if I was fighting a copy of Master Roshi but this time, Tao was bent on killing me." Videl explained.

Gohan just remained silent. He had no idea what to do or say. _Ok so Videl is a lot smarter than I gave her credit for _Gohan thought.

"But that isn't it. Somehow you fit into all of this. I don't know how powerful you are, but I can imagine you are much stronger than you give yourself credit for. Everyone you know has strength far greater than my father and then there's King Piccolo. For some reason everybody that you know refers to King Piccolo as just _Piccolo _including you_. _How can you explain that one Gohan? Nobody in the word would refer to King Piccolo as just Piccolo." Videl continued to explain.

"It's pretty interesting that both Saiyaman and yourself rubbed their head like you always do. That struck me as curious, what do you think Gohan?" Videl asked. She was determined to crack the secret on Son Gohan, one of her good friends now. _I have to._

She had one more thing to say to top it all off. "So Gohan, are you going to tell me the truths behind who you are or leave me in the dark? I can take whatever you throw at me." Videl said with a genuine smile.

Gohan sat there on her bed nervous but somewhat proud of her friend's accomplishments. Somehow she managed to connect all of his stories and friends to himself but she still couldn't even grasp it. There was already so much farfetched information she knew and yet she was piecing it together. What was he suppose to do? _What do I do? Do I just tell her or lie to her? I can't ever lie to her, not after what we have been through. _

"Tell me Gohan. Are you afraid to tell me because of what might happen? I don't know how we became so close but do you really think telling a little secret will change our friendship? I already know you aren't a normal boy." Videl reassured. She felt daring, _bold._

_Mom always said to be careful of what I say to outsiders. What should I do? I must admit, I like her a lot. I don't mean just mean a lot, but I she's just everywhere inside me all the time! She is like always in my mind! Man, I should have talked to Bulma about this before tonight. Girls are so confusing! _Gohan was feeling really nervous. The fact that Videl was sitting very close to him wasn't helping. _I don't really have a choice but she can't know!_

Gohan gulped.

"I… I really don't feel like you are ready Videl." Gohan stuttered.

Videl looked a little displeased. "What do I have to do to be ready then?"

"Open your mind to possibilities far beyond what you think is possible. What you think is farfetched may in fact be true" Gohan responded.

"And how do I do that?"

"Think about everything you have learned in life, everything you have been told and think for a moment. Is it possible that something you have been taught all your life may simply be not true?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know what you mean Gohan" Videl said confused.

"When you are ready, I will know" Gohan said calmly.

**A/N**- I know. Massive. Absurdly large chapter. I don't know what came over me. I have no idea where I am going with this fic, but the show must go on! I know I am getting to somewhere and clearly I do see some sort of end in sight but there is still a lot more to go and so many unanswered questions. Videl will not learn of these truths all at once, no way. Again **thanks** for all your reviews!

Aaron Leach- thanks!  
MysticGohan87- Looks like Videl is putting some things together. She is very smart.  
denisehtb- Oh yeah, I want Trunks and Goten to really make things hard for Gohan. Hope it happens!  
PrincessLazyPants – I am not sure about Gohan's friends such as Erasa and Sharpner. Perhaps they will learn a little but because it's about Videl and Gohan, she will be the one to find out everything. Videl is smart, so she is beginning to see and attempt to understand. She will be figuring out a little here and there just like she is now.  
Mr Blue22 – Vegeta has no restraint. I didn't want to focus on Bulma but Videl is beginning to understand that there is just so much more to Gohan than his normal school self.  
Ayaka86 – lol, hope it met your expectations.  
The0Blind0Writer – Oh Piccolo will come soon, I mean that's what started all of this hehe.  
bloodriver101 – Yes it will be very difficult to explain but she will be finding out a lot on her own. She is obsessed with this : )  
Ru- thanks!  
KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913- Videl has so many questions unanswered and Vegeta didn't help in the answering category. Poor Gohan, would have never thought that Videl would go do something as reckless as talk to Vegeta!  
NANLIT – Vegeta is something else huh. Gohan doesn't even stand a chance : )  
DesertStar87 – For her to understand something as great as this will require such an open mind than your typical human. She is getting there very slowly.


	9. Liar Liar

"So tomorrow for lunch, right Gohan?" Videl said while walking towards the stairs that went to the top of the school.

"Yeah! See you tomorrow Videl!" Gohan said waving her. Videl nodded her head and walked up the stairs to the roof of the school.

"What is going on between you two?" Erasa asked as Gohan stared at the last sight of Videl. Gohan turned around with a slight blush.

"Really, there's nothing going on between me and Videl" explained Gohan. Erasa narrowed her eyes and bit her lip.

"I have known Videl forever! I think I know when something is up Gohan" Erasa said. Gohan laughed nervously.

"I don't know what you are talking about. We are good friends" Gohan explained.

"You can't honestly say that to me Gohan. I know you like her more than just a friend" Erasa said. Gohan frowned.

"There isn't anything going on but I couldn't even if I did have feelings for her. Her dad would never let me" Gohan said.

"Well you are changing her for the better. She has been much more open with me which is just different. You are really doing what I couldn't" Erasa said.

"I got to get home before mom gets mad" Gohan said trying to escape this conversation.

"Alright, have a great weekend with Videl!" Erasa said with a smirk. Gohan ran up the stairs ready to get home and enjoy his weekend.

Videl on the other hand was really excited to see Gohan's house tomorrow. Somehow he managed to have dinner with her father before she got to see Gohan's house which surprised her. She wasn't expecting much as Gohan was a multibillion air. It was a two hour flight in her upgraded jet so it wouldn't take all day to get to his house.

_What a bizarre week. I have a feeling that something big will happen though. I wonder if Gohan will tell me more about him tomorrow. I wonder if he thinks I have an open enough mind. Man he is so confusing. _Videl thought as she was landing in her front yard. It had been a long week as she thought quite a bit about what Gohan had told her that Monday evening after having dinner with her father.

Videl didn't quite understand why she had to open her mind more than it already was. She considered herself to be rational and open minded but for some reason Gohan wanted her to be more so. She was really anxious to hear what he had to say about himself. She walked inside her mansion when she saw her dad staring at her.

"Videl, we need to talk" her dad said. The look on his face really surprised her. It almost looked like he was upset. Mr. Satan began walking towards the living room more nervous than ever. He had spent a lot of time thinking over the past few days. It had all started on Monday.

Videl was a bit surprised. _What does he have to say? I haven't heard him sound this serious in a while. This must be important _Videl thought as she followed her dad in their gigantic living room.

"Have a seat sweet pea" Mr. Satan said as he sat down in their living room.

"Umm, Okay" Videl said unsure what was going to happen. Videl noticed that her father was carrying a picture of some sort.

"This is very hard for me to say. I really don't know where to begin sweetie" Mr. Satan said.

"Well how about at the beginning" Videl suggested.

"Well I am just going to say it" her father said bluntly.

_I have never seen my father this nervous before? What is happening? _Videl thought as now she was beginning to get nervous. Her heart was beating faster than usual.

"I- I… let me show you this picture first" Mr. Satan said as she showed her what he was holding.

Videl took the photo and stared at it for a second. It took her a second to realize where this picture was taken.

"This- These are the people from the Cell Games" Videl said as she had never actually seen a clear picture of the mysterious group of warriors that showed up to fight Cell. She had only seen stills of the film that was taken by Z-TV which was so hard to get a hold of for some reason.

She analyzed the mysterious people. They were standing right next to the ring. On the very right there was a person who looked just like Yamcha, the famous baseball player. She then shifted her eyes to the next person who was a young boy with golden hair. _That must be the 'delivery boy' _Videl thought. He was dressed in the strangest attire but the next person shocked her.

"K- King Piccolo" Videl said in utter shock. He was dressed exactly the same as the boy was. She dropped the picture in complete surprise.

"Oh, that's who that is" Mr. Satan said softly.

"Wha- What do you mean dad?" Videl stuttered.

"I didn't know that was King Piccolo in the picture. There was a rumor going around that he was King Piccolo but that isn't why I showed you the picture" her father said.

She quickly picked up the picture and looked at the next person. It was a person she was aware of because of the World Martial Arts tournaments. It was the winner of one of the tournaments but she couldn't remember his name. He looked strange with those three eyes. She then scrolled to the left and saw a bald person who she didn't know his name however looked very familiar. She looked at the next person who apparently fought a long battle with Cell. She then stared back at the bald fighter. They were both wearing the same Gi. Then all of a sudden it hit her.

"That's the turtle hermit emblem on their shirt" Videl noted out loud. Her father got closer to her.

"That right there is Son Goku" Mr. Satan said openly.

She stared at Son Goku totally blown away. Was this the big secret that Gohan was keeping from her? Was it the fact that Gohan's father was at the Cell games? _But why is his hair golden? That doesn't make any sense! Didn't Gohan's father die about this time as well? _Videl thought as she was trying to formulate a hypothesis. She was confused but continued to stare at the photo.

Beside him was a person she was not aware of. She seemed to have the exact same hair color as Bulma's son did. _In fact, they look almost identical. I wonder if they are somehow related. _Videl thought as her eyes glanced over to the last person. Her jaw dropped to the ground.

"B- But how?" Videl stuttered.

The last person on the far left of the photograph was a man she had met. His arms were crossed in all his glory as he stood further away from the group than anyone else. His hair stuck up to the very peak which was pointed. He had the same scowl on his face as when she had met him. It was Bulma's husband.

That picture there just created more questions. _Why is dad showing me this? What does all of this mean?_

"Why are you showing me this?" Videl asked in a very serious tone. Mr. Satan bit his lip. It was now or never for him. He was about to tell the truth to her daughter. He was about to tell a truth he should have told long ago but didn't. This was it.

"I- I- I can't let this boy be in your life without you knowing what really happened. I saw how you two looked at each other" Mr. Satan explained.

Videl stared at her father waiting for him to continue. She had so many questions on her mind but she decided it would be best to let him talk and for her to listen.

"What boy?" Videl asked staring straight into his father's eyes.

"I love you Videl. I just want you to know that before I continue" Mr. Satan said as if this was the last chance he had to be with his daughter. Videl continued to stare at his father wanting to know what all this meant.

"I am not sure how to say this but I really don't have a choice." Mr. Satan said.

"I didn't kill Cell."

Once again Videl's jaw dropped to the ground. She quickly pulled herself back together in complete and utter shock. Anger was quick to settle in. _What? Is this some sort of sick disgusting joke? _Videl thought when she remembered something. It all came back to her as clear as crystal, word for word from last Monday.

'_Think about everything you have learned in life, everything you have been told and think for a moment. Is it possible that something you have been taught all your life may simply be not true?_'

Videl looked away from his father in disbelief. She wanted to not believe it but it was already confirmed. A tear began to form in her eye as a multitude of feelings became apparent more than ever before. Betrayal. Broken trust. Anger. Sadness.

"Are you saying my life is a lie?" Videl asked not even looking at her father. She had the look of disgust.

"V- Videl" her father said and got closer to her.

"Get away from me! How could you lie to me like that? My entire life I believed you! Sometimes I would have a second thought on this matter, thinking that maybe it's all a lie but I immediately destroyed that idea. I should have gone with my intuition! You lied to the world! Everything, this mansion, the money, the dojo, your fame. It's all fake! ALL OF IT!" Videl yelled angrier than she has ever been before.

"Videl please listen to me" her father said.

Videl was about to tell her father off when those same words that Gohan had told her earlier rang through her mind. She decided to hear him out. She tried to keep her rationalism and open mindedness.

"I- I was scared to tell you. It was so hard for me to lie to my daughter but… but… I am sorry Videl" her father said laden with emotion. He really didn't have anything else to say. He was at fault here. He was now crying something she hadn't seen him cry since her mother died a long time ago. This was the first time she had seen him tear up.

"Do you have anything else to say?" Videl aksed in venom.

"Go- Gohan was the one that defeated Cell. Somehow his hair can change color, but I know he did because… because I was at the Cell Games" Mr. Satan explained between sniffles.

Videl couldn't take it anymore. She had to run. She had to get out. She was in just too shocked to even think straight.

"I love you Videl. You are the best daughter a man could ever have and… I am so sorry for lying to you and I hope you can forgive me" Mr. Satan cried.

_Run. I need to leave now._ This was Videl's first instinct. Videl immediately left her father, barely able to contain herself. She didn't know what to do but she had to get out. She ran out the front door holding her jet capsule in firmly in her hand. She threw it on the grass and immediately her jet that Bulma had given her appeared.

She jumped in and began to fly away quickly. She always loved to fly so if she ever felt like getting away, she would go fly away. Her immediate gut instinct was to see her best friend Erasa, but she realized that doing something like that wouldn't make any sense, not after what she had just found out. She took a look at her next options. _Gohan. _She immediately thought. Her next best friend was Gohan who she wanted some emotional support from but how could one get support when he is part of the problem?

_No. That is it. I want answers now. I want to know everything now. I am sick of being in the dark. I want to hear it from him. _Videl thought as she turned on the rocket boosts on the jet and took off towards Gohan's house. _I don't care if I am not invited tonight. I need to talk to him now. I want this to end. It all ends here._

She thought back to the picture. Not only had King Piccolo been in the picture, but Bulma's husband, Vegeta was in it along with Goku who had golden hair. She remembered from old World Martial Arts tournament pictures that he had black hair. _How is it he has golden hair now? Wait a second. If Gohan beat Cell that means that the golden haired boy there is Gohan! _Her own conclusion made her jaw drop again. Thankfully the jet was on autopilot as she could hardly think let alone fly the plane.

_King Piccolo was there. _Videl realized._ Is this some sort of group of fighters that meets up randomly to fight some evil being? Why would King Piccolo be in the same place as Gohan?_ _Isn't he no better than Cell? They were standing right next to each other as if they trusted each other. How? _Videl asked herself. She was inundated with information that she could hardly keep track of what was going on. _Is King Piccolo have some special relation to Gohan or something? _Every second she thought of a question that needed answering, another question would arise.

She did have a goal however. She was going to talk to Gohan about this and finally learn the truth behind all of this. She needed it. Ever since Gohan had entered school, something was off about him. She wasn't sure what it was, but secrets needed to be known and finally there was some closure. She took a step back for a second taking in the information that her father had just said.

_So my life is a lie. Everything that I have lived up to this point has been a phony. _Videl thought but then had some admiration. _I always knew something was not right about my father beating Cell! I mean he was flicked out of the ring instantly by Cells first move but somehow he managed to kill him? Something was never right about all of that and now I finally know. Somehow Gohan had been the one to do it. Somehow he possesses strength incomprehensible to world and I want to find out how! _Videl thought as she pierced through the sky in her jet.

She immediately thought back to what Bulma's husband once said to her. _I still don't know what a saiyan is. Is it possible that the reason they process such incredible power is because they are this 'saiyan'? _The only way she was going to get answers was to find Gohan. Then another thought entered her mind. _How am I ever going to face my father again?_

After a few hours of deep thought and questions that needed to be answered, she finally made her way into a valley deep within wilderness. She had been flying over lakes, trees, mountains, grassland for quite some time now. She looked at her GPS on her on board computer system. It read just one more minute to her destination.

She could see a small house off in the distance. She decided to land not right in front of the house. She landed in a grassy area with trees hiding her landing decent. She immediately jumped out of her jet ready to face the truth. She decapsulized her jet ready to go to confront Gohan.

She gulped then took a deep breath as this was something she didn't really prepare for but that didn't matter. She had to know the truth. She quietly walked towards the house. She looked at it for a moment. It was a small cottage with a small stream flowing right next to it. It looked very quaint. She darted towards a tree feeling slightly guilty that she was sneaking around. She hid behind a tree and got a closer look at the cottage. There were no cars out in front and she imagined that Gohan's house was the only man made thing in the area.

It looked picturesque as she saw mountain peaks off in the distance. _Now I see why Gohan would live all the way out here. It's absolutely stunning! _Videl thought but remembered why she was here. She took a deep breath and was ready to walk to the front door when a large shadow hovered over her. Startled, she immediately turned around and jumped back.

"What is a human girl doing sneaking around here" a voice sneered.

**A/N**- I am sure you can guess who that is… I know _decapsulized_ isn't a word just so you all know. Not nearly as many hits last chapter probably because it was so massive. I may split it up to make it easier on the reader after I am done with this story. Looking like we are coming towards a climax. So Videl is finding out some secrets. When will other feelings surface? Oh sometime... Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Aaron Leach- Thanks!  
DesertStar87- Right on the money! Thanks for the review  
Mr Blue22- Yep, you were. Thanks!  
KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913- Gohan will most certainly have a huge explanation to deal with next chapter about Piccolo. Heh. Heh. Heh. Thanks for the review.  
PrincessLazyPants- Waaaaay to big for me. I just had a lot on my mind when writing that chappie : ) Looks like her father was the one to spill the beans. Very painful for Videl…  
Ayaka86- Thanks! I hope I satisfied you with this chappie!  
webb- Thanks! It was always strange how human's forgot so quickly about the horror of King Piccolo. Thought I might address that. Nice to see new reviewers! Thanks for taking the time to review. Hope you liked this chappie.  
dcp1992- updated! Thanks for the review.  
Damex- Thanks! I always wonder if when people stop reviewing is because they lost interest or something. I appreciate it! Hope you liked this one.


	10. Open Mind

**A/N-** You are all right. That cliffhanger was really mean. Sorry : )

"What is a human girl doing sneaking around here" a voice sneered.

Hearing the scariest deepest voice she had ever heard, Videl immediately turned around prepared to knock whoever scared her from her hiding spot. She wasn't really hiding, but she was lurking around the Son property worried of the outcome of her early arrival.

With her fist clenched, she threw the fastest strongest punch she could muster without having looked at who she was about to knock out. Out of pure instinct, the fist collided with the target. With great surprise, the being caught the punch as if it was nothing. She finally got a look at who she had just tried to knock out. Standing over 7 feet tall, green as grass on the other side of the fence, the creature had looks that could kill. She always thought her glare was penetrating but the glare from this beast was almost a burning sensation.

She immediately jumped back out of absolute fear. She backed up as the figure had his large green arms crossed. He was dressed in the strangest attire. It was white and looked like it weighed a lot. She remembered the delivery boy and King Piccolo wore the same attire then it clicked. This was King Piccolo. This was the most feared evil being ever to set foot on Earth besides Cell who her father didn't defeat. It was this delivery boy all along who turned out to be her classmate and _friend, _Son Gohan.

She didn't know how to handle this situation. She realized that her power didn't even come close to his. It took a long time to realize this but through her adventures with Saiyaman, her father finally telling the truth, and what she has seen with her fights with Master Roshi and Tao, she realized that she was no match for these super warriors. Part of her wanted to run and find Gohan and the other part wanted to run and get as far away as possible.

The first option would be to find Gohan however after seeing how King Piccolo and Gohan were so close in the picture at the Cell games fighting alongside with each other, she had questionable feelings towards her classmate. The other option would likely fail due to the Demon's shear speed.

"King- King Pic- Piccolo," Videl stuttered trembling in her shoes.

"What the hell are you doing snooping around here," he asked with his deep voice.

"I- I- I was just try- trying to find Go- Gohan," Videl said barely able to speak. She had her fists ready defend against her. She remembered hearing stories that anybody ever coming in contact with King Piccolo would never see their life again.

"How do you know that name girl?" He asked still with the same penetrating glare.

"Piccolo!"

She took her eyes off the beast hearing her classmate's voice from the distance. It was coming from the quaint cottage she had come for. She quickly regretted coming as she felt her life flash before her eyes after meeting King Piccolo.

"Piccolo! I know you are there? I can feel you out there!" Gohan said with his typical happy cheery voice.

She didn't even see it happen. The next thing she knew, she was being dragged out into the open away from the trees by King Piccolo. She was sweating bullets still seeing her life flash before her eyes. She had never been this scared before in her life. Even when she was fighting criminal gang members and was almost shot only to be saved by Saiyaman all at the same time scared for her life, this was nothing compared to this.

She tried to punch and kick her way out of his very forceful grip on her arm. His grip on her arm was very tight and painful. She felt like she had no control of this situation. They were now airborne floating slowly to Gohan coming out of the trees. She tried to elbow his arm in hopes he would let go but even after her strongest blow, he hadn't even flinched. It almost appeared like he had no effect to pain.

She looked at Gohan as the beast landed in front of him. She had never seen Gohan so nervous in the time she had known him. It seemed like he was sweating, trembling in his shoes just as much as her if not more. Was it possible that Gohan had mistaken King Piccolo to be someone else and now King Piccolo was threatening both of them? She couldn't tell if he was nervous because of seeing herself or King Piccolo.

"I found this human girl snooping around here, do you know her Gohan?" Piccolo asked dropping her to the ground. She landed on her butt too shocked and scared to do a proper landing.

"Umm, Piccolo? Do you mind if we train later?" Gohan asked in a panicky voice. Piccolo could tell he was nervous, probably because a human was in the presence of him.

"Whatever kid," Piccolo said and flew off.

Videl wasn't quite sure what to say. She felt like she was on the verge of tears as she just felt like she was about to die. Those few short moments with King Piccolo felt like eons. She almost felt like crying as today had been one of the most devastating days in her life. She decided to go to one of her closest friends only to find out that he had some sort of questionable friendship with the Demon King.

She didn't even know who to trust at the moment. She ran away from somebody she trusted her life with only to find out she was lied to her entire life. She now ran to somebody else who she trusted but only to find out that he wasn't his _real _self. She felt the trickle of tears glide down her soft cheeks.

"It's okay Videl. He's gone. He won't hurt us," Gohan softly said.

Videl looked up to him unsure of his intentions. Was he just like King Piccolo? Was he evil like him? Was he as cold as him?

Gohan sat down on the grass with her and embraced her. She had to admit it felt a lot better to be in Gohan's arms than being held above ground by the tyrant, King Piccolo. She still felt very questionable when thinking of Gohan now. She flinched slightly at the touch of his warm arms and hands.

"It's okay Videl. I promise he won't do anything to you," Gohan reassured.

"Why?" Videl asked

"Why what?" Gohan asked still holding her trying to comfort her.

"Why do you know him?" Videl asked resting her head to his chest.

Gohan sighed. He felt like he had no choice. They had worked on a colossal school project about King Piccolo and now she found out earlier today that somehow Gohan and King Piccolo were indeed connected. She had her own ideas about it, but she never truly felt that Gohan was that close to King Piccolo.

Gohan on the other hand was unaware that she knew of the Cell games just yet. He felt very nervous but felt like she had the right to know. Their teacher just had to give them a project on King Piccolo and he just somehow magically was in the same group as Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner so he knew this day had to come. How could he prepare to have a conversation about his past with the daughter of Mr. Satan? It didn't matter anymore. She had the right to know.

"Well," Gohan said then paused. He was unsure of what to say exactly. "He taught me how to fight."

Suddenly, Videl didn't want to be in his warm comforting arms. He was in the arms of King Piccolo's student. Gohan could feel the immediate unease in Videl's conscience.

"He isn't King Piccolo anymore," Gohan said.

"Not King Piccolo, but him reincarnated," Videl said really wanting out of his arms. Gohan sensing her uneasiness he brought his arms back. She immediately scooted away. Gohan could tell she felt fearful. Gohan felt slightly hurt but he knew the reasons why she was so fearful.

"He's a good guy now! He has changed from his time when he was King. I changed him," Gohan said softly. Videl frowned at him.

"Change? How can somebody that killed millions change in such a short time! I can't believe I befriended King Piccolo's apprentice! What do you want from me? Do you want revenge?" Videl seethed with anger. She felt betrayed.

"Please Videl, let me explain!" Gohan attempted to say through her anger.

Videl was now on her feet but thought for a second. Even knowing what she knows now, he still deserves to be heard out. The whole reason she was here was to get comfort from her father's lies and now she felt betrayed by the single person that could make her feel better. Erasa couldn't possible comprehend what she was going for. Forget about Sharpner.

"Go on."

Gohan sighed. This was his only chance to fix things. He didn't know what to say exactly but he had to say something.

"You know my father and Piccolo fought almost to the death several times," Gohan explained. Videl nodded her head vigorously. "I don't really know how to say this but when we talked a week ago, I told you that you had to keep a very open mind. I still don't feel like you are ready, but you deserve an explanation."

"It's about time," Videl said a little sarcastically, almost in a jokingly manner. Gohan smiled meekly at her slight joke. She can still manage to keep a sense of humor even now.

"Well when I was four years old, my uncle came and kidnapped me, taking me to a place half way around the planet. My father and Piccolo were enemies but they bonded to form the strongest alliance on this planet to get me back from my uncle. You see, my uncle came from…" Gohan said but then paused. Videl could tell he was having an internal battle in explaining about himself.

"Out with it Gohan," Videl said and sighed.

"This is the part of me that I really don't feel you are ready to hear," Gohan said concerned.

"What is it? Are you afraid to tell me that Piccolo isn't from this planet? Are you afraid to tell me you aren't human? That you were the one that beat Cell?" Videl said getting up in his face each and every statement.

Gohan jumped back completely taken aback by her knowledge and both embarrassed at her closeness to his face.

"H- How did you know all of that?" Gohan stuttered slightly flushed.

"Simple. My father told me," Videl said with her arms crossed.

"H- He told you that he wasn't the one that killed Cell?" Gohan asked totally surprised.

"Yes," Videl said.

Gohan sighed. He couldn't believe that Mr. Satan finally told her the truth. Gohan wondered why he chose today to tell her the truth. Was it because of him? Did he remember him from the Cell games? How could he recognize him when was a super saiyan?

"Well, my father isn't from this planet as you seem to know," Gohan said.

"Well I didn't know for sure but it was pretty obvious," Videl said with a smirk.

Gohan felt like a fool. He walked right into that one. It didn't matter anymore. _I guess she has an open enough mind to take something like that, _Gohan thought.

"You didn't think I could have figured it out, huh?" Videl said amused.

"Umm." Gohan said very confused.

_He looks so cute like that, _Videl thought. Her eyes widened at the thought. Did she just think something like that with an alien? She felt like she was going insane. Even with those bizarre thoughts, she blushed.

"Are you feeling okay?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, now on with the story," Videl said.

"Fine. I am not going to into ever detail as that would take forever," Gohan explained. "Well Piccolo and my father managed to get me after killing my uncle. After that, Vegeta, also a saiyan, came to this planet in search for the dragonballs after hearing Piccolo talking about it over my uncle's receiver. He came and tried to kill us all but we managed to survive but had a much bigger problem. Apparently there was this supreme ruler of the universe, Freiza who was also in search of dragonballs on a different planet, Namek, where Piccolo came from. Basically Vegeta, my father, Piccolo, Krillin and I managed to hold our grounds when my father came and basically put an end to Freiza."

Videl looked at him in disbelief. Aliens? Different planets? Supreme rulers? She was tempted not to believe such nonsense however it was hard to do when she was in the presence of Gohan. He had also told her to keep an open mind so she had to believe him.

"Really Gohan?" Videl asked still having a hard time believing it. It sounded like some farfetched story you might tell to your kids but not a realistic story.

"Yep. Then there was Cell. When my father was a kid, he took out the entire Red Ribbon Army." Gohan said. Videl's eyes bulged. That was the biggest army in the world at the time.

"I heard a rumor that some kid managed to destroy the entire Rid Ribbon Army" Videl said. "So it's true?"

"Yep. Apparently, one of the head guys managed to survive and in doing so, he wanted revenge so he created these androids. Cell was one of the androids. 18, Krillin's wife is also an android. That's when the Cell games happened and my father fought hard to kill him but wasn't able to. I had the chance to kill him, but being the arrogant prideful person I am, I let him die. He tried to save us when Cell was about to blow himself up along with the world. That is why it is my fault," Gohan said sadly.

Videl felt like hugging him but hesitated. She still didn't like the idea that he was King Piccolo's student. Facing her fear, she decided that their friendship was too important to let go so she hugged him. She had never seen a tear of Gohan as he always seemed so perfect. She patted his back realizing that even Gohan had his down moments. She knew that his father was a very sad thing to be brought up. She clearly remembered when she tried to get him to talk about it on Master Roshi's island.

She let go of the hug when Gohan was content with their closeness. Gohan wasn't sure what was going to happen now that she knows but he felt a lot better that Videl was being so comforting about the whole situation.

"It's okay. I really should be over it now," Gohan said.

"No. I am still not over my mother," Videl admitted.

"So even knowing everything, you are still okay with being my friend?" Gohan asked in a concerned voice changing subjects slightly.

_More than you will ever know_

Videl blinked her eyes at the voice in her head. What was she thinking these days? Why was she thinking such strange thoughts about her friend Gohan. She realized Gohan needed an answer.

"You are still the same old goofy Gohan," Videl said with a smile.

"Aww. Thanks," Gohan said.

"Can I see it?" Videl asked.

"See what?" Gohan asked completely clueless.

"I want to see it when you turn into that gold fighter," Videl said.

"Oh you mean a super saiyan," Gohan corrected her.

"Umm yeah!"

"Umm okay," Gohan said. He focused his power all over his body. All of a sudden, a breeze picked up and his body began to glow. Gohan's eyes went from jet black to a light blue. His hair turned completely golden as an aurora gave a golden glow from all over him.

"Wow!" Videl couldn't believe it. He looked just like the boy at the Cell games.

_The hottest body ever_

Videl shook her head again. A voice in her head just suggested that because Gohan was glowing, he was now the hottest person ever. She gritted her teeth at the absurdity of such a statement. She wondered what was causing such a voice in her head. She ignored it for now and looked at Gohan. She would have to deal with those ridiculous thoughts later. After a few seconds, he went back into his normal state and the breeze he had created calmed.

"That was incredible," Videl said breathtakingly.

"Thanks! I don't have as much control of my actions in that form. There is a form ever beyond that but I haven't done it in a while. I will show you sometime," Gohan said.

"Wow," Videl said again.

"So when did you find out about your father not defeating Cell?" Gohan asked sitting back down on the grass.

"I have always wondered about that ever since that day but I just accepted it like everyone else. I can't believe I was fooled!" Videl said with a little anger. "I found out today. He told me that if I was going to be friends with you, that I had to know the truth. I can't believe he lied to the world and I certainly can't believe he lied to me!"

"I am sorry Videl," Gohan said solemnly.

"It's okay. I just feel like I have lost all trust in him. I can't believe he took your credit. I can't believe he would lie to his own daughter, I mean really," Videl said throwing her arms up in the air. Just the thought of her father made her so angry.

"I am not mad at him. At first I was a little upset but he took a huge burden off of me. I can actually live a peaceful life without all the fame," Gohan said with a smile.

_Can he be any more perfect? How is somebody so perfect that they wouldn't want the fame of single handedly saving the planet?_

Videl shook her head. Nobody was perfect. "Well that still doesn't make me less angry at him," she said.

"Why don't we go inside?" Gohan suggested. "My parents and Goten are out getting some groceries in West City today."

"Okay. Do you mind if I stay here a few days? I really don't feel like talking with my father right now," Videl said.

"Of course! My mother will be very happy," Gohan said happily. Things were working out just perfect. "Oh and by the way, I am Saiyaman."

"Hah! I knew it!" Videl said punching him in the arm lightly.

**A/N-** I really don't like those explaining Gohan's past chapters but it had to be done. I tried to make it as short as possible. Anyway, thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate it. Next chapter should be out in a week. There may be some grammar mistakes in this chapter, but I will fix them later. I felt like I had to get this out before I take off for the weekend.

**Reviews…**

**Heroesguy**- Thanks  
**bloodriver101**- Once I got the reviews, I was debating whether it should be Vegeta or Piccolo. While I admit that Vegeta would have been more fun, for the purpose of this story it had to be Piccolo. Thanks for the review!  
**FollowThisRhythm**- Thank you so much for the grammar correction. I know my grammar is a work in progress. Please feel free to point out any grammar issues that I make repeatedly. I also feel bad for Hercule… Once you start lying, it's hard to stop. Even though he lied, he still deeply cares for his daughter and it's a shame that their relationship is strained. Hope things will work out for them : ) Thanks again!  
**KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913**- lol, the cliffy was mean!  
**MysticGohan87**- Thanks!  
**Damex**- Well he knew Goku because of his emblem. It's hard to mistake Goku even if he just changes his hair color ;) Videl knew because of her desire to be knowledgeable in martial arts both people and technique. Thanks for the review.  
**Aaron Leach**- Thanks!  
**MeteorLeopard**- Thanks! I love GVs (not Goku Vegeta, though they can be funny). I can't get enough of em.  
**Mr Blue22**- Yeah I know. The cliffy was mean. I don't know what I was thinking. Sorry! : ) Thanks for the review.  
**The0Blind0Writer**- Yes. Piccolo is reincarnated from his father, King Piccolo. It was King Piccolo's only chance at revenge because Goku managed to kill King Piccolo. Thanks for the review!  
**KJM-AMM**- I was really thinking of having it be Vegeta after some of the reviewers thought it might be Vegeta. Videl hasn't seen the last of Vegeta ;)  
**Dbarr74**- Good guess. Thanks! There is still quite a bit more of this story to go.  
**DesertStar87**- Yes. I wanted Videl to learn of Gohan's past not from Gohan but from outside sources. I wish I included Vegeta again, but well things never happen as you want them too… Thanks for the review!


	11. Forgiveness

**A/N- **I realize the 'explanation' was lacking but I could have done a whole chapter just on explaining Gohan's life and then some. Thought it was best to just touch on main points as I assume all of you know it. Anyways, appreciate the reviews, note at bottom. On to the next chapter!

* * *

"Big brother! We are home!" Seven year old Goten yelled echoing through the small cottage.

Both Chi Chi and Goten walked in with their hands full carrying many bags of groceries needed to satisfy saiyan appetites.

"Now where do you suppose Gohan is?" Chi Chi asked her youngest son. "He was suppose to train with Piccolo and then come back to study."

"I dunno mommy!" Goten said excited dashing from one end of the house to the other looking for his big brother.

"Oh Goten! You won't become a delinquent like your brother always spending time with his friends when he should spend time with family," Chi Chi said and began to sniffle. "He is probably at some party with all those hussies and tramps taking advantage of my poor little baby!"

"Mommy, what's a de-lin-quent?" Goten said sounding ouch each syllable.

"Something mommy will try her very hardest so you don't become one," Chi Chi said with a smile. "Alright son, let's fine your brother."

"Yay!" Goten said.

Meanwhile, Videl was still taking in all this new information about her friend Gohan. She had just learned a tremendous amount of information and revealed secrets finally putting the puzzle of Gohan together. Ever since he arrived at Orange Star, he just became more confusing. As she got closer to him, things became even more confusing.

Lately, her friend Gohan became a bit of an obsession along with the secret behind King Piccolo but finally after quite some time, she learned the truth. Even after spending time with Gohan, seeing King Piccolo with her very own eyes, and listening to her father finally tell the truth, she was still a bit ambivalent about the whole thing. Gohan is Saiyaman, an alien, the one that actually beat Cell, and an incredible fighter yet processed other incredible qualities that she even lacked. Some of those qualities included his innocence, his brains, and his kind heartedness.

She strived her entire life to become as great as her father, to be the crime fighting champion and to hopefully one day take her father's place as savior and champion of the world. That was all a farce. Although he did win World Martial Arts tournaments and was good fighter to human standards, he paled in comparison to humans like Yamcha, Krillin and even Master Roshi let alone the saiyans. She wondered how her father would compare to Master Roshi or Tao who she had the honor of sparing with although Tao tried to kill her.

Now Gohan was a very important part in her life and she wondered if they were meant to be. How often does the true champion of earth meet the daughter of a fake and become really good friends with? Her father always told her boys just wanted to get into her pants but Gohan was different which was beginning make her worried. She didn't have time for boys yet somehow this one was making its way deep within her heart.

_I need to just forget about those thoughts. Although my dad is a liar, he is still right about boys,_ Videl thought. She smiled and looked back up to Gohan who was showing her around his beautiful valley. Oh how she wished she could forget about everything and just come here to relax.

"And I used to swim here when I was a kid," Gohan said after coming out of the thick forest of trees.

There was a small lake bed from which a waterfall slowly created. The waterfall was beautiful along with the rest of the area. She completely understood why Gohan would live out here rather than in the city. It was picturesque.

The thought of Gohan swimming here made her blush. She was beginning to find Gohan attractive and she didn't know why. There was not one boy who did this to her in all her life. Sharpner tried but she never found him attractive in the least bit. She found herself asking why now? _Just because he is the strongest person in the universe, one of the smartest, and has a very hot alien body, doesn't mean I will ever want to have THAT type of relationship with him, _Videl thought. Her blush continued as she couldn't get those thoughts out of her head.

"Videl?" Gohan asked.

She got out of her trance. _Is forcing people into a trance like state one of Gohan's powers? _She thought.

"Umm yeah?"

"You just looked like you were zoning out for a sec there," Gohan mentioned.

"Umm, it's nothing. I am just a bit tired," Videl said coming up with an excuse.

"Do you want to go back?" Gohan asked politely.

"Umm, yeah. It's kind of warm out here," Videl said brushing her hand against her forehead.

"Yeah, you look really hot," Gohan said.

Videl blushed even more. Gohan had just said she was hot but she knew he didn't mean it like that. Gohan was just too innocent to be like that. He didn't even catch his faux pas. She really had to get her mind out of the gutter. Her mind was playing tricks on her and she didn't like it one bit.

The thought of Gohan saying something like that and meaning it to her made her blush even more. She was imagining Gohan telling her how pretty she was and how he wanted her. She really didn't want these thoughts plaguing her mind when she had a perfectly good friendship with him. _It's not like he even likes me like that, _Videl thought. The two walked back to his house by the stream.

"Gohan!" Goten yelled smashing into his big brother's legs hugging him.

"Hey squrt! Did you have fun in the city?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah!" Goten said excited. "We got to fly in one of those birdy things again!"

"It's an airplane Goten," Gohan explained once again.

"Oh hi Videl!" Goten said hugging her as well.

"Hey Goten," Videl said happily. Gohan sure did have the perfect little family thing going on.

"Mommy says you are in trouble! You were supposed to study today, remember? Instead you brought back your girlfiend," Goten said. This time both Videl and Gohan blushed at the kid's wild statements.

"Goten!" Gohan hissed hoping he would keep quiet.

"Gohan, is that you out there?" Gohan heard her mother say from the house. He hoped that his mother wouldn't get upset because Videl is here. Both Gohan and Videl walked inside and saw Chi Chi cooking up a feast for her two saiyans.

"Gohan! You were supposed to study but-" Chi Chi said but stopped when she saw Videl.

"Hello Mrs. Son," Videl said politely.

"Oh Videl sweetie, you mustn't call me that. You're my future daughter in law!" Chi Chi explained happily. One could see the glimmer in her eyes.

"Mom!" Gohan yelled blushing ferociously. "You promised you wouldn't do that when Videl was here!"

Videl wasn't expecting this. She felt like her head was about to explode. The embarrassment of this was too much for her. She didn't know Gohan's mother would joke about this sort of thing or perhaps Gohan was saying things to her behind her back. _No. I can't think that maybe Gohan might return such feelings, _Videl thought.

She looked away embarrassed at the situation and her thoughts. She really had to do something about her mind thinking these thoughts when she knew she didn't have time for a boyfriend.

"Oh stop it Gohan sweetie. It's so obvious that you two love each other!" Chi Chi said.

"Mom…" Gohan said annoyingly. She had gone too far this time.

"Oh all right. I just wish you two kids would figure it out already! Just let me know when it happens so I can plan the wedding. I can't wait to see my grandchildren!" Chi Chi said walking back into the kitchen leaving two very embarrassed teenagers.

"I'm sorry mom said that," Gohan said finally getting the courage to look Videl in the eye after her mother's embarrassing conversation.

"No, no, no, umm it's totally fine," Videl said trying to cool down.

"She always likes to embarrass me in front of people. Same with Krillin," Gohan explained quickly the reasoning of her mother's actions.

"It's okay but umm Gohan, can you ask your mom if it's ok that I stay here for the weekend? I really don't feel ready to talk to my dad just yet," Videl said changing the mood.

"Oh of course, let's ask her together. I know she will say yes," Gohan said. Gohan walked into the kitchen with Videl following behind.

"Oh sweetie, did you come to tell me that you already figured it out? Oh I can't wait for the wedding! All the pretty flowers!" Chi Chi said already in lala-land. The two teenagers blushed at her bold statements.

"No uh Mom, can Videl stay here this weekend?" Gohan asked.

"Of course sweetie! After all, you are my future daughter in law!" Chi Chi said happily. "Can I ask why?" Gohan looked at Videl still feeling embarrassed. He didn't know if Gohan's mother should know why. She seemed to be okay with it but Gohan always found it hard to read body language.

"I asked Gohan. I am really upset with my father as he has been lying to me for a long time now," Videl said saddened.

"Oh sweetie what happened?" Chi Chi asked. Videl looked over to Gohan for some help.

"She found out that he didn't beat Cell," Gohan said in a serious tone.

"Oh I am sorry sweetheart!" Chi Chi said hugging Videl.

Videl graciously hugged back. She wasn't used to this type of treatment as her father didn't show that type of affectionate love very often. She knew he loved her but sometimes he got caught up in his own lies which made him forget about the important things in life.

"It's okay but I am still taking in the fact that Gohan beat Cell," Videl said.

"Oh you told him son? I am so proud of you!" Chi Chi said happily.

"Yeah and I know about the saiyans as well," Videl said. Chi Chi gasped in surprise.

"Oh wow Gohan! You told her all that? You must really like her," Chi Chi said.

"Yes I really like her! She's my best friend," Gohan said.

_And maybe a lot more._

Videl shook her head as those thoughts invaded her mind. She didn't want those thoughts but couldn't even control her thought process sometimes. She doesn't like it when she is not in control of a situation and most certainly when it's her own thoughts and mind.

"No Gohan, as in love her!" Gohan's mother explained.

"Umm mom, you promised," Gohan reminded.

"Oh sweetie, you know I like to kid." Chi Chi said patting her son's back. "But really, let's work on those grandchildren you two!"

Gohan quickly grabbed Videl's hand and rushed them outside away from his mother. Gohan sighed once he got outside and the fresh air was relieving. Although it was cooler in the house, his mother had filled the air with embarrassment which was tough on two teenagers.

"I am really sorry about mom. I have the weirdest family in the world," Gohan said.

"Don't worry Gohan. I think you have the perfect little family!" Videl explained.

"You mean you don't mind my mom saying all that?" Gohan asked.

She felt backed into a corner. What was she suppose to say? She liked the idea of what his mother was saying but the fact of the matter was she wasn't sure about her own feelings. Was it possible that Gohan was trying to hint at something? Was it possible that Gohan may return those feelings? _No. I can't let my mind think like that. Erasa will never let me live it down if I showed that I liked Gohan that way,_ Videl thought.

"Well?" Gohan persisted.

"Umm, it's okay that your mom jokes even though it's kind of embarrassing," Videl said.

Gohan eyed her and she could feel his eyes on herself. She didn't know what he was expecting but that obviously wasn't it. He finally looked off somewhere else. Videl looked up to him wondering what that was about. _Is it possible? _Videl shook her head again at the stupidity of her mind.

"So do you think you will ever forgive your father?" Gohan asked completely changing the subject.

Videl hadn't thought about forgiving her father yet. She had thought about what her father had said and her subsequent meet with none other than King Piccolo himself. She had thought a lot about what Gohan had told her and she only feels that their friendship has gotten closer through these truths. While some of the skepticism about their friendship is apparent because of the King Piccolo fiasco, she knew that Gohan held a very special place in her heart. Now she had to think about what to do about her father. She really didn't want to talk to him again but she knew running is just a way out. She loved her father still even after what he had done.

"I don't know…" Videl said staring off into the distance.

Her father had lied to her for all these years and now finally told the truth only because the very person who was the truth of the lies was in her life. If she never met Gohan, her father would still be lying. Right? Nothing has changed but the fact that her father was forced to tell the truth. She didn't like the idea of that.

"I think you should forgive him," Gohan said softly.

She looked up to Gohan confused. Why wasn't he just as angry at her father as she was? Her father has insulted Gohan's father multiple times and has talked about how the true fighters of earth are tricksters mocking their presence at the Cell games.

"How can I forgive my father after what he did? Weren't you in the least bit angry at him?" Videl asked. Gohan paused before he continued.

"I was never that upset at him. Your father taking the credit has allowed my family and me to live a peaceful life. I am more upset that he lied to his own daughter," Gohan explained. Gohan could tell that she got a little angry at his statements.

"Oh, so this was just a selfish decision not to come out and tell the world the truth," Videl said crossing her arms.

"No."

"Then what was it Gohan?" Videl asked.

"I was very much prepared to take the lime light before going into the battle since the Cell games were so publicized. I didn't even know I was going to be the one to beat Cell. I thought my father would kill him but dad knew I would be the one to kill him long before the actual Cell games. While we have escaped the lime life out here at Mt. Paozu, my father was very well known for his accomplishments. It was never my intention for this to happen," Gohan explained.

_I guess that makes sense. Gohan never wanted any of this. He went to save the world without any fame or fortune. These guys never wanted any recognition for saving the earth. That must be why Goku doesn't live in a mansion unlike my father. After all Goku did save the world from King Piccolo, _Videl thought.

"It's okay Gohan but I don't think I can forgive my father after what he did to me, to you, and to the world. I mean what type of father would lie to their own daughter for seven years?" Videl asked. Gohan bit his lip. How was he supposed to answer that one?

"It's hard to know what was going through his mind back then but when he lied, I didn't think he knew it would go this far. Once he started lying, he didn't see a way out of it. I think that is why he continued to lie, even to you," Gohan explained. "Even with that said, I still think you should forgive him. Everybody deserves a second chance."

"Yeah, like that is going to happen," Videl said unconvinced.

"Piccolo killed so many but we all gave him a second chance. He tried to kill my father many times and actually succeeded but that was when he changed. He changed for the better and fought against an evil tyrant that has killed trillions across the universe! Vegeta is the same way. He was born to kill but eventually settled down and begun a family. He put his life at risk to save the planet," Gohan explained. "So I think your father deserves a second chance. I think you are hurting his feelings running away from him."

* * *

It was Sunday evening and Videl was just pulling into the Satan mansion which was just a reminder of the lie her father had played but she was on a mission. She wanted to hear the truth from her own father of what was going through his mind when he lied to the world and to her. She landed on the grass. The sun had just set. She walked up to the front door punching in the family code to open the door.

She walked to the gym where her father always trained at wanting a talk. She walked inside and saw that the lights were off. She shut the door to the training gym and walked over to family room which had a huge television her father would sometimes spend hours watching old fights on. He wasn't in there as well. He walked into the lavish kitchen to see if her father was eating something but he wasn't in there either.

_Where is he, _Videl thought. She looked outside by the pool to see if he was out there but doing a quick sweep, she couldn't find him. She walked into the living room and saw her father sitting on the couch staring off into the distance in deep thought.

"Umm, dad?" Videl said breaking the silence. Her father jumped startled and looked over to her daughter.

"You came back."

Videl listen to those words. Was he really that surprised she was back? Those three words were monotone lacking any excitement like he normally was.

"Why?" Videl asked. Her fahter looked at her expecting more of a response than just why. He waited for her to continue.

"Why did you lie to me?" Videl asked. She continued to stand keeping her distance. She was still very upset with her father.

"I- I don't know why I lied to you," he said.

"You don't know why you lied to your daughter?" Videl asked with an angry questionable look.

"I- I first lied to the reporter guy and my students right after Cell was defeated by the delivery boy. I saw the opportunity to lie and I was just being selfish. I didn't expect it to continue but after we got the house, all the servants, the money, and the fame, I guess I couldn't stop lying. Once you lie once, it's hard to stop and I guess I had to lie to you too. You looked up to me so much Videl! I guess I just didn't want to disappoint you," Mr. Satan explained.

"Well you most certainly have disappointed me and you only came clean because of Gohan," Videl explained.

"I- I- yes. I had been planning on telling you at some point but I just didn't know how to. You have to believe me that I really did want you to know. It was so hard to lie to my daughter but- but I am sorry," Mr. Satan stuttered putting his head down.

"I- I" Videl began but couldn't say it. Gohan had convinced her to forgive him saying that he deserved a second chance. Although he was sorry, it was still hard to say those three words, _I forgive you._ He had promised Gohan that he would. Gohan wanted her to and when it came down to it, she still loved her father very much to see him this hurt.

"I know you will never forgive me and I am truly sorry for lying to you as long as I did. I am actually thankful that this boy is in your life. He allowed me to finally tell the truth to my own daughter," Mr. Satan explained.

"I forgive you."

Mr. Satan looked up and gasped in surprise. Did he just hear right? Did her daughter just say those words that he thought he would never hear?

"Wh- What?" Mr. Satan stammered.

"I forgive you dad," Videl said.

"I- I-" Mr. Satan wanted to say something, anything but his mouth wasn't functioning properly at such a sudden change in her daughters thoughts.

"Gohan talked me into forgiving you. He is right, everybody deserves a second chance. I forgive you dad," Videl said and walked over to her father to give him a hug.

"Th- Thanks Videl," Mr. Satan said embracing the hug. She hadn't hugged her father in some time. Everything felt different now that the truth was out but even though she was still in the process of forgiving, she felt the need to say it.

"I love you daddy," Videl said.

"I love you too," Mr. Satan said.

The hug ended and Mr. Satan looked at her only daughter. He was so happy that his secret was finally out and he was forgiven.

"I need to get ready for bed, school is tomorrow," Videl explained.

"Right. I think I will call it an early night," Mr. Satan said also. "But tell me, did you spend your whole weekend at this boy's house?"

"Yeah and his name is Gohan, don't forget," Videl said.

"So are you two a couple?" Mr. Satan asked. "I guess the rule of only having a boyfriend who is stronger than me doesn't work for this boy."

_That's true! Is he giving me the go ahead? Does he approve of Gohan? _Videl thought.

"Do you approve of Gohan and me?" Videl said excited.

"Well, I guess so. Just be careful," Mr. Satan said surprised by her question.

After a few seconds Videl just realized what she said. She just openly admitted that she was interested in Gohan. She had been so careful not to be open about that and now she had completely lost it and said it right in front of her father! Even though she didn't directly say it, she had said enough. _Crap! I don't want my dad thinking that I want to be with Gohan like that! _Videl thought

She hugged her father once more before walking up to her room completely embarrassed. She thought it would be best to get out of that situation before she screwed up again. She looked at her phone which she left at home for the weekend.

_7 messages form Erasa_.

She sighed and called Erasa. It didn't even ring once.

"Videl!" Erasa picked up and yelled over the phone.

"Hi Erasa"

"Where have you been all weekend?"

"Oh you know here and there," Videl said blushing.

"I want to hear every single juicy detail Videl. Begin." There was a gasp on Videl's end.

"How did you know I was with a boy?" Videl said going on the defensive.

"I didn't but now I know! So is it Gohan?" Videl sighed. She was totally taken advantage of.

"Fine, I spent the weekend at Gohan's place."

"So how was he? Was he a good kisser? I have to know these things!"

"Erasa! We were spending time as friends!"

"Sure Videl, Sure. Did your dad know? When I called he seemed really sad about something."

"Yeah he knew."

"He doesn't like you spending time with Gohan? Girl we need to convince your dad that he's a good guy!"

"NO! I mean, don't worry about that." Erasa gasped on the other end.

"You mean?"

"NO! Can't we just talk about it tomorrow?"

"Fine Videl but I want to hear every single detail!"

"Fine…" Videl said giving up.

"Okay! Bye Videl!"

"Bye Erasa."

She hung up the phone. She was completely taken advantage by Erasa. Erasa knew her weak points. She really did need some sleep. She put the phone down on her desk looking at a picture of her friends at school. On the left was her, arms crossed with her normal scowl. On the right of that was Erasa and Sharpner. On the far left was Gohan. The photo was taken very early on when Gohan came to school. He hadn't gotten close with her by then but things have changed.

_He should be next to me._ She shook her head at the thought and sighed. It was time for some sleep.

* * *

**A/N-** Will take a little time to update. Taking summer classes…

**Reviewers…**

Mr Blue22- lol… Fine, I so meant that cliffy earlier… Oh well. It was hard to resist… I still haven't forgotten about the project on King Piccolo and that will be included for sure. There is still a little bit to go. Thanks for the review…  
xturtle787x- Thanks so much for the review! I realize that the 'explanation' was short and some didn't like that. I could have gone on and on forever and ever but I didn't. I am glad you liked it.  
DesertStar87- hehe, maybe I should have. I think I will : ) Thanks for the review.  
bloodriver101- Yeah, I was torn between the decision of that person being Piccolo or Vegeta. I really would have preferred Vegeta because I love him but the story was somewhat about Piccolo, so I felt the need to include him more. Thanks for the review!  
KJM-AMM- Thanks! Yeah the story was somewhat about Piccolo, so I had to include him. Appreciate the review.  
Shinen no Hikari- Thanks for the review. Yeah, those contractions. It's hard to switch back from university writing to fun writing. I am working on it. I appreciate you pointing that out as I will… err I'll make more of an effort to do that. I do believe you are right about the explanation. It was forced but I could have gone on and on with the explanation and I really didn't want to. I may edit the previous chapter as many didn't like the explanation. I appreciate the input.  
PrincessLazyPants- Thanks! It was always strange how everybody just forgot about Piccolo…  
The0Blind0Writer- hahaha, now there's an idea! I can imagine it now, Videl slowly walking up to Piccolo, worried for her life, but needing an interview in order to get an A on the project. Hahahaha Thanks for the review!  
R- Thanks!  
KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913- Yes, I think Piccolo coming to class would deserve an automatic A on the assignment. Too bad everybody would fear a tall green demon! Lol. Thanks for the review.  
Aaron Leach- Thanks!  
Dannichigo- Here it is, sorry for taking so long! Thanks for the review.  
gue22- Haha, thanks for the reviews gue22. I know how it is when you are studying and you would much rather be reading dbz fics. Nowadays, I set a huge chunk of time for reading lol. Have to remind myself, school first though!  
Toxic- Thanks for the review(s) lol.


	12. Acceptance

**A/N-** I finally got off my lazy butt. These summer classes are tough. Taking two calc classes at once. Anyways, sorry for taking so long to update. Hope you like this chapter! Note to reviewers at bottom.

* * *

"What was up with your dad last weekend? You never told me." Erasa asked getting out of their seats.

Videl frowned. What was she suppose to do? Continue the lie that her father created? Or perhaps tell her best friends? Or perhaps make her father fess up and tell the world. She had grown up with luxuries unheard of because of the lie her father created. She cringed at the idea of the never ending lie. She wanted to continue to live the way she has yet was disgusted that lying to the world has brought her happiness yet she wanted to keep it.

She sighed. She already had this talk with Gohan. He was actually somewhat glad her father took the credit for beating Cell so technically, Gohan had given her the fame and luxury yet it still disgusted her. She is lucky to befriend such a kind, loving, caring, heroic young man. She never thought that the real savior of the planet would be content without all the fame and money. It just goes to show what an incredible boy Gohan is.

She shook her head at those thoughts. She felt she was practically in love with the boy. She shook her head at those thoughts again. Why did he always have to be in her mind?

"So umm, boys on your mind?" Erasa asked with a smirk. Videl blushed. She had totally forgotten that Erasa was expecting an answer.

"No! I- I just was thinking about something," Videl said attempting to come up with a pathetic excuse for her thoughts.

Erasa giggled. "Really, Videl. You'd think that I'd know by now. I know you are thinking about boys. You get that way when you think about Go-"

"Don't even say it!" Videl snaped.

"Come on Videl! Can't you just accept you have feelings for Gohan?" Erasa pleaded.

"No! Because I don't! I told you, if I want to be a successful fighter, I don't have time for boys!" Videl explained.

"I will stop bugging you about boys if you just admit that you have a thing for Gohan!" Erasa said with a smirk.

"Nope," Videl said.

"You are impossible," Erasa said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Who's impossible?" Sharpner said walking up to the ladies.

"Never mind Sharpner," Erasa said giving Videl one of those looks.

"So are we all ready for Monday?" Sharpner asked. Videl and Erasa were both surprised at Sharpner.

"Look who has taken an interest in his education," Videl said sarcastically.

"Yeah! I think we are! I really hate presentations! Think we have enough information on King Piccolo?" Erasa said.

"Yeah, we most definitely do," Videl said remembering everything Gohan had told her.

"Where did Brains go?" Sharpner asked.

"I think he went home already," Erasa said.

_Always waning to get home right away, _Videl thought while throwing her book bag around her shoulder.

"Anyways, I need to go work out my muscles," Sharpner said flexing his arms.

"Bye Sharpie!" Erasa said while Videl just waved.

"Doesn't my future girl friend want to say good bye?" Sharpner said with a smirk.

Videl gave Sharpner a disgusted look preparing to hurt him however Sharpner made a quick escape out the door.

"Sometimes he really bugs me," Videl said.

"Yeah! Just imagine what Gohan would have done to him if he heard that," Erasa explained.

"Just what do you mean by that?" Videl said with a frown.

"Well considering that you both have a thing for each other, he would have liked tried to kill Sharpner for claiming that you are his girlfriend," Erasa said.

"Erasa, I swear if you say one more thing about Gohan and me, I am going to-" Videl said only to be interrupted.

"Fine!" Erasa pouted. "Anyways, I have a question for you."

"Is it about Gohan or boys?" Videl asked raising an eyebrow.

"No but do you think I can talk to Bulma Briefs about getting one of those planes that you use?" Erasa asked.

"Shh!" Videl hissed and whispered, "If anybody hears that we know Bulma, paparazzi will tear us apart!"

"So do you think she could help me?" Erasa asked.

"I don't know but it never hurts to try. Let's take a trip over there and see what she says," Videl suggested.

"Okay!" Erasa said happily.

The two got into Videl's jet; the very same one Bulma had given her, and took a trip to Capsule Corporation. Videl wasn't very talkative considering all that had happened in her life recently. Finding out Gohan's secrets had changed her. Her father's lie had changed her. She was still trying to accept all of this. Erasa noticed this easily.

"Is there something you want to talk to me about?" Erasa suggested.

Videl paused. Was there anything she wanted to talk about with Erasa. She most certainly can't talk about her father's lie to Erasa. She couldn't talk about what Gohan had told her. She couldn't talk about Gohan at all else Erasa would come up with the absurd idea that she had feelings for him. She really did feel at a loss with one of her best friends. She had known Erasa since they were very young and she didn't like the idea of keeping things from her.

"Does it have something to do with Saiyaman?" Erasa asked.

Videl looked at her surprised. While not explicitly, Saiyaman did involve Gohan who was on her mind all the time now.

"What makes you say that?" Videl said.

"Well you haven't talked about him all week. It's like you figured him out or something," Erasa concluded.

Videl was surprised by her words. Was she really talkative about Saiyaman and now that she knew her identity, she stopped her persistent nagging about him?

"Did you really find out his identity?" Erasa asked surprised.

Videl paused.

"You did!" Erasa concluded.

"Fine. I did figure him out," Videl said.

"So who is he?" Erasa asked.

"He told me not to tell anyone and I have to keep his word," Videl said. While he didn't explicitly say not to tell anyone, she was sure that he didn't want anybody to know.

"You won't even tell your best friend?" Erasa said with puppy dog eyes.

Videl looked at her angrily. Erasa knew her weakness. She hated when Erasa made a face like that.

"Nope, can't tell. I made a promise," Videl said.

"Fine," Erasa said. "You still haven't told me what was on your mind."

Videl looked at her. She seemed like she really wanted to know and was willing to help her. She seemed sincere. Videl sighed. It was probably best to tell her best friend what was happening. She couldn't just keep it all to herself. The only problem is it all had to do with Gohan. Even her problems with her father revolved around Gohan. She sighed.

"Fine. You are right and it wouldn't make sense to keep this from my best friend," Videl explained. Erasa smiled.

"You promise you can't tell anyone and you have to promise not to do something about it," Videl disclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I promise not to tell anyone or do anything about it. Now tell me what's up?" Erasa asked.

"Well, you know Gohan," Videl said slowly. She wasn't sure how to put this without Erasa screaming in joy. Erasa nodded her head vigorously.

"Okay. Fine. I will admit it. I have a thing for him," Videl finally admitted with a slight blush. Just as predicted, Erasa squealed which was painful to the ear in the small aircraft.

"Oh my god! I am so happy for you! Videl's first crush! And what more, he has a thing for you too!" Erasa squealed.

"Are y- you sure?" Videl asked.

"It's so blatantly obvious! You should so go for it!" Erasa suggested.

"Are you crazy? I can't do that! I have a reputation to keep! Just imagine the news headline: Our Crime Fighting Mistress is not so Tough After All. Or something like, Unheard of Boy enters Mr. Satan's Daughter's Heart." Videl said worried.

"Sure you can! I'd love to help!" Erasa said.

"You promised!" Videl yelled.

"Okay, okay, but really, I think you two would be the cutest couple ever!" Erasa said. Videl blushed to the roots of her hair.

"Look, even if I did want him, you know my dad's rule," Videl said although her father, Gohan, and herself knew that the rule didn't work in her father's favor. "Plus, fighting crime is much more important than a boy. I don't have time for a boyfriend. So even though I have a little thing for him, doesn't mean that I actually want to be together!" Videl explained.

"Videl, I really think it would be great if you two were together. One of these days you will regret not going for him. One of these days, one of the girls will snag him and you will be sorry. He is like perfect and any imperfection on him just makes him that much cuter. Like his eating habits!" Erasa said.

Videl blushed at the description of her infatuation. "Let them! It doesn't matter to me. What matters to me is my crime fighting future and martial arts! I want to become the champion of martial arts!"

"You will regret it Videl, trust me," Erasa said.

The two landed right outside of Capsule Corporation. "Listen; remember this conversation isn't leaving this plane. I will deal with it alone Erasa," Videl said starting to regret telling her. It was true though, wasn't it? Someday, Gohan won't be single and then she would really regret it. It didn't matter right now. What was on her mind was helping Erasa get a new jet.

The two walked up to the front door and knocked. After a minute, somebody answered.

"Akiko!" Erasa squealed.

"Hello ladies, what a pleasant surprise! It's been a while! Come on in!" Akiko said with a smile.

"I still can't get over that anybody can come here and knock on the door and then you appear!" Videl said.

"Well nobody ever comes here, only scientists and the Brief's family," She said welcoming them in. "So what did you come for?"

"Is Bulma around?" Videl asked.

"Yeah, she is working in her lab right down the hallway and on the right. I need to get back to work," Akiko said leaving them behind.

Videl and Erasa blinked their eyes in confusion. She was just going to leave them all alone to traverse the massive building? Videl gazed down the long hallway and saw the door she was talking about. They walked down the long hallway passing many other rooms which she suspected housed some of Bulma's inventions.

Finally at the end of the long hallway, Videl knocked on the door.

"Come in," Bulma said in a surprised voice.

"Mrs. Briefs!" Erasa said.

"Oh hi you two! What brings you here from Satan City?" Bulma asked.

"Hi Bulma. Erasa was wondering if she could upgrade her jet. We were wondering what other options were available and if she could purchase a jet not yet in stores," Videl said.

"Oh Videl, you are so funny," Bulma playfully pushed her. "Here, you can have this one for free," she went on to say after opening her drawer and pulling out a capsule.

"For free?" Erasa blinked her eyes in confusion.

"Of course! Just don't tell anybody," Bulma said blinking one eye.

"Oh wow! I can't wait to test it out!" Erasa squealed rushing out the doors while Videl and Bulma followed.

She decapsulized the dynocap on the Capsule Corporation front lawn. Out came a beautiful jet not on the Capsule Corporation market yet. Erasa jumped in and took off leaving Bulma and Videl on the lawn.

"Well, I guess she is happy," Bulma said.

"How can you just give those away?" Videl asked.

"Well Ms. Satan, Capsule Corporation is doing extremely well and it doesn't hurt to have more of our products out in the world but most of all, I have no problem giving Capsule Corporation products to family and friends." Bulma said.

"That's awfully nice of you," Videl said.

"My pleasure, just make sure you friend doesn't tell anybody," Bulma said.

"Well I guess we won't be seeing her again," Videl said.

"Yeah, she seemed excited," Bulma said walking back in with Videl following alongside her. "So how is your project coming along?"

Videl looked suspicious towards Bulma. Certainly she must be in on the little group of friends that Gohan knew. She must know a lot more about Piccolo than herself yet Bulma never told her. _It was for good reason. I now know why they are so secretive_, Videl thought.

"Was it something I said?" Bulma asked somewhat surprised by Videl's expression.

"No, I was just thinking about something. Anyways, yeah we are ready for the project, Gohan certainly was very helpful in this project," Videl said. She was curious to know how much Bulma knew about King Piccolo.

"Oh really? Yes, Gohan can stretch his resources far and find out a lot of information. I even use his smarts to help me in the lab sometimes," Bulma said.

"Yes, he certainly is smart," Videl agreed.

"Smart, handsome, courteous, and just about everything one would want in a man. Certainly you have noticed," Bulma said with a slight smirk.

Videl sighed. "You aren't going to try to get us together, are you?"

"No, but I can tell how you both like each other. The second I saw you two, I could just feel it. There's no use in denying it," Bulma said with a smirk.

"He's my friend," Videl said. _I don't care if he is smart, handsome, courteous, and hot! _

"Well, it was good to see you Videl, but I need to get back to work," Bulma said.

"It was nice to see you Bulma! Thanks for helping Erasa," Videl said.

"My pleasure, drop by more often," Bulma said getting back to work.

Videl walked out of her lab and sighed. Was it that obvious that he had feelings towards a certain Saiyan? How could Bulma possibly have known that she had feelings towards Gohan when they first met? She didn't even know! _Don't lie to yourself. Of course you had feelings for him. Ever since I have met him and knew there was more than meets the eye. I had feelings for him all along. _

She walked out of the long hallway towards the front door when she noticed a room. It was the same room that murderous husband of Bulma Briefs had trained. It appeared nobody was in it. Feeling curious, she walked in and closed the door behind her. She wanted to test this room out. If Gohan and Bulma's husband used this room to get strong, imagine a trained martial artist using this room to increase strength. She would become much stronger than she already was.

She looked at the control panel. There was a keypad which was begging to be pushed. _This must be where you input the gravity simulation._ She pressed 5.

"Simulation five times earth's normal gravity."

She prepared for the gravity thinking it would be nothing. She began to feel the gravity intensify rapidly. She quickly realized five times normal gravity may have been a bit much. After a few seconds, the gravity skyrocketed to the max.

"Simulation complete."

She fell to the floor landing as if she fell from a three story building. "Arg!" She screamed in agony. The pain was too much. It felt like ever part of her body was being crushed. She felt like she was a pancake, flattened by the gravity.

_Damn! This was a really bad idea! _She thought attempting to not scream in agony. After a few seconds of painful screams, she cleared her head and tried to think logically. She had to turn this thing off before she was killed. She attempted to get up. She put her hands out attempting to lift herself up however she immediately fell back to the ground. Screaming in pain, she attempted to get up again. This time she was able to get on her hands and knees. She felt light headed. If she didn't stop the gravity simulator, she would faint.

She managed to put one foot on the ground and finally attempted to stand up. Just as she was about to stand up, the pain was too much and she came crashing to the ground again. Feeling like she had fallen from a multistory building again, she screamed in pain. _Why did I have to be so stupid! _Videl thought as she panted heavily squeezing her eyes shut. She didn't know what to do. It would be hours until somebody found her. She didn't know of anyone else who used this simulator but most certainly, nobody would come to her rescue.

She lay on the ground attempting to come up with an idea. If she could just get to her feet, she could try to undo the simulation. She didn't even know which button to press. She tried to remember what the control panel looked like, but the pain was just too much.

"Help!" She screamed in agony.

After a few minutes, she realized that her call for help would go unanswered. She would have to do this alone. She knew that if she fell down again, there would be no getting up. Forever. She had one more chance. _I can do this! I know I can, _Videl thought.

Summoning all of her skill and might, she managed to get back to her knees. She rested for a second realizing that resting in this room would only bring you closer to death. She once again summoned all of her strength to get to her feet. She was successful in getting to her feet however she was a few steps away from the control panel after falling down a few times. Trying to stand upright was a feat in itself.

She tried to life her leg and almost fell down again catching herself. She felt miserable. She managed to take one full step towards the control panel. _Just one more step! _

After a few seconds, she managed to take another step. She looked at the panel trying to figure a way out to stop this simulation. She didn't have much time. She saw an "off" button. She slowly brought her arm out using up all her might. Using what little energy she had, she pushed the button. She heard the hum of the machine slow and the gravity lessen.

"Earth's normal gravity"

She panted and fell to her knees and closed her eyes. _I can't believe I survived that. _She felt so incredibly sore. She opened her eyes again and saw somebody's feet at the other side of the room.

"That was pathetic human," the man said. Standing with his arms crossed, Vegeta stared at the human girl with a smirk.

All of a sudden, she felt like she unleashed some hidden energy getting on her feet.

"You mean you were standing there the whole time and you didn't try to stop the machine!" She shrieked.

"Calm down woman. Do all earth women possess the excruciating high pitched voice?" Vegeta mocked.

"How dare you! You stood there while I was about to die! What the hell is wrong with you?" Videl asked.

"You shouldn't have entered the gravity simulator. This room is not for weak humans. Only the strongest can survive in here and you could barely get up with such a low gravity simulation," Vegeta said walking over to her.

She didn't have anything else to say. The man was right. She shouldn't have been in there. Even though this man had the audacity to let her die, she had no right to be in this room.

"I could have been killed," Videl said softly.

"You were fine. Although you are quite pathetic, you were going to live. Five times earth's gravity is nothing. Plus the half-breed brat and the woman would be very angry with me if watched you die however entertaining it may have been," Vegeta said with a smirk.

"So this is a true full blooded Saiyan? Are all of you this cold hearted?" Videl asked. She felt bold.

Vegeta's smirked went away all too quickly. "So the brat finally told you," Vegeta concluded.

"Yes he told me. Everything. Cell. The Saiyans. Freiza. Nappa. Raditz. Everything!" Videl said.

For the first time, she saw a look of surprise on Vegeta's face. "Who would have thought? A mere weak earthling knowing the truth let alone the daughter of such a fool. I commend you. Perhaps the brat picked a fine mate. I see it now, yes."

"Whatever. I don't have to put up with this," Videl said leaving the gravity chamber. Feeling incredibly sore, she thought she would call it day. She couldn't believe that somehow Bulma had fallen for this man. It was incredible.

She took off in her jet, ready to see Gohan. She was going to spend the weekend there and perhaps learn how to fly. She had flying lessons scheduled. She was rather excited but was worried that the gravity simulation would make her completely worn out. Gohan had told her that she needed to be very well rested to learn how to fly.

Either way, she was excited and wasn't going to have the little time she spent with Vegeta ruin her weekend. Leaving the city limits, she blasted off towards Gohan's house. She wondered if he forgot about those flying lessons considering how quickly he left today. She lay back in her chair exhausted and smirked. Gohan was probably going to be surprised when she saw her.

After a forty minute flight in her much faster jet that Bulma had given her, she made it to Gohan's house. She jumped out and hoped that Piccolo wasn't there like last time she had been over. Landing directly in front of the Son's house, she jumped out and decapsulized her jet. She knocked on the front door. The door was answered by Chi Chi.

"Oh dear! I didn't know that my future daughter in law was coming over!" Chi Chi said happily hugging Videl.

_Future daughter in law? Where did that come from? _Videl thought hugging her back.

"Gohan! Your lovely future wife is here," Chi Chi said.

"Mom!" Videl heard Gohan say from upstairs part of the cottage.

Gohan came down dressed in just a t-shirt and some pants. _Does he get hotter every time I see him? _Videl thought. She quickly realized her thoughts and hoped that her blush would go away fast. _I need to stop thinking these thoughts! Just imagine if anybody knew what I was thinking. _

"Oh hi Videl, ready for your flying lessons?" Gohan asked.

"You didn't forget?" Videl said in surprise.

"Of course not, why would I have forgotten?"

"Well you did kind of leave really quickly from school today," Videl explained.

"Oh umm, sorry," Gohan said.

"It's okay! Let's go outside and I can show you some of the basics of flying," Gohan said.

"Dinner will be ready soon Gohan!" Chi Chi said from the kitchen.

"K, Mom!" Gohan said. The two walked out the front door. They walked out of site so Chi Chi wouldn't bother them.

"I guess you are getting used to what my mom is saying," Gohan said trying to start some conversation.

"I don't think I can ever get used to that. Just because I am not angry at her for saying such things, don't get the wrong idea Gohan. I know how you boys can be," Videl said.

Gohan looked at her surprised wondering what she was talking about. "Umm. What?"

Videl felt embarrassed. The only reason she said that was to come up with some stupid excuse for her own thoughts. _I just need to accept it that Gohan is about the most perfect guy out there but that still doesn't mean that I want to be with him,_ Videl thought.

"Never mind Gohan," Videl said.

"Well uhh anyways I am just going to explain a little bit but we will start tomorrow as you need the rest. Why do you look so exhausted anyways?" Gohan asked.

"Umm, I was at Bulma's and I walked into the gravity chamber and tried it out. I shouldn't have done that," Videl said.

"How did you turn it on? Did Bulma help you or something?" Gohan asked.

"Well, it's actually kind of funny. I went in there by myself or so I thought. I turned it on and it was much more intense than I thought and had a tough time turning it off. Once I did, Vegeta was in there all along," Videl said.

"Oh! I hope Vegeta didn't do anything reckless," Gohan said.

"Yeah," Videl said. _That jerk almost let me die! _

"Anyways flying lessons. To fly, you have to let out your energy to push you through the air. I know you have probably never heard of ki as your father says it was a trick. This is ki," Gohan said sitting down. Videl also sat down on the grass.

He gathered a small amount of energy, harmless as it was barely noticeable. He formed it in his hands near his chest. A small glowing ball of light was centered in Gohan's hands. Videl got closer to the ball.

"Can I touch it?" Videl asked.

"Sure. Normally we use this energy when fighting as it is quite powerful if you gather enough but the energy I have gathered so far is almost nothing. It may feel a little warm," Gohan warned.

Videl brought her hands closer in on the small ball of energy. It was a little warm. It was transparent and she could put her hand through it completely. Her hand landed on Gohan's chiseled chest. She blushed and removed her hand.

"That's really interesting," Videl said. _I can't believe I just did that. Did I really feel the need to feel Gohan up just then? _Videl felt so embarrassed. The blush wasn't going away anytime soon. She had a total obsession. She felt like she needed to see a doctor for it. The ball of energy dimmed to nothing slowly.

"Pretty interesting, huh?" Gohan said. Videl looked closely where the energy ball was it was gone.

"Yeah," Videl agreed.

All of a sudden, Videl was pushed forward by an unknown force while Gohan was pulled back towards the ground by another unknown force. Gohan fell back towards the soft grass as Videl landed right on him. Attempting to stop hard land on Gohan as embarrassing as it was, she slowed her quick decent however she failed to stop. She was just a little too slow to stop realized she was about to land on Gohan's face.

Attempting to stop the embarrassing inevitable contact, she turned her head slightly so they wouldn't hurt each other noses. Her lips landed softly on Gohan's lips. Gohan saw that it was his little brother who pulled him back and he knew Trunks was the one to push Videl forward. He closed his eyes at the contact of her soft feminine pink lips. Videl did the same.

* * *

**A/N-** I couldn't help it! I had to give them a little nudge in the right direction, err Goten and Trunks did. It's not my fault! What will happen next is anyone's guess. I still have to think about that. Thanks so much for reading and the reviews! I will try to update soon. Probably much sooner than the last update.

**Reviewers…**

**dragonball fan**- You are the one that got me off my lazy butt to start writing again! Thank you! I was meaning to get another chappie out but you reminded me to do it much faster. Glad you like it, thanks for the review.  
**Sailor Saiyan007**- Yes, you are right. So far this story has been mostly in Videl's POV. I will try to focus a little bit on Gohan next chapter. Thanks for the review!  
**dbz-trunks-zbd**- Hehe, always good to see new reviewers! Thank so much for the review! Yes, I am sure Gohan was thinking the same thing.  
**Dannichigo**- Thanks  
**Anj3lik**- Thanks! Hope it's still getting better.  
**Aaron Leach**- Thanks!  
**MysticGohan87**- Yeah sorry for taking so long! I will be much faster next time! Thanks for the review.  
**SweetAngel92**- hahaha, yes Erasa is quite something isn't she. I am wondering what she is going to do with this little piece of information now. Hopefully nothing. Thanks for the review!  
**Yajirobe's Red Underwear**- Yeah, Piccolo coming to class wouldn't be pretty. Certainly entertaining though. Thanks for the review!  
**Mr Blue22**- Their relationship will continue to blossom! They don't have a choice anymore ;) Thanks for the review.  
**DesertStar87**- Yeah, I am a little slow. Well here it is! Thanks for the review.


	13. Amour

**A/N- You are not imagining this update. I don't know what to say. I guess you could say I lost interest in writing and reading, though I never stopped reading dbz fanfics. School and life also got in the way. I never thought I would be one of those authors that left the story hanging. For that, I greatly apologize. I don't even know if all my faithful readers will even remember this fanfic, but here is the last chapter. Again, sorry.**

As their lips brushed against each other, Videl's first immediate thought was to jump off of Gohan. Those thoughts very quickly faded as the sensation of laying on Gohan's body while their lips touching melted herself in place. She closed her eyes and let her other senses savior the moment. At first their lips were only touching, however both Gohan and Videl slowly opened their mouths.

Their kiss slowly deepened as both Videl and Gohan forgot how they got into this once an awkward position, but now it just felt so right. Gohan slowly wrapped his muscular arms around Videl which gave her a very comforting feeling. Just as they were enjoying their romantic moment, they both broke out of their trance.

Videl, still lying on top of Gohan's body, looked and saw Trunks laughing. She could feel the blood rush to her head. She had never been so embarrassed in front of kids in her life. Slightly annoyed at their interruption, she looked back down at Gohan lying in the grass. His eyes were so dark, so full of life, so beautiful. She could tell that Gohan was embarrassed as his cheeks tinted of a lovely shade of red.

"We got you good!" Trunks said in his fits of laughter. Goten wasn't laughing nearly as much, but smiling.

Videl got off of Gohan and looked at Trunks confused. She then dared a look at Gohan and saw he was confused also.

"That was rich! Let's go play back at your house Goten!" Trunks said.

"Okay!" Goten chirped. The two boys flew out of sight leaving a stunned Videl and Gohan to collect themselves.

_Did that just really happen? Did I just really kiss Gohan? Did he really just return the kiss? _Videl thought totally surprised. She didn't dare look at Gohan now that they were alone. She wasn't even sure what had just happened and couldn't even confront Gohan about it.

As long as she has known Gohan, she wanted to learn more about him and each and every new step she took, she began to find something totally foreign to her, _love. _She denied it for the longest time, only recently coming to her senses. Each and every new secret she learned about Gohan, it just brought her one step closer to loving him. Now, she had just kissed the one that she loved and if she wasn't hallucinating, he returned the kiss. She really hoped that all of this was true, and not a figment of her imagination.

Gohan was having similar thoughts. He too couldn't bring himself to look at Videl. He found himself asking the same questions. _Did that just really happen? _Gohan thought deeply as he didn't dare look at Videl. She was so pretty, so courageous, so stunning. Although when he first met her, she wanted nothing to do with him, he has come to learn that she is one and in million.

Videl was unsure what would happen next. Her lips tingled from the earlier contact with Gohan's lips. It felt so right to her. This was her first kiss ever despite Sharpner's attempts and she would have never imagined it would be with Gohan. Was she supposed to say something now? Was she supposed to brush it off like it was nothing? Did Gohan actually feel the same way or was he just being the nice boy that he is, and accepting the kiss because she wanted it? Were they supposed to go on like nothing happened? _Ugh… I have no idea what to do! I wish you were still here mom, _Videl thought.

Gohan was still recovering from his blush. He also was clueless on what to do. He really wanted something to evolve from this. He didn't realize it until recently, but he really wanted to spend the rest of his life with someone like Videl. He never imagined it would be the young lady herself, Videl Satan. Gohan tried to remember the very few times on what to do in an instance like this. Bulma talked to him a little about these situations. Even his father attempted to tell him about girls and romance. He knew of his father's reputation when it came to romance.

Gohan realized that he had to do something. His shyness was hard to overcome however. If he didn't say something, anything, soon, then their entire precious kiss may be all for nothing. He came to the conclusion that he had to say something. Feeling daring, he thought about what to say.

"So umm, I guess this changes some things," Gohan dared to say softly. He even dared a look in Videl's direction only to see her side.

Videl, slightly startled by this, took in Gohan's words. _Does that means he wants something to come of this?_ Videl hoped. Gohan bit his lip unsure if he said the right thing.

"Gohan," Videl said softly looking in his direction.

"Videl," Gohan said softly feeling very anxious. "The kiss, I, I uh…"

Videl looked at Gohan directly in his eyes. He looked very nervous. She wasn't sure if this was a good thing.

"I am sorry if you didn't want it. It's just Goten and Trunks. I don't know what came over me. I feel like I took advantage of the situation. I hope that you aren't upset with me. I mean if you want, we can go on like nothing-" Gohan rambled on, only to be interrupted.

"No!" Videl cried. "I, I.."

Videl attempted to say something but wasn't sure how to say it. Was she supposed to tell Gohan's her true feelings now? Did Gohan even want to know her feelings? This was all too confusing to her even with the exorbitant amounts of time she had spent with her romantic friend, Erasa.

"Vi- Videl," Gohan softly said. "I- I think I'm in love with you."

Those words, _I am in love with you,_ echoed across Videl's mind. They weren't just any words; they were the words of Gohan. Those words of love had just come out of Gohan's mouth. She almost wanted to pinch her cheek to see if she was dreaming. She would have in any other situation, but she didn't want to wake up from such an incredible dream.

She looked directly in his eyes. His eyes told the whole story. She could tell those eyes were longing for something, for her love. No dream could possibly be this in depth. She had to say something.

"I think-" Videl stuttered. Gohan bit his lip. "I _know _I am in love with you Son Gohan."

Gohan began to smile and closed the gap between them. He slowly wrapped his arms around Videl. Videl did the same. They wanted to stay this way forever. They have both gone through so much together and now they could be one.

As Videl uncovered the mystery of Gohan, she found the undeniable, unmistakable, unquestionable feeling called love. As Gohan avoided any secrets getting out, his time at school and in his alter-ego, Saiyaman, he came to truly love Videl for who she is. Over time they knew they needed to be with each other for the rest of their lives even if neither admitted or said it. Videl didn't care that Gohan was a half alien or that he could destroy the planet with a flick of his finger, he was still as carefree as a child.

_A few days later …_

"I am so glad today is finally over!" Erasa said packing her bag.

"Yeah!" Sharpner agreed.

"So we need to finish up this project because it's due soon," Erasa said.

"Ugh, why did we have to get such an impossible project," Sharpner whined.

"Actually, I managed to dig up a lot of information on King Piccolo," Videl said winking his eye at her new boyfriend Gohan sitting right beside her.

"What? No way! I spent all weekend trying to see if I could find anything," Erasa said. "Where did you find this information?"

"It turns out there were some files deep within Capsule Corp. that had an extensive amount of information," Videl said pulling out a piece of paper not going into that much detail. Truthfully she ran into King Piccolo himself, _and Gohan_.

That one sheet of paper had tons of information on it. It talked about how King Piccolo once ruled the world ages ago and how a very small group of warriors gathered around a temple to defend. Apparently, one of those warriors had some relation to Master Roshi's former master. It went in great depth on a technique that managed to lock King Piccolo away for generations, only to be brought out once again by some evil maniac. It even went in depth about how the leader of the free world at the time King Piccolo made his second appearance was threatened and almost killed but thankfully Son Goku managed to save the world. Erasa was stunned at this new information. It all made sense.

"This is great Videl!" Erasa explained excited at this new development.

"Wow, I am impressed," admired Sharpner.

Erasa took note on how happy Videl was. _Was she happy that she finished a big chunk of this project or was it more? _Erasa thought.

Erasa recounted the day. Gohan had spent his lunch with Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner and Videl just seemed happier than normal. She wondered if it was because of Gohan being there.

"So are you two together yet?" Erasa teased, half serious hoping to get Videl to blush about her hidden feelings towards Gohan. Gohan blushed.

"Well, actually…" Videl started to say.

"No. Way." Erasa said in shock.

"You are kidding," Sharpner blew it off like nothing.

Videl and Gohan held hands as they both got up ready to leave for the day. Erasa had her mouth wide open in shock. Sharpner was joining her in shock.

"Yeah, you can say we are together now," Videl explained.

"H- How?" Erasa stuttered finally able to say something.

"I don't know! That sort of thing just happens on its own," Videl explained.

"What about your dad's rule," Sharpner asked in hopes that maybe this was a joke.

"Well, I guess you can say that I set dad straight about Gohan," Videl said.

"Wow, I am impressed," Sharpner said towards Gohan. "Nobody has ever been allowed to date Videl unless they were stronger than her dad." Gohan smiled.

"Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow. I have to attend one of my dad's little parties tonight," Videl said while walking out with Gohan.

"Bye guys!" Gohan said to Erasa and Sharpner.

"See you tomorrow," Erasa said while Sharpner waved.

"Guess that means that you can't hit on Videl anymore," Erasa said in a jokingly way and also half serious to Sharpner.

"Yeah, I know. Lucky Gohan," Sharpner said in awe.

Videl decided she would fly home in her jet today. She had spent the entire weekend testing her ability to fly with Gohan, but she didn't feel quite ready to fly from Orange Star High back to her house just yet. She also didn't want to attract attention to such trickery.

_3 weeks later … _

Dressed up in her business suite, something she didn't like to wear, she turned her attention to her other classmates and some other experts on the subject who came in for this rare event.

"Son Goku was the only one that could fight with King Piccolo using hand to hand combat. After a very intense training, he managed to get to the central government to stop Piccolo from destroying West City." Videl said clearly.

Gohan cleared his throat, "He managed to stop _King Piccolo_ in his tracks preventing the destruction of West City. This was important because _King Piccolo _had more plans to destroy cities as his reign of terror and quest for power went on."

Erasa stepped up and continued on. "After the defeat of King Piccolo, experts tried to find his body, but came to the conclusion that he was destroyed in one of the many huge explosions that decimated the city."

Sharpner stepped forward and continued, "There are many conspiracy theories surrounding the death of King Piccolo, but through our research, we came to the conclusion it had to be Son Goku that destroyed him. There are also many conspiracy theories about if he may be alive, but through our research, he no longer exists thus keeping the world safe until the Cell Games. That concludes our presentation about King Piccolo. Any Questions?"

Gohan, Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa felt proud of their presentation as many others hardly had any information about King Piccolo. Many adults outside of school visited Orange Star to hear the presentations. Those that were interested had the chance to listen in.

"Very good. I am impressed at your presentation of one of history's darkest times. I didn't know a lot of this information myself and through your sources, I see that it is accurate," Mr. R explained then turning his attention to the class. "This project was designed to challenge you students in researching and finding information far beyond any normal means. Any questions from the audience?"

Videl bit her lip a little. While most of their project was accurate, there were many details left out or slightly changed so that Piccolo and Gohan's family could remain out of the lime light. She knew what it was like to be in the lime light.

Gohan felt a little weird talking about his master like he did. He designed the presentation to make sure that nobody believed that he may still be alive so that he could live in peace up on Kami's lookout. They didn't even tell Erasa and Sharpner, though it did cross both Videl and Gohan's minds that they could trust them with such a secret.

"Very good, you all may take a seat," Mr. R said.

The class applauded as they were sitting down. They took their normal seats glad that their presentation was over. Gohan wasn't fond of the attention. Videl was used to it. Sharpner liked it, but didn't like the fact that he was being graded. Erasa didn't mind it at all. Either way, they were all glad to be done with that presentation, especially Gohan.

Gohan never imagined what would come out of this presentation. Somehow he managed to fall in love with Videl through all of this. He couldn't be happier at this moment. Videl was having similar thoughts.

"Thank you students for your hard work. Let's finish off this semester well and I will see you all after the weekend," Mr. R said excusing the students.

"I can't wait to get out of this," Gohan said as he looked down in the dressy suit he was in to present their project.

"Yeah, this is too tight on my muscles," Sharpner explained beaming in pride.

"Whatever," Videl said plainly.

"So what are you all going to do this weekend," Erasa asked.

"Going to Gohan's this weekend," Videl said smiling at Gohan.

"Oooh, you two have fun!" Erasa insinuated.

"Knock it off Erasa," Videl said lightly punching her on her arm.

"Well, I guess we will see you later!" Videl said to them.

"Bye!" Gohan said happily.

The two teenagers raced up to the top of the school building ready to spend the weekend together. Videl absolutely loved going out to Gohan's and spend time with his family. Goten and Trunks were so cute. Gohan's mother was so nice and one of her role models. She had always been fond of her as she was one of the very few women to enter the World Martial Arts Tournament. She also loved spending time out of the city and most of all time with her new boyfriend, Gohan.

"Ready?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah!" Videl said.

Both of them jumped in the air and took off. Over the past several weeks, Videl has practiced her flying skills and now can fly on her own for long distances.

Both of them pierced through the sky at incredible speeds. This was Videl's best time in her life. She was in love with Gohan and he returned those strong feelings. She could never go back to how things used to be. She was glad she knew the truth about Cell and over the past month, she has come to terms with it. She still feels disappointment with her father, but Gohan had taught her forgiveness and how everyone deserves a second chance. It was one of the many qualities she just loved about Gohan.

Gohan was also happier than he had been in his life. It had taken many years to deal with his father's death, and he still isn't over it and probably never will be. Having Videl in his life was a huge plus and she made him feel much more comfortable with life. She kept him going when he felt down and couldn't imagine a life without her now. He truly loved her.

_-fin_

**Note to Reviewers and one last A/N**

**Little Dragon Girl**- Thank you for the kind review. You were one of the many that made me jump up and try to write this last chapter. Hope you like this one.  
**miketech**- Well, looks like I continued it, well at least one last chapter. I am sorry for keeping you waiting. Thanks for the review.  
**ScarlettFire93**- Here is the last chapter, thanks for the review  
**jgkitarel**- Once again the fire burns! One last flare up! : ) Thank you for your kind review.  
**gohansgirl**- Thanks for your kind review!  
**(blank name)**- Thanks for the reviews. I could have edited the story better, and next time I will.  
**sunbaby2012**- Thanks!  
**MRM**- Thank you! Such kind words! I am so glad you enjoyed it!  
**dbz-trunks-zbd**- Thanks for the kind review!  
**Mikey H**- Hi! Thanks for the review. I shall take a look at your fics.  
**Sailor Saiyan007**- updated! Thanks!  
**Aaron Leach**- Thanks!  
**dbz wrting for fun**- hehe, sorry for taking so long. Hope you liked the last chapter.  
**Shinen no Hikari**- Hah! That would have been drastic! Trying to keep a little seriousness to the story. That would make for a funny ending though! Gotta stick in a little romance. Hope you enjoy this chapter, if you are still reading.  
**Dannichigo**- This chapter was pretty fun, though it took like a year to get out! Sorry!  
**KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913**- Haha, we will never know! Let's just be thankful that it happened! I needed a little something, a little push to get them together. It just wasn't happening by itself without sounding cheezy in my mind. Thanks for the review!  
**Mr Blue22**- Thanks! I know you are still around reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**RatedRSuperStar87**- Haha! I am slow, obviously as you can tell. Thanks so much for the kind review! Hope you are still around to read this chapter.

**Last A/N …**

**Thank you everyone that has read my story. I especially thank all those PM's to get myself off my lazy butt to finish the story, and your favs, and sticking me on your alert list. I especially thank those that took the time to review. I love reading GV's and this is just my contribution to this site to add to the list of GV's. I truly enjoyed writing this fanfic. It was a lot of fun and it brought a lot of pleasure to me that so many enjoyed it. I will likely write another GV sometime in the future, but my attention is on a possible BV coming up. Again, this may take some time knowing my speed. Again, I apologize for taking so long to update.**


End file.
